


Wolfs Love

by nanors123



Category: Companions - Fandom, Dragonborn - Fandom, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, OC - Fandom, Vilkas - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Humor, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanors123/pseuds/nanors123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a stranger comes to them wishing to join the companions Vilkas gets more than he bargained for. He's done this many times so why is this one so different? Why can't he forget about her like the rest? The newcomer Krissy awakens new emotions inside Vilkas that he does not yet understand. WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE GAME SKYRIM, IT ALSO CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT AND BAD LANGUAGE! You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning the sun barely peaked over the mountains, Krissy stopped walking for a moment and took in a breath of air. It was cold but nice, she smiled looking up at the sky her green eyes sparkling from the reflection of it. ‘A normal chilly day in Skyrim.’ She thought to her self, as she continued to walk she began to see Whiteruns Dragonreach tower show in the distance, she smiled at the familiar sight.   
It had been a few months since she was last there, after killing the dragon at the watch tower she made her way to the grey beards who taught her what she was and what it meant, then they sent her on a quest to retrieve a horn but when she go there it was gone and turned out a nordic woman named Delphine took it, she belonged to an organization that was called the blades who were dragon hunters.   
Krissy agreed to help her to find out more about the dragons coming back, Delphine left for Riverwood the last they spoke she told Krissy that she would send word once she had a plan so in the mean time Krissy decided to return to Whiterun it was the closest thing she had to a home.   
Since Krissy found out she was Dragonborn she has kept it to herself, the only people who knew what she was were the ones who were around her when she killed dragons which wasn’t very many. She felt like she didn’t really want anyone to know unless it was necessary who would believe her anyways? A small built Nord girl who could barely swing a sword? She didn’t think so, which was the main reason she was returning to Whiterun was to learn, if she was to live up to her destiny and be the Dragonborn of legend she had to prove it and be strong like everybody expected her to be.  
She approached Whiterun passing the stables giving the horses and the horse master a smile, he waved at her smiling a little admiring her figure as she walked by. She pushed open the gates and smiled seeing how everything was exactly the same, the blacksmith Adrianne working hard like she always did, the guards walking about and gossiping to each other like always, and then the mean little girl talking back to everybody. “Yep no place like home.”   
She smiled walking past Adrianne waving at her. “Hello” Adrianne waved back giving her usual kind smile. She walked threw town looking around at all the buildings and the familiar faces, she looked at Breezehome admiring it imaging her self owning it someday. She walked to the market district looking around hearing the usual chatter from everyone there. 'Maybe I can head up to the Bannered Mare and see if anyone knows anything there.’   
She walked up the steps slowly opening the door and peeking in a bit. “Hello and welcome!” Hulda greeted her and taking a closer look at her recognizing who it was now and smiled even more. “Oh it’s nice to see you again it has been a while hasn’t it?” Hulda waved to Krissy keeping her smile up. “Yes it’s been a few months.” She smiled back at her taking a seat at the bar. “Can I get you anything?” She asked cleaning out the inside of a mug. “Well I actually would like some information I know word usually passes through here a lot.” She tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear looking down at the wood surface of the bar. “We usually get the latest gossip in here yes, what can I help you with.”   
Hulda put down the mug and leaned forward on the bar looking at Krissy. “Well I was wondering if you know anything about training people to become fighters you know show them the basics, anywhere but the guards.” Like they would even help anyone but them selves, she sneered at the thought of going to the guards for help. “Well there’s the companions, I hear they’re always looking for new recruits why not go talk to them?” She sat up grabbing her rag again and began to wipe the top of the bar off. “Hmmm, the companions?” She’s heard of them but never really gave them much thought. “You know I think I might actually do that, thanks for the help Hulda.” She quickly got up and began to walk out of the door. “Anytime!” Hulda called out to her waving her goodbye with a cheerful smile.   
Krissy approached Jorrvaskr looking up at the tall building, she sighed feeling butterflies lift up in her stomach. She did feel nervous not knowing what was inside or if they would even accept her, she shook her thoughts away and proceeded up the stairs. She opened the door slowly taking a step inside.   
“He-” She was interrupted with a blonde haired man pushing past her causing her to stumble back words. “Hey another fight!” He yelled running towards a woman and a dark elf throwing punches at each other. “Are those two at it again?” An older man said sitting down at the table drinking out of his mug, he had grey hair pulled back into a pony tail but was balding at the top and what seemed to be heavy armor on. “This’ll teach you!” The woman yelled pushing the elf down onto the table punching him in the face.   
Krissy blinked seeing everybody gather around the fight laughing and cheering. ‘This is the companions?’ She thought tilting her head a bit. “Can I help you dear?” An older woman walked up to Krissy with a warming welcoming smile. “Uh, y-yea I was wondering about joining the companions?” Krissy looked at her examining her stained dress. “Then you will want to see Kodlak, head down the stairs over there and his room is the very last at the end of the hall.” She pointed to the stairs smiling. “Thanks.” Krissy said as she walked over to the stairs, she walked down them opening the door looking around.   
There were more tables and some rooms, she followed the womans directions walking down the hall the closer she got to the room she began to hear talking it seemed to be between two men. The door was shut slightly she approached it peeking threw it a little, she saw an older man with long grey hair and a younger looking man he had medium sized brown hair and dark tattoos over his eyes. “I still hear the calling of the hunt especially when I sleep.” The younger one spoke with a shaky voice. “Yes as we all do Vilkas, I know it’s hard but we can get threw this.” The older one spoke she assumed who was Kodlak, and now she knows that the younger ones name is Vilkas. “I know it’s just-” Vilkas stopped smelling a different scent in the air he quickly looked to the door. “We have company.” He spoke out loud so that who ever was on the other side of the door would show them selves.   
She froze for a moment feeling a bit embarrassed being caught ease dropping. She slowly opened the door stepping in grabbing her arm. “Who’s this then? A stranger comes to us.” Kodlak spoke smiling at the familiar face, Vilkas looked her up and down examining her closely. By her face structure he could tell she was a nord even though she was built small, she had long brown hair that laid about her shoulders and green eyes, he sneered at her not liking strangers especially ones who ease drop.   
“My name is Krissy and I would like to join the companions.” She spoke her cheeks turning a pale pink from embarrassment. “Hmm We’ll see.” Kodlak rubbed his beard. “Master you can’t be possibly considering her! I’ve never even heard of this stranger.” Vilkas crossed his arms looking at her some more. “I am no ones master Vilkas and the last I checked we had some beds available here, tell me girl how well do you think you can handle yourself in a battle.” He leaned forward in his chair. “I have much to learn thats for sure.” She mumbled crossing her arms looking away a bit offended at what Vilkas said as if she wasn’t even there.   
“That’s the spirit!” Kodlak yelled joyfully smiling at her. “I think you will do well here girl.” He turned to Vilkas. “Go and take her out Vilkas test her mettle.” Vilkas sneered and looked annoyed but he got up and obeyed. “Aye..” He walked past her quickly. “Well come on then.” He yelled back at her, Krissy quickly turned and walked quickly catching up to him and accidentally bumping into him.   
He looked back at her even more annoyed. “Sorry.” She said with a bit of an attitude to her voice, she crossed her arms looking away. 'Man this guy is a big load of joy.’ She thought rolling her eyes. “Well this should be fun..” She mumbled to her self keeping her eyes away. “What?” Vilkas spoke looking back at her, she put her hands up smiling awkwardly. “Oh nothing..” She put them back down as Vilkas looked away rolling his eyes. 'Charmer this one.’


	2. Chapter 2

As they stepped outside what ever talking was going on was silenced when the door opened. She looked around and saw a few of the people from earlier now sitting outside drinking and eating enjoying the sun, they all looked at her with curious eyes wondering who she is but she didn’t expect any different when she first arrived they were all huddled around a fight.   
She gave them a little awkward smile but they just glanced at her and then continued on with what they were doing. “Alright.” Vilkas finally spoke out coming to a stop he turned around and looked at her, he then noticed that she had a battle axe equipped and was wearing light studded armor. “Two handed huh? Nice choice.” He said rubbing his chin, he grabbed his shield and sword. “The old man said to have a look at you so lets have it!”   
Before she even realized it he quickly came at her knocking her with his shield causing her to fall down on her bottom. She winced in pain a little and looked up at him surprised. “Come on now can’t you do better than that? If this was a real fight you would already be dead.” He smirked at her on the ground hearing the others chuckle a bit too.   
She glared at him getting up un sheathing her battle axe. “Now come at me with all you got!” He raised his shield to her keeping his smirk on his face. She ran at him swinging her battle axe at him hitting his shield hard which caused her to stagger back and almost fall again. “Hah! you call that a hit!” He shouted coming at her again but this time with his sword, she quickly brought up her battle axe blocking his sword.   
He pressed against it causing her to take a few steps, he was close to her and she could see his appearances perfectly just then and the more she studied his face the more she realized how handsome he was and how pretty his eyes were.   
She blushed quickly kicking those thoughts out of her head pushing against his sword with great force causing him to stumble back. “There we go.” He said smirking even more at her seeing that the push she gave him caused her to be out of breath. “I think you’ve had enough for one day welp.” He said her lowering his sword. ‘What did he just call me?’ She thought hunched over breathing hard. “You’ve already used up all your strength pity.” He chuckled making fun of her a bit, she glared at him wrinkling up her nose. ‘I’ll show him.’   
She lifted up her battle axe and charged right at him, he looked at her a bit surprised quickly raising his shield. She swung at it hitting it as hard as she could causing him to slide back a bit and his shield to vibrate, she took another swing at it and then another from the side making them both take a few steps back.   
She took one last swing at him causing him to fall back and almost on his bottom but that one last swing had so much force into it caused her lose grip of her sword and fall down onto her back knocking the air out of her for a moment. She gasped for air blinking and taking in what had happened “Son of a bitch!” She yelled curse words flying out of her mouth.   
Vilkas lowered his shield breathing a bit hard he laughed a bit at her sudden yelling, she stayed laying there on the ground breathing hard her arms feeling like giant weights. “Not bad.” Vilkas spoke out, he walked over to her smiling a little. “You do have much to learn but you sure do have a fire in your belly I’ll give you that.”   
She sat up looking up at him her chest heaving in and out. He could hear her heart beat increase and he saw the sweat slide down her skin, he looked away from her uncomfortably, he did find her attractive and the sweat running down her chest didn’t help. She got up grabbing her battle axe and putting it back in its sheathe she looked at him a bit annoyed.   
He cleared his throat quickly handing her his sword. “But your still a welp to us new blood now take my sword up to Eorlund Gray-Mane he is up on the forge on the hill and be careful that sword is probably worth more than you are.” He crossed his arms looking at her. She held his sword glaring at him in annoyance. “What ever.” She said walking past him carrying the sword, he smirked at her response turning his head to watch her walk away admiring her form.  
She walked up the steps carrying his sword. “I should throw this thing in a lake.” She mumbled still annoyed at Vilkas, she looked up seeing an older man working the forge she cleared her throat to grab his attention.   
He looked up at the un familiar face. “Can I help you?” He dropped his hammer. “ Eorlund Gray-Mane I presume?” She walked up to him with Vilkas’s sword handing it to him. “Vilkas told me to bring this to you.” He examined the sword and nodded. “Ah you must be a new companion then, running errands for Vilkas I see.” He carefully put the sword down next to his forge. “Yea.” She crossed her arms looking away annoyed. “Ah don’t take it so hard and don’t always do what your told no one gives tells anybody what to do in the companions they were all welps once they just don’t like to talk about it.”   
He chuckled a bit noticing her annoyed look. “Are you not one of them?” She asked putting her arms down and looking at him. “No not officially I just work the forge here for them.” He gestured to the forge behind him. “It’s a nice forge though I’ve tried taking up black smithing a bit but I’m no good at it.” She admired the forge. “Forging is a hard skill to get into it but once you have it down it’s pretty simple.”   
He smiled at her admiration. “Well I should probably get going.” She turned to leave. “Wait! If you don’t mind I have a favor to ask, my wife is mourning and I need to get back to her would you mind taking Aelas shield back to her for me?” He grabbed the shield turning towards her. “Sure no problem.” She nodded grabbing the shield from him. “Thank you.” He smiled at her relieved. She held the shield walking down the stairs waving at him.  
After walking down the stairs she stopped and realized she didn’t know where Aela’s room was, she looked and saw one of the companions sitting in a chair reading. “Excuse me I-.” She was interrupted by a womans voice from behind her. “You must be the new recruit I’ve heard about.”  
Krissy turned around and was greeted by a red headed woman with a green tattoo on her face. “I am Aela.” She spoke smiling at the new welp. “Oh you’re just the person I’m looking for, I have your shield.” She held up the shield giving it to her. “Ah yes I’ve been waiting for this thank you.” She took the shield looking at it smiling. “A fine job like always.” She ran her fingers along the edge of it.   
“You know this welp?” A man walked up from behind Aela, it was the same one she saw before when she first came here. “Yes this is the one Vilkas told me about, I hear you didn’t do to bad out there.” She smiled at her. 'Vilkas actually said something nice about me?’ She chuckled at the thought, it seemed weird from his attitude before. “I am Skjor welp tell me your name.” He crossed his arms looking down at her. He towered over her and she felt so small next to him. “I am Krissy.” She answered him. “Have you been shown where you sleep yet?” He raised an eye brow at her. “No not yet.” She shook her head.   
“Farkas!” He called turning around a bit. “Yea?” A man walked out from one of the rooms looking at them, his eyes shifting right towards Krissy. He had long dark hair with the same eye color as Vilkas had and the same tattoo too, they actually looked really similar she thought. “This is the newcomer show her to the quarters will you?” Aela said crossing her arms at him. “Newcomer?” He kept his eyes on her.   
“Well hello I’m Farkas fallow me.” He began to walk and she followed. “You probably already met Vilkas he’s my brother we’re twins in fact, everybody here is kinda harsh at first but they’ll get used to you, a lot of them will probably tease you a bit just letting you know.” He talked for a bit as they continued to walk. “I figured you and Vilkas were related you guys look a like, your a bit nicer though.” She quickly shut her mouth after that afraid she may of offended by saying that about his brother but all he did was come to a stop and laugh. “Yea that’s Vilkas, well here we are when your tired just pick a bed and fall into it.”  
He turned around to get a better look at her, he examined her a bit. “What’s your name?” He asked her looking up. “My name is Krissy.” She answered him walking over looking into the door to see a bunch of beds lined up against the wall. She sighed not looking forward to sharing a room with a bunch of people but it was better than nothing.   
Farkas admired her features, he thought she was pretty good looking and was well built he cleared his throat looking away as he blushed a bit. “Well if you need anything just let one of us know.” He turned and quickly walked away. “Thanks-” She turned around and was surprised to see him gone already. 'Well this should all be fun.’


	3. Chapter 3

After adjusting a little in the quarters for a while and getting dressed out of her armor she began to smell freshly cooked food from up stairs and it caused her stomach to growl. She put her things down and decided to go up stairs, as she reached the door she felt butterflies grow in her stomach again the thought of being in a room with everybody made her nervous she didn’t really know how to interact with people she was usually alone.   
She sighed slowly taking her hand off the door when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. “Going up?” She jumped a little feeling the rough grip on her shoulder, she turned around to find it was Kodlak. “Uh no I was just-” She began to slowly back up but he pushed her forward a bit reaching over her opening the door. “Nonsense you must hungry! Come on girl you need to meet everybody.” He cheerfully spoke nudging her forward more walking up the stairs.  
They walked into the main room that was filled laughter and drunken rabble, she looked around at them all sitting at the table eating the freshly cooked food. She stood there not really sure where to sit or if she even wanted too, she sighed deeply crossing her arms feeling uncomfortable. She looked up noticing an arm in the air waving at her, she blinked seeing it was Farkas he was waving her over, she smiled a little feeling relieved.   
She walked over to the table where he was and took a seat next to him. “You looked a little lost over there.” He kindly smiled at her sliding a cup to her and pouring mead into it. “Yea a bit.” She gave him a half awkward smile, she took the cup and drank some of the mead feeling it warmly run down her throat. “Here the food is fresh Tilma is a great cook!” He gestured her to the food. “It smells great.” She couldn’t remember the last time she had a home cooked meal, literally she couldn’t remember!   
Before she grabbed anything she looked to see everybody else and they were all just minding their own business and that made her feel better. She smiled grabbing her fork and started to pile food up on her plate licking her lips and couldn’t keep her excitement down for it.   
She didn’t even hesitate to start eating she just started cramming the food in her mouth, for a moment she thought she was alone she paid no attention to anybody else in the room until she realized how quit it was. She slowly lifted her head to see everybody looking at her, her cheeks were puffed out so full of food she must of looked ridiculous to them all and like a slob but they all just busted out into laughter. She blinked in confusion swallowing her food down. “You sure can pack down your food can’t you!” Vilkas said chuckling at her, she looked over at him and blushed realizing that she had sat next to him and didn’t even know it.   
She looked down away from him looking at her food. “I’m just a bit hungry.” She looked at him a little, he chuckled even more at her embarrassment thinking she looked kinda cute. “A bit!?! I doubt that on how you were scarfing your food down like a hungry wolf!” The familiar blonde headed man laughed out. “By the way I’m Torvar and your...you...you need to drink more!” He clumsily lifted his cup to her, he was obviously drunk.   
She lifted her cup to him also laughing a bit. “I agree with that.” She gulped down her mead and poured her another cup of it, after such an awkward embarrassing day she really could use more drinking tonight. “Slow down you’ll make your self sick!” Vilkas scolded her playfully taking another drink of his. “Yea yea what ever.” She poured her self another drink and gulped it down quickly.   
“Hah! I like her!” Torvar shouted he then threw his cup in front of Vilkas face spilling mead all over him. “Move I wanna sit next to her!” He shouted at him trying to stand up out of his chair. “You dumb fool!” Vilkas shouted at him grabbing a cloth trying to wipe off the mead from his cotton shirt, he stood up raising a fist at him. “I should teach you a lesson!” Vilkas let out a low growl at him. “Yea!?! Bring it!” Torvar jumped up but as soon as he got out of his chair he just fell backwards grabbing the table pulling food down on top of him. “That wasn’t a fair swing you bastard!” He yelled from the floor.   
Vilkas looked annoyed shaking his head at the fool on the ground. 'How is he even here.’ Vilkas thought. “Pfft...” A snicker escaped Krissys lips she quickly covered her mouth trying not to laugh out loud but it was no use she couldn’t hold it anymore, she busted out laughing slamming her fist on the table and holding her side which hurt from holding it in for a bit.   
Vilkas turned around a bit surprised at the sudden burst of laughter and looked at Krissy seeing a faint glow of pink on her cheeks that was probably from the mead she kept gulping down. Not long after she started laughing the hole room busted out into laughter, Vilkas couldn’t help but laugh now seeing how much of a mess it was on the floor. “What? What is so fu-” Torvar spoke trying to get up but got cut off by him slipping on some spilt mead and falling right back down on his bottom. “Ah son of a mother troll bitch!” He yelled out in aggravation which only caused the room to laugh even more.   
Vilkas leaned over the table with both hands on it laughing so hard he could barely breath. “I think-I think I am gonna like it here.” Krissy drunkenly lifted her mug up that splashing mead a bit on the table. “To the newcomer.” Farkas laughed out banging his cup against hers accidentally causing her mead to spill a bit on her shirt. “Oh sorry.” He searched the table for a cloth, Vilkas looked over wiping tears from his eyes and to her his eyes automatically going down to where the mead spilt on her shirt.   
The moist fabric tightened around her breasts perfectly to where you could make out there shape and almost see threw the cotton shirt, he blinked and couldn’t help be stare he couldn’t take his eyes away and he felt him self become slightly aroused his pants becoming tighter. She looked up at him and blinked in confusion Vilkas looked up meeting her eyes realizing that she noticed him, he quickly looked away and sat down and scooting under the table more to hide his erection. 'What’s wrong with me...I just met this girl today...’ He started to sweat a bit images of her popping up into his mind he cleared his throat loudly trying to kick them out of his mind they were just making it worse.   
Farkas finally found a cloth but before he handed it to her he took another gulp of his mead and turned to give her the cloth but when he turned he saw how the wet fabric was sticking to her and clearly showing her breasts which were nipping, he felt his face grow hot and with out realizing it he spat his mead hitting her in the face with it. “Ah!” She covered her face her eyes burning from the mead she quickly grabbed the fabric trying to rub it out of her eyes but it was no use. “What the hell Farkas!” She yelled out trying to get it out of her eyes. “I-I’m sorry..”   
Farkas quickly looked away he felt like his face was red from what he saw Vilkas looked over seeing his brothers face realizing he saw too and for some reason it caused a stir of jealously inside his stomach but he quickly shook his head trying to get that feeling away. Aela quickly jumped sober enough to know what was going on she grabbed another cloth giving it to Krissy. “Why don’t you run down stairs and get cleaned up it seems the mead had seeped threw your shirt.” She spoke casually trying not too stir any attention everybody else was too drunk or wrapped up in their own conversations to notice. “Yea okay.” Krissy got up wobbly taking the cloth dabbing it onto her shirt as she walked away towards the stairs.   
Aela grinned widely at Vilkas trying not to laugh, Vilkas looked away annoyed sensing her smirk. “What?” He said aggravated. “Youuu saw!” She laughed out at him seeing his embarrassed face. “Shut up!” Vilkas barked at her getting up quickly out of his chair walking away, she laughed even harder at him seeing his aggravation. “Yea go meet up with her!” She shouted out to him teasingly knowing it would make him mad, he growled under his breath heading towards the stairs.   
He closed the door behind him taking in a deep breath trying to shake off the feelings he had felt, he began to walk but stopped in his steps when he noticed Krissy from the edge of the door. He leaned over a bit to see how she was knowing she was a bit drunk when she walked out, he felt his erection come back as soon as he saw that she wasn’t wearing a shirt he clenched his teeth trying to look away but he couldn’t even though all he could see was her back but her skin looked so soft and her curves were perfect he could even see a bit of her breasts from the side.   
He sighed heavily forcing himself to stay back not to go in there and rip off the rest of her cloths, he slowly looked away clenching his fists starting to walk away. ‘This is ridiculous I shouldn’t be having these thoughts about some one I just met.’ He shook his head trying to shake the images flashing in his mind but they wouldn’t go away it only made his erection worse and throb, he quickly went into his room sitting down onto his bed rubbing his forehead sighing deeply trying to make it go away.   
A slight knock appeared on his door causing him to jump a bit quickly grabbing one of his pillows putting it over his lap to hide his erection. Krissy appeared in front of him in night dress the minute she walked threw his door and image of him ripping her dress off and pushing her up against the wall. “Vilkas I have a question.” She crossed her arms looking at him. “Okay what is it.” He cleared his throat gripping the pillow. “I was wondering if you could be the one to train me tomorrow with my battle axe.” Her cheeks were still faintly pink from the mead. “Uh yea sure I can show you a few basic things I know.” He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly clearing his throat again.   
“Listen I’m tired so..” He looked up at her seeing her cheeks flush a bit from embarrassment. “Oh right okay well goodnight then.” She awkwardly stepped out of the room and walked away, he sighed again slowly laying down closing his eyes. 'I get the feeling he’s uncomfortable around me.’ Krissy thought to herself walking to the room quarters going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day it was a bit colder then the previous days but that didn’t stop them from training. “Alright now yesterday your problem was that you didn’t have a proper stance you left your self too open and you were also too eager for the hit.” Vilkas spoke grabbing his shield and raising it up. “Now hit me with your best hit.”   
Krissy nodded un sheathing her battle axe and taking a great swing at him causing him to take a step. “Not bad but like I said before your leaving your self too open for example.” Vilkas quickly bashed her with his shield and threw his leg underneath tripping her causing her to fall back and once she was on the ground he pointed his sword down at her touching her chin with it. “If this was a real fight you would be dead by now.” He smirked a little putting his sword back into its sheathe and helped her back up.  
Krissy looked at him a bit annoyed while dusting the dirt off of her bottom. “Alright now try putting your left leg back a bit and since your right handed your right leg forward and hold your weapon out in front of you.” Vilkas instructed her waving to her feet. She did what she was told and held her weapon out in front of her. “Like this?” She asked looking at him.   
“Yes.” He spoke quickly coming at her with his blade out, she gasped in surprise a bit and quickly used her battle axe to block with it and once his blade was blocked she quickly rammed it hard causing him to almost fall back. “There just like that!” Vilkas smiled putting his sword back and his shield down. “Stance is important during a battle I’m surprised you have made it this far.” He chuckled teasing her a bit. She rolled her eyes at him putting her battle axe away, he gave her a crooked smile thinking she looked cute when she was annoyed.   
He cleared his throat quickly becoming uncomfortable remembering last night. “Why don’t you train with Aela a bit she can show you some things.” He looked away crossing his arms and nodding to Aela who was sitting down watching them, Krissy blinked in confusion at his sudden awkwardness. Aela walked over crossing her arms looking at Vilkas tilting her head to the side a bit. “What’s the problem I thought you guys were doing well.” She raised an eyebrow but smirked a little at him. “Nothing I just think you should train her for now on.” He walked away not even glancing at Krissy.  
Krissy turned her head to Aela raising her eyebrows in question of what just happened and Aela just smiled and shrugged. “Have you ever considered using a bow?” Aela un sheathed her bow quickly shooting an arrow at one of the dummies hitting it in the head. “A bow? Well I was mainly just wanting to learn more of the two handed weapon.” She gestured towards her battle axe on her back. “Yes a two handed weapon is all well and good but a bow has its advantages that a battle axe does not for example, your sneaking threw an enemy’s camp and they are all asleep you do not wish to jump straight at them with a weapon for you could wake them all up but if you were skilled in a bow.” She shot another arrow hitting in the middle of the dummies target. “You could take them all out in their sleep.”  
She smiled at Krissy putting her bow away. “You could do both if you wish.” She picked up a bow and handed it to her. “I can?” She looked at bow and traced the designs on it with her fingers. “Of course you can a good warrior always knows their way around every weapon for every advantage, especially a woman warrior.” Aela winked at her, Krissy blinked in confusion for a moment trying to decide if that was supposed to be dirty or not. “Enough chit chat now give that bow a try I have a feeling you might like it.” Aela leaned her back on the stone wall and observed her, Krissy grabbed an arrow and shot it hitting the stick between the dummies head and middle. “Not bad the enemy would have a died from that shot since it would technically be their throat but I bet you an do better.” Aela crossed her arms nodding to her.  
After a few hours of training they decided to finally head back inside for a break and some lunch. “Your doing well just keep it up and you’ll be an expert at it.” Aela punched her shoulder playfully and took a seat at the table, she was right Krissy actually did enjoy the bow and was considering of doing both. As she walked in she saw Vilkas sitting next to Farkas eating and talking, she blinked not sure if she wanted to sit next to them or not she did like Farkas he was at least nice and good company but she had the feeling that Vilkas was just uncomfortable around her and didn’t much care for her.  
So she decided to sit next to the dark elf named Athis and then Ria quickly sat down in the other seat that was next Krissy. “I saw you training out there with Vilkas and Aela, you’re pretty good.” She smiled cheerfully at her and Krissy smiled back at her. “Thanks but I’m really not that good yet.” Krissy shrugged looking down at the empty plate in front of her she didn’t care for boasting and usually didn’t know what to say in reply when someone complemented her. She reached forward and started grabbing food putting it on her plate feeling her stomach begin to growl. “You gonna stuff your face again? If so let me know so I can shield my self from the food spilling from your mouth.” Athis spoke making fun of her.  
Krissy just put down her fork and looked a head with an annoyed look on her face. “I’ll stuff your face.” She mumbled picking up her fork again and began to eat. “Sorry what was that.” Athis spoke out loud where everyone could clearly hear them and now they were all staring at them. She quickly turned her head to him glaring at him in complete aggravation and annoyance, it everything she had not to punch him right in the face. She didn’t really care for him the first thing he said to her when they met was an insult and now it seems everything he says to her are just more insults he was almost worse then Njada and she was a total bitch.  
She just sighed and started eating into her food shaking off her feelings trying not to let him get to her. “Right just ignore me it’s not like your strong enough anyways, it seems their letting anybody into the companions now a days.” Suddenly she just couldn’t hold back anymore, she clenched her fists quickly grabbing a hand full of food and shoving it in his face causing him to fall back in his chair. “Hows that for stuffing your face!” She yelled out in frustration but with a grin on her face for shutting him up.   
He slowly got up wiping the food from off of his face, he took a deep breath slowly picking up so food and then chucking it at her but Krissy was able to duck down dodging it, it flew over her head and instead of hitting her it hit Vilkas right in the face. Athis expression quickly changed to frightened once he realized what he did. Farkas’s eyes got wide seeing Vilkas just sit there his anger slowly rising at such nonsense, Vilkas slowly got up wiping what he could off of his face and walking right over to Athis looking down at the elf. Krissy slowly backed up making sure she wasn’t in the cross fire of what was about to happen.  
Vilkas picked up a bowl that was filled with some kind of soup and dumped it right on top of his head. Krissy couldn’t help but bust out laughing at the sight of the elf with soup pouring down his face, Vilkas reached for more food and quickly turned around throwing it at Krissy hitting her in the face with it. “Hey!” She yelled grabbing a hand full of food and threw some right back at him but instead of his face it him in the chest and he just looked up at her annoyed picking up some more food getting ready to throw it.   
Food suddenly flew right past Vilkas’s head and right past Krissy as well hitting Farkas in the face causing him to fall right out of his chair. Farkas quickly got up glaring at Athis and Athis shrugged nervously. “I was just trying to hit her I swear!” He pointed at Krissy, Farkas growled throwing food right back at Athis and before they all knew it, it turned into a very violent food fight in Jorrvaskr.   
Njada and Aela were throwing food at each other from left to right, Athis and Farkas were having their own little war, Ria was hiding in a corner behind a tipped over small table throwing her share of food at anybody, Torvar was getting hit more then he was throwing and Vilkas and Krissy were just having an all out war with their food trying to hit all they could of each other with the food. “What’s going on her-” Vignar came storming out of his room but before he could finish his sentence he was hit right in the face with some food sending him right back into his room. “Take this!” Krissy shouted hurling some tomatoes right at Vilkas some actually hitting him but was able to doge the rest of them.  
Vilkas grabbed all he could to throw at her taking a step forward but before he could throw any food at her he slipped on food that was spilt onto the floor making him fall right onto his bottom. Krissy pointed and laughed at him but he quickly grabbed her ankle pulling her down right with him making her fall onto her back. “Hey!” She coughed out from hitting her back kinda hard on the stone floor.   
She sat up a bit grabbing what ever food was on the floor but right when she was about to throw them Vilkas grabbed her arms throwing the food out of her hands and quickly pinning her to the ground. “H-hey.” She stuttered out as Vilkas was not on top of her looking down at her on the ground. He felt his body grow warm seeing at how she was pinned between the ground and his body, he gripped her wrists a bit tighter and slowly began to lean down bringing his face closer to hers, as he drew closer he started to smell her sweet scent passed all the food that covered her. She blinked looking up at him trying to keep her breathing at an easy pace keeping her self from looking so nervous. 'What’s he doing?’ She thought to self, part of her wanted to struggle but the other part wanted him to stay like that.  
He got to where his nose almost touched hers, he examined her face and some of the food that was on it, he let go of one of her wrists grabbing her chin and tilting it to the left a bit seeing some part of a sweet roll was smeared on it. He leaned down even more bringing his face closer to her neck his breath hitting it slightly causing goose bumps to rise on her body. He slowly began to lick it off her neck feeling her tense up a bit, a warm feeling quickly flew threw her body sending chills down her spine. She gasped a little tensing up more feeling his teeth dig down a bit into her neck, he began to suck on her neck a bit smelling her arousal rising and her heart beat increase which only made it harder for him to keep his bulge down.  
Kodlak and Skjor appeared from the stairs standing there for a moment watching the fight for a moment not really sure of what to do. Kodlak just turned around and went right back down stairs letting Skjor handle it. “Hey!” Skjors loud voice thundered threw the room causing it to go completely still and silent, Vilkas quickly got off of Krissy and stood up to look at Skjor. Krissy slowly sat up grabbing her neck looking up at Vilkas who was refusing to look at her at the moment.  
She turned her head to see the hole room still and staring at Skjor nervously, she blushed remembering that the room was fill with people. ‘Did they see?!?’ She thought a bit panicked and embarrassed. 'And what was that? Why did he...’ She turned her head back at Vilkas who was still looking at Skjor waiting for more yelling, she slowly got up on her feet trying to wipe the food off of her self. “I expected this from the welps but circle members!?! I thought better!” He yelled at them his face red from frustration. “You’ve all made a mess and I expect it to be cleaned before sunset am I clear!” He crossed his arm looking over everyone and shook his head in annoyance. “Now all of you go get yourselves cleaned up and then come straight back.” He turned around and walked back down stairs.  
Torvar slowly got up off the floor and was completely covered in food from head to toe. “I was getting tired of it anyways.” He started walking wiping food off of his clothes and at the site of him everyone began to laugh quietly trying to keep it from Skjor hearing them. Krissy looked down awkwardly still thinking about what had happened holding the spot on her neck hoping no one saw them, she slowly started to walk a bit after Torvar heading downstairs to clean her self up.   
Vilkas watched her walk away still feeling his erection push up against his armor making it uncomfortable for him. “I saw” Aela whispered behind him in a teasing voice. Vilkas jumped a bit looking at her annoyed. “Saw what?” He asked in an annoyed voice, Aela patted the side of her neck smirking at him knowing it would make him mad.   
He quickly looked away in aggravation and just started to walk away with a second glance to her, he began to feel bad wondering how Krissy felt about it he doesn’t know why he did it just that he couldn’t keep himself from doing it. 'I hope I didn’t embarrass her if anyone else saw.’ He sighed heading for the downstairs as was everybody else.


	5. Chapter 5

After cleaning her self up she decided to finally ascend up stairs to do what Skjor had told them to do, as she got up stairs she saw most of the companions from before cleaning up the room and Vilkas was off by him self cleaning the mess he had made on the floor.   
She felt butterflies lift in her stomach seeing him she placed her hand on her neck again as if she could still feel his teeth digging into it, she sighed shaking her feelings away and grabbing a cloth to clean up what ever mess around.  
It didn’t take long for the mess to get cleaned up since there were several of them cleaning the room up, after it was done some retired down stairs and others went back outside to continue their drinking and training it was barely dark.   
Vilkas turned his head watching Krissy moved he sighed deeply feeling stupid for what he did earlier thinking now she must be uncomfortable around him which wasn’t what he wanted he actually wanted to get to get to know her, to be around her. He remembered her sweet smell and the taste of her neck, he clenched his fists trying to shake the feelings but they wouldn’t go away. He brought himself to look away from her at least hoping that would help he sighed deeply again putting the cloth down on the table.   
He looked up after hearing a door open and close he looked around noticing that Krissy was no longer in the room. 'She must of gone outside.’ He thought to himself, he wanted to follow her outside and talk to her but he forced himself to just stay inside maybe it was better that way.   
Krissy sat down at a table next to Tovar he was drinking more but that didn’t surprise her. He sat up straight and sniffed the air deeply. “Ahhhhh you smell that? That’s fresh mead on the wind! Hulda must of brought out a new batch, whattya say we go and get some mead.” Torvar leaned over giving Krissy a drunken smile.  
She shrugged. “Sure I could use a drink.” Krissy and Torvar got up from their seats and headed out to the Bannered Mare, as they walked threw the market district Krissy heard some arguing going on between Carlotta and Mikael. “I’m not telling you again Mikael leave me alone! No means no you arrogant bastard!” She yelled at him angrily. “Sure what ever you say Carlotta but I know you want me.” Mikael winked at her and walked away from her going to the Bannered Mare, Carlotta let out a frustrated sigh as she started to wrap up her cheeses and breads.  
Krissy turned towards Torvar. “Go on with out me I’ll catch up.” She started to walk towards Carlotta. “Fine whatever.” Torvar went into the Bannered mare. “Looked like that one was giving you trouble.” Krissy crossed her arms looking at Carlotta. “You have no idea, it’s bad enough with all the guards but Mikael is the worst of them all no matter how many times I tell that Nord no he just wont take that for an answer and worse then that he spreads rumors about me also!” She wrinkled up her nose in aggravation as she started wrapping up her fruits and vegetables. “Want me to talk to him for you?” Krissy tilted her a bit to look at the kinds of fruits she has. “Hah you can try but I doubt it’ll do anything but hey knock yourself out.” Carlotta nodded to her grabbing her broom.  
Krissy entered the Bannered Mare looking around and she found Mikael leaning over the bar bragging to Hulda about how early he was able to leave the Bards college and Hulda just stood there pretending to listen. Krissy walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, he looked at her. “Yea?” He asked her raising an eyebrow. “You need to leave Carlotta alone.” Krissy crossed her arms. “Sorry but no an do Carlotta is mine you hear me, she just doesn’t know it yet.” He smirked at her looking her up and down. “But I see you’re jealous of her sorry sweetie but I already got my heart for a woman but I’m sure one night wouldn’t hurt.” He chuckled reaching out putting his hand her shoulder keeping his smirk up on his face.  
Krissy rolled her eyes in annoyance and brushed his hand off. “I wont ask again Mikael, leave her alone or else.” She glared at him. “Yea what are you going to do?” Mikael crossed his arms trying to intimidate her a bit raising his chest up, Torvar sat there at the bar looking at them both wide eyed slowly getting up to get out of the way.   
Krissy sighed deeply running her finger on the top of the bar thinking of what she was actually going to do, she would love to punch him but she hasn’t been in much fists fights so she wasn’t sure she would actually win and the companions might not like it if she started a fight. “That’s what I thought, but now I have to teach you a lesson I do have a reputation to protect after all.” He backed up raising his fist in the air getting ready to throw a swing. 'Perfect.’ She thought quickly ducking as Mikael swung at her with all his force.  
She quickly grabbed his arm pulling it back causing him to fall forward hitting his head on the table. Everyone gasped and quickly got out of the way. “Hah! Get him!” Torvar yelled holding two mugs in the air sitting back watching. Mikael groaned in aggravation quickly jumped up and taking more swings at her actually hitting her a few times but she was able to block the others with her arms, she wasn’t wearing her armor so she knew she’d be feeling this tomorrow.   
She grabbed one of his arms that was swung at her throwing it out of the way to leave his face exposed and quickly threw a punch hitting him straight in the face feeling a crack underneath her knuckles she assumed it was his nose. “Lucky hit.” Mikael fell over a bit looking up at her with blood running down his nose. “But still not good enough!” He threw him self at her pushing her with full force causing her to fall back toppling over chairs.  
“Son of a bitch.” She mumbled kicking his shin hard enough to make him kneel down a bit where she could reach his face kicking it hard where he fell back, she quickly jumped up grabbing onto his shoulders forcing him down and punching his face a few times. “Alright Alright! Enough!” He called out trying to shield his face from her punches. She stopped and sat there breathing hard looking down at him. “Are you going to leave Carolotta alone now?” She raised one fist threatening him. “Yes yes I will I swear!” He pushed her off and slowly got up onto his bottom wiping the blood off of his face.   
She slowly got up off the floor wiping the blood from her mouth. “Hah that was the best fight I’ve seen in a while!” Torvar threw himself onto her swinging his arm around her neck. “Woah.” She almost fell over but was able to pull her self up holding onto Torvar. “You deserve a drink my friend!” He shouted shoving a mug into her hand. “Heres to you!” He swung her around chugging his mead, she laughed and chugged hers right along with him.  
A few hours passed and it was now well close to midnight and they were finally now stumbling back Jorravaskr singing cheerfully holding mugs in their hands. They both stumbled threw the door laughing loudly and was greeted by Vilkas and Farkas. “Where have you two been?” Vilkas crossed his arms looking at them both, the thought of them both together alone and especially drunk stirred something up in his stomach he couldn’t bare the thought.  
Torvar looked up at him drunk and confused but mostly drunk. “Whats it to ya.” Torver blinked swaying side to side a bit taking chugging the last of his mead down and dropping the mug on the floor. Vilkas looked at him in disgust trying to keep images out of his mind of them together she was way too good for Torver she would never stoop that low. 'I hope...’ He thought. “We were just curious is all you both kind of just disappeared.” Farkas patted his brothers back a bit trying to calm him down he could when he got frustrated. “Well I’ll tell ya what happened Krissy kicked some ass is what happened!” Torvar laughed out ruffling up her hair a bit. “Though she kind of got beat up her self but you should see the other guy!” He pointed at them waving his hand in front of their faces.  
Vilkas waved his hand away looking over at Krissy examining her face seeing the bruises and the dried blood on her lip. “Are you alright?” He asked a bit concerned she had just recently started training how bad was the fight? “Pffft! I...I..I am fine!” Krissy let go of Torvar trying to regain her balance but instead fell forward onto Vilkas causing him to catch her and keep her from falling onto the floor.  
Torvar immediately fell to the floor. “H-hey what was that for!” Torver grumbled out but it was almost immediate he fell asleep on the place he fell. Krissy laughed a bit at him she slid forward a bit more having no luck regaining her balance her body pushed up more against Vilkas. He held her a bit tighter so that she wouldn’t fall, he sighed a bit trying to control himself she was right up against him it was difficult. “Alright come on I’ll help you down stairs to your bed.” Vilkas sighed grabbing her arms and putting it around his neck. “I’ll bet.” Farkas mumbled with a grin on his face kicking Torvars leg a bit to see if he was really out.  
Vilkas helped her down the stairs slowly and carefully trying not to drop her. “You know Vilkas...I..I can’t help but keep thinking about earlier.” She grumbled out drunkly. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “What do you mean?” He kept his eyes away from her a bit. “Oh please you-” He accidently loosened his grip on her to where she fell back hard and since she had a good grip on him she took him with her. She stopped her self from falling onto the floor by hitting her back up against the wall and Vilkas stumbled forward with her but he stopped himself by putting his hands on the wall to keep himself from toppling right into her.  
He looked up and his eyes widened realizing how this would look to someone who could just walk right out of the rooms or come down stairs. Her back was against the wall and he was standing over with his hands on the wall. “Sorry.” He cleared his throat looking down a bit but slowly raised his eyes back up to meet her eyes. She looked back up at him straightening her self up against the wall leaning a bit closer to him, she admired his bright blue eyes and the way he was built she tilted her head a bit looking at his arms seeing his muscles tense a bit from him holding himself up from the wall and her.   
She slowly raised her arms and started to trace her hands on the muscles of his upper arm, she felt them tense up more to her touch but she kept her eyes locked onto his she watched his jaw tense up a bit as she moved her hands up more. He tried keeping his breath at bay and to restrain himself but it was hard, he smelt her arousal but he was certain it was just all the mead she drank taking over but a big part of him didn’t care, the wolf inside him wanted him to pounce to just take her right then and there. His eyes started to change color a bit as lust began to flow threw his body, he jumped a bit feeling her hand run across his chest.  
She could feel his tight chest muscles threw the cotton shirt he wore, she slowly started to lower her hand a bit down to his stomach area slightly feeling his abbs. She kept lowering her hand until she reached the end of his shirt and the top of his pants, she slowly started to slide her fingers right underneath his shirt almost entering the top of his pants. He quickly grabbed her wrist stopping her and pinning it to the wall holding it there he drew his face closer to hers a low growl escaped his throat, not of anger but of lust and arousal.  
She tensed up a bit and her eyes widened at the growl but she was more excited by it then frightened. 'I shouldn’t be doing this...I don’t want him to think I’m so easy bait but...I can’t control this feeling of want...of wanting him...’ She began to breath heavily feeling her heart beat increase, her legs began to shake a bit from the feeling she began to feel running all threw out her body like butterflies fluttering all over and a warmth building up inside her. ‘I should stop...this isn’t right I shouldn’t take advantage of her like this she is still half drunk but I...I can’t stop, I don’t want to stop...why do I keep feeling like this around her...’ Vilkas thought too himself slowly leaning in towards her neck.  
He placed one hand onto her neck holding the back of her head as he drew his face closer to her his nose slightly rubbing against the skin of her neck, he smelt her sweet scent that he felt he couldn’t get enough of it ever since he first got a sniff of it. He breathed out with a shaky voice leaning his body against hers, he felt her jump a bit and heard a little gasp escape her lips once she felt his throbbing bulge push up against her hip. “Shouldn’t you be going to bed?” He whispered into her ear his lips basically leaning up against her ear.  
Chills ran threw her body as goose bumps began to form on top of her skin, she put her free hand on the back of his head letting her fingers run threw his thick hair a bit, she leaned in a little getting closer to his ear. “Are you going to take me bed?” She whispered into his ear, she felt him tense up and let out a deep sigh pushing himself up against her more pressing his erection into her thigh. “We shouldn’t...” He cut off his sentence tightening his grip on her wrist feeling his hear pound against his chest, it was like the wolf inside him was scratching at his bare skin to be let out.  
He lifted his face to meet hers, he looked deeply into her eyes placing both hand on the side of her head his nose touching hers. Her chest was heaving in and out as she took deep breaths her heart pounding she felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. He took one last deep breath before he placed his mouth over hers kissing her deeply, she let out a surprised gasp almost a moan. He grabbed her hips drawing them closer pushing his pelvis right up against hers digging his bulge into her.  
The door slammed open and Torvar came stumbling down the steps causing Vilkas to quickly jump back tearing himself away from her afraid who ever came down the stairs would see. “Huh? Whadya..” Torvar mumbled out still completely hammered as he started towards the quarters but fell to the floor before reaching a bed, they both looked at him and then back at each other. Vilkas cleared his throat looking away realizing that he had almost lost control. “Well I should probably..” He pointed down the hall. “Right.” Krissy said quietly rubbing the back of her neck looking away from him also. “Goodnight.” He cleared his throat again quickly turning and walking away from her getting to his room as fast as he could. 'What’s wrong with me! He must think I’m some easy whore like those ladies at the Bannered Mare...’ She quickly ran into the quarters jumping over Torvar and into bed plowing her head into the pillow, she let out a long sigh into it. 'I’m so stupid.’ She thought kicking her self for letting that happen. ‘Why did I do that!? I can’t believe I did that...What must she think of me now? I shouldn’t of lost control like that.’ Vilkas thought to himself while laying on his back on his bed, he stared at the ceiling feeling his erection slowly go away as he became more embarrassed with himself. ‘I hope she was drunk enough where she wont remember it tomorrow...’ He slightly hoped but then the feeling of disappointment became to flood over him when part of him wanted her to remember but it was for the best if she didn’t but he knew it wouldn’t be that easy. All he could do now though was to just sleep and hope tomorrow was not going to be awkward.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days have passed since that night and Krissy was finally out doing some jobs for the circle members mainly Aela and Farkas, they sent them on jobs that would help her skills increase and it made her feel better to get away for a bit to keep her mind clear. Ever since that night Krissy couldn’t stop thinking about Vilkas and how it seemed he wanted her more than she wanted him but she knew she was the one who led him on and he probably didn’t mean it.  
It was early in the morning and Krissy was out doing another job for Aela, somehow a wolf had gotten into the blacksmith in Riverwoods home and she was sent to take care of it. On the jobs Aela sent her on she was always instructed her to only use the bow to become better at it. Krissy didn’t mind she actually started really enjoy using the bow it was quit and quick if you hit the right spot on the target.  
Vilkas let out a loud yawn sitting up in his bed stretching his arms out, he scratched the back of his head trying to shake the images left over from his dreams. Ever since that night he couldn’t stop thinking about it, every time he was even near her he felt his urges peak up and he couldn’t stand it.  
He couldn’t allow it to happen again it wasn’t right for him to do that especially when she was well drunken with mead it was taking advantage of her, though it was clear she wanted it too but he felt only because of the mead in her.  
After getting his armor on he headed upstairs for breakfast his stomach growling smelling the fresh sweet buns that Tilma had recently made. He began to walk towards the table looking around and smiling at the fellow companions gathered around having their own conversations but he frowned once he realized Krissy was no where in site.  
He sat down next to Aela grabbing a mug of water and placing some food onto his plate.  
He took a small bite out of one of the sweet buns and turned to Aela. “Where’s Krissy at? Is she out training?” He asked taking a sip of his water. “No she’s out doing a job for me, a wolf has gotten into the blacksmith in Riverwoods home again.” She was eating an apple. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit turning his head to her. “This early? How long has she been gone?” He asked tapping his finger on his cup. “Worried about your mate?” She asked slightly turning to him with a teasing grin on her face. “W-what? No, she’s not my-” He glared at her annoyed and looked away. “I was only curious.” He growled a bit in frustration. “Oh relax she shouldn’t be too long, she’s getting better.” Aela admitted finishing he apple and getting up from the table. “Come train with me Vilkas it’s been awhile since I’ve beaten you up.” She chuckled grabbing her blade. “Beaten me?!” He spat out at her quickly getting up and following her outside.  
It was a hairy fight with the beast but she managed to kill it and dragged it outside. “Thanks again for the help companion, give my thanks the rest of them for me.” Alvor said with a relieved smile on his face. “No problem, I’ll take care of the wolf for you.” She began to walk away dragging it behind her but Alvor stopped her. “No wait just leave it here I can use its fur.” Krissy nodded leaving the wolf with him and waved her goodbyes walking out of the village.  
She took a cloth out of her pack wiping the blood from her hands and her face, she winced feeling a sudden sting when she touched the cloth to her cheek. She raised her hand lightly touching it finding out that the wolf had scratched her cheek in the fight, it wasn’t too deep but still stung pretty bad. She looked up seeing that the sun was already high up in the sky she figured it would be close to noon or maybe even past it a bit by the time she got back to Jorrvaskr.  
Vilkas popped up into her mind causing her to feel butterflies rise up in her stomach again. She was a bit excited to see him but mostly nervous she had kept her distance from him the past few days afraid to know what he thought of her. She sighed trying to shake her feelings away she felt it was best that she kept herself from him unless he wanted to be around her and he hasn’t made any attempt at it so she just assumed what was obvious.  
The sun had peaked high in the sky and it was just a little past noon, she had finally reached Whiterun. She sighed a bit relieved, she skipped breakfast and was looking forward to some of Tilmas home cooking her stomach growled. She walked a fast pace towards Jorrvaskr almost in a skip she had almost forgotten her troubles and thoughts of Vilkas.  
When she had finally reached Jorrvaskr she came to a stop and the smile on her face quickly disappeared at the site of Vilkas outside and training. He was bashing at one of the dummies with his great sword, he wasn’t wearing his usual armor it must of been some kind of training armor he wore when he wasn’t out of jobs. She observed and admired his form and muscles the sweat running down them causing them to have a shine in the sun light and the way he stood up straight running his fingers threw his hair and wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Aela looked over and grinned seeing how Krissy was looking at Vilkas, it was obvious the two liked each other but either one of them had enough sense to do anything about it.  
Vilkas breathed heavily he had been at it for a couple hours now but it felt good it was like a sort of relief for him. He caught something from the corner of his eye and tilted his head a bit side ways to find it was Krissy standing there staring at him. She quickly looked away realizing he had seen her and walked away quickly feeling embarrassed about how she was just standing there admiring him.  
He was wanting to stop her by saying something but his mind became blank and could find nothing to say. He sighed heavily in frustration and took another hit at the dummy but it was hard enough to where his sword become stuck in the side of it. “Son of a.” He mumbled out in aggravation trying to pull his sword out. Aela sighed out loudly enough to grab his attention. “What!?” He shouted out at her as he kept pulling onto his sword. “Oh nothing.” She smirked at him getting up off of the ground and walking away to back inside.  
Vilkas mumbled to himself as he kept trying to pull out his sword, he growled in ager becoming impatient with it. “Come on you stupid worthless piece of!” He pulled with each word but in the end he pulled so hard that it not only flied out of the dummy but also his hand flying threw the air and landing in the ground right by Torvars feet while he was walking. “Woah!” He dodged it by falling back onto his bottom. “Watch it you dumb bastard!” He yelled at him shaking his fist at Vilkas.  
Vilkas let out another growl walking over grabbing his sword and laying it up against a wooden post, he sat down at one of the table grabbing a pitcher of water pouring it down on a cloth. He wringed the cloth out and dabbed it on his face cooling himself off wiping the sweat and dirt off, he shook his head trying to keep the thoughts away that were swimming in his mind but it felt like no use he just couldn’t stop thinking about it all. Especially that night when they almost...He sighed rubbing his forehead closing his eyes a bit picturing what she might look like naked but the sound of a door opening and closing knocked him out of it, he jumped turning to see who it was and it was Krissy.  
She looked at him and gave him a little awkward smile as she walked by, he returned a smile to her watching her walk by examining her. He noticed that she had her bow and arrows in her hands. ‘She must be out here to train.’ He thought watching her walk over to one of the dummies, he smiled a bit thinking he was going to enjoy watching her he could see how well she has really gotten. Krissy grabbed an arrow and pulled it back with her bow and aimed it right for the dummies head, she tired to concentrate but it was hard knowing Vilkas was behind her and probably watching she almost felt pressured to make sure she did a good job.  
She fired the arrow but instead of hitting dummies head it flew right past it scraping it a bit but hitting the stone wall and breaking. She sighed in frustration grabbing another arrow. ‘Alright just ignore him and pretend you’re alone, just you and this dummy.’ She thought to herself trying to make herself feel better but it wasn’t really working, she slowly raised the arrow again trying to aim for its head but when she shot the arrow it missed again breaking on the stone wall, she bit her lip in aggravation. Vilkas chuckled seeing that she was nervous and he just couldn’t help himself at the opportunity.  
Vilkas got up from his chair slowly walking up behind her, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders making her jump a bit, he leaned forward a bit. “Let me help you.” He whispered into her ear. She shivered a bit at the feeling of his hands on her and his warm breath against her ear. “Grab another arrow and pull it back again.” He crossed his arms watching her do what he had said. “Now what.” She said clearing her throat trying not to sound nervous, he smiled and gently grabbed both of her arms raising them up a bit. “Now try to stand up a straighter.” He whispered placing his hand onto her stomach sliding his hand up just underneath her breasts. Krissy felt shivers run threw spine as she straightened her posture to the movement of his hand. “Now watch the tip and take a deep breath....now shoot.” He whispered a bit more loudly, she did and the arrow hit the dummy right in the head. She smiled in excitement and turned to look at Vilkas but she immediately felt butterflies lift up in her body when she realized how close his face was to hers. His hand remained on her upper stomach close to her breasts and he lowered his other one to her lower hip softly running his fingers on her upper leg close to her thigh.  
She bit her bottom lip feeling her body grow warm to his touch, he smiled a little at her but it faded slowly when he realized she had a wound on her face. He lifted his hand up and tilted her face to the side to get a better look at it. “Is this from the job?” He asked letting of her chin. “Yea the wolf got me a little.” She looked away a little putting her hand on it, he took her hand away and placed his thumb on it causing her to wince from the sting of his touch but she kind of liked it mainly because it from him. “You should have it looked at it could get infected.” He kept his eyes on her rubbing his thumb on it a little. “Are you going to look at it for me?” She asked with a bit of a seductive tone, he clenched his jaw a little tightening his grip a bit. “I’ll look at more than that.” He whispered to her bringing her closer to him.  
Aela walked out and saw them together she grinned chuckling a bit and almost felt bad for having to interrupt. “Hey Vilkas!” She yelled crossing her arms. Vilkas quickly let go of Krissy and stepped back turning to look at Aela his expression telling her how annoying she was, she smiled and enjoyed it. “The old man wants to see all the circle in his room for a meeting so hurry up.” She shouted to him hardly being able to hold back her laugh as she went back inside.  
Vilkas sighed and looked at Krissy. “Looks like I gotta go.” He said giving her an apologetic smile walking away and back into Jorrvaskr. Krissy stood there placing her hand back over her cut and watching him walk, she sighed heavily still feeling his hands on her. She decided to go ahead and walk back inside to grab a small bite to eat, as she walked in she noticed that Njada and Athis were arguing like always but this time there was more tension to it.  
Krissy sat down next to Ria who was sitting next to Torvar. “So what are they fighting about now?” She asked looking over at Ria. “You know I’m not really sure this time its been going from one thing to another for about an hour now.” Ria tapped her finger on her lip watching them. “That’s strange usually Njada would beat the lights out of him by now.” Krissy poured her self some mead and grabbed some bread and cheese putting it on her plate. “Yea usually but somethings different about this one.” Ria rested her head on her hand watching them. “It’s been kinda boring I don’t think they will go anywhere with it.” She sighed keeping her head rested on her palm.  
Krissy took a bite of her cheese and looked up watching them argue aimlessly. “What you think you can take me?!?” Athis yelled at Njada quickly standing up in his chair glaring at he. “Oh I know I can grey skin!” She yelled right back at him standing up and getting into his face, he tackled her to the ground starting another fight with her. “There they go.” Krissy said chuckling in amusement drinking her mead. “You know what those two need? I think those two just need to get a room and have it out in a bed you know what I’m saying!” Torvar yelled out waving his mug around and then chugging the mead down. Krissy and Ria both looked at each other in disgust making them both shutter at the thought of them together.  
'Though it might actually get whatever crawled up Njadas ass out and loosen her up a bit.’ Krissy thought drinking more of her mead. “Sure sure there babies might be ugly as hell but hey! I think they fit.” Torvar went on about it and Ria looked very uncomfortable next to him making a sickened face. Krissy chuckled a bit finishing her food and then grabbing one of the fresh sweet rolls, she forgot how hungry she was earlier and forgot to eat, seeing Vilkas train made her loose her thoughts completely she thought she might start stuffing her face again.  
After a few minutes Athis and Njada finally quit fighting and were both just leaning over breathing hard with bruised faces and bloody noses. Skjor walked up the stairs and over to Krissy. “May I have a word?” He said looking down at her, Krissy nodded and got up walking away from everyone. “I have a job for you welp but this isn’t any ordinary job like you would get from Aela or Farkas this job is a test.” He stopped walking and turned to face her crossing his arms. “A test?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes a test, a test to prove your mettle and worth, we have learned of another piece of Wuuthrad had been found and we need you to go retrieve it.” He said to her. “Wuuthrad?” She asked tilting her head a bit. “Yes Wuuthrad was the battle axe that Ysgramor himself carried, Farkas will be your Shield-Brother on this job you leave first thing in the morning got it?” He said un crossing his arms and giving her a stern look. “Understood.” She nodded to him and watched him walk away. Krissy suddenly felt excitement spark up inside her, this was her first actual job nothing like the small jobs she’s been getting from Farkas and Aela, she was excited and ready to finally prove herself worthy.  
Krissy quickly went downstairs and get her things ready for tomorrow since she was to leave first thing in the morning, she quickly changed out of her armor and into her normal clothing. She observed her armor to see if anything needed to be done to do it but it seemed fine as did her weapon. 'I’ll need to get more supplies before we leave tomorrow.’ She thought going threw her potions and things, she stood up straight and smiled full of excitement. But the feelings of being nervous began to take over, draugr did kind of freak her out she’s only encountered them a couple times but that wasn’t all of it.  
She was mainly being nervous that she may not be good enough but she knew she couldn’t think like that so she shook the feelings away letting her excitement coming back. “So big day tomorrow huh?” She jumped a bit at the sudden voice behind her, she turned around to find it was Vilkas standing in the door way leaning on the door henge. “Yea, first real job.” She said with a smile turning around completely facing him. “Well you don’t want to get too excited it can be just as dangerous as doubt in battle.” He smiled a bit at her cheerful mood and stood up straight  
She watched him trying to ignore the butterflies lifting in her stomach. “Nordic ruins can be dangerous you’ll need to be careful.” He took a few steps towards her. “Well good thing Farkas will be there then he’ll watch my back.” She felt her stomach twists into knots watching him walk closer to her. Vilkas came to a stop he was standing close to her where he could smell her sweet scent, Krissy crossed her arms looking down trying to hide her nervousness. “Yes and you’ll have to watch his back as well that’s what a Shield-Brother and Shield-Sister are for.” He smiled a little bit at her placing a hand on her shoulder feeling her jump a bit at his touch. “Yes of course.” She looked back at him giving him a crooked smile.  
He moved his hand up a bit his fingers touching her neck and slowly sliding to the back of her neck touching her hair. Her skin was soft and warm, he wanted nothing more than to just take off her clothing and press her naked body right up against his. He cleared his throat slowly lowering his hand from her neck afraid he was making her uncomfortable.  
She tensed up a bit seeing him pull away when she wanted him to do the opposite they were alone and there was a door. There was nothing stopping her from throwing herself to him and kissing him. But she didn’t, she just looked away nervously feeling the butterflies get worse. She wanted to restrain herself from him better she didn’t want him to think low of her. She sighed quietly lowering her eyes from him but he placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up to where she had to look at him.  
He looked deeply into her green eyes and couldn’t stop thinking about how much he wanted her, his body ached for hers and he felt like he couldn’t hold back any longer. But he just tightened up his jaw closing his eyes and slowly pulling back his hand. “Well.” He cleared his throat taking a few steps back. “I should let you get back to preparing you do have to wake up fairly early tomorrow.” He scratched the back of his head sighing and looking down. “Yea...Yea I guess so.” She crossed her arms tilting her head down but kept her eyes up at him. “Well I’ll let you be then.” He gave her a little smile slowly turning around and walking out of the room.  
She wanted to stop him, she wanted to just have him but she knew it probably wouldn’t wise. She didn’t wanna make it any more awkward by making it worse so she just turned around and went back to what she was doing. She had a big day tomorrow and she couldn’t afford any distractions she didn’t want to mess anything up or cause anything to happen that could hurt Farkas tomorrow because she had something on her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun barely peaked up over the mountains when it was time for Farkas and Krissy to be on their way. Krissy slowly sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes yawning loudly it seemed no one else was awake yet, she hardly got any sleep from the excitement and being nervous it was like she just laid awake all night. She got up rubbing the back of her neck getting out her armor and slipping it on. “You ready Shield-Sister?” Farkas came to the door with his pack already full and tied to his back.  
She nodded slipping her boots on and grabbing her pack walking up to him. “If you don’t mind I need to get supplies before we leave is that alright?” She asked him taking a few steps towards him.   
He nodded with a crooked smile on his face as he began to walk towards the door to upstairs. “So tell me about this place.” She said following up behind him. “Dustman’s Cairn, it’s an old Nordic ruin that we believe the fragment of Wuuthrad is in.” He said opening up the door and walking out towards the table. “So how did you guys find out about it anyways?” She asked grabbing some bread from the table heading towards the door.  
Farkas grabbed a sweet roll eating it on the way out. “From a brilliant man a scholar he came to us with the information.” He said with his mouth full of the roll, as they walked outside they were both greeted by chilly wind and it was partially cloudy in the sky. “Looks like it might rain today, hopefully we will make it to the ruin before it hits.” He spoke finishing his sweet roll.  
“Good morning.” They were both greeted by Vilkas who was sitting at a table with Aela, they were both eating breakfast. “Huh, you two are up early.” Farkas crossed his arms looking at them both. “As far as you know, I usually wake up early before everybody else does.” Aela said looking at them both. “I just woke up early today is all.” Vilkas cleared his throat looking away from them.  
A snicker escaped from Aelas lips making Vilkas quickly turn his head towards he glaring at her. “Well we better get going if we wanna beat the rain.” Farkas said beginning to walk and Krissy following after him. “Good luck!” Aela waved to them as did Vilkas, he let out a long sigh watching them walk away. “Worried?” She asked sipping the water out of her mug. “What? No.” Vilkas looked away from her shifting in his seat a bit.  
A grin slowly spread across her face. “You know Vilkas they will alone for probably the night depending on what they might run into.” Aela snickered out taking another sip of her water. Vilkas tensed up in his seat looking at her annoyed. “Yea and?” He asked with the sound of aggravation in his voice. “Just thought I’d let you know...A cold ruin...A Nord women and man together alone for a hole night possibly.” She couldn’t help but grin, she brought her mug up to her face trying to hide it.   
Vilkas quickly got up from his seat walking to the door. “I don’t care..” He mumbled under his breath opening the door and slamming it shut behind him. “Yea sure.” She laughed out a bit finishing her breakfast.  
After grabbing some potions and supplies they finally made it out of Whiterun and were on their way to Dustman’s Cairn. “Now since this is a Nordic ruin we need to be careful, you already know that there will be draugr but there will also be traps so we will need to watch out for them, I don’t wanna have to carry you back to Jorrvaskr on my back.” He grinned at her teasingly. ‘Or do you?’ She couldn’t help but think to herself causing a smile to spread across her face.  
Farkas looked up at the sky seeing the clouds gather more and darken up a bit. “As long as we don’t run into any trouble on the way there we should hopefully beat the rain.” He said keeping his eye on the sky.  
They were walking threw soggy grass their boots making slushing noises threw the puddles in the grass. “Looks like it already rained some.” Krissy said struggling threw the sticky wet soil. After walking awhile in silence they finally reached their destination barely beating the rain, it was now early in the afternoon barely noon.   
They only ran into a couple of wolves on the way so it wasn’t too bad. “Good we’re finally here.” Farkas said walking quickly to the door as it began to rain, he opened the door letting her go in first and then he ran in right after her.  
They stepped into a dreary cold ruin, there was already dead draugr well, more dead on the ground and some bed trolls on the ground with a burnt out fire pit. “Well looks like someone has already been digging around down here, be careful it could be anybody.” He said walking into the room looking a the draugr on the ground. “Bandits?” She asked walking behind him raising her eyebrow. “Maybe.” He replied kicking one of them making sure they were actually down. “Come on lets get going.” He said taking another look around before walking deeper into the ruin with Krissy following him, he did not like the smell of this place there was something off about it more then it just being an old ruin.  
They kept their footsteps quit as they could being cautious not knowing who could be dwelling deeper in, they ran into a few draugrs on the way but it was really no problem with the both of them. They walked down a few steps leading into some kind of chamber. “I wonder what this room was used for.” Krissy said walking into it more looking around, she saw that the way they needed to go was blocked by a locked gate. “Come on lets look for some of lever or chain.” Farkas said putting his pack down up against a wall and beginning to look around, Krissy saw a small separate chamber.   
She walked into it seeing a few stamina and health potions tipped over she grabbed them putting them in her pack, she saw something pop out in the corner of her eye she turned her head seeing a lever. “Hey Farkas I think I found a lever!” She yelled to him, she struggled a bit getting it open but it finally slid making a creaking noise. Her eyes widened when a loud crash came from behind her she quickly turned around finding that the gate shut tight behind her. Farkas walked up to it laughing a bit making fun of her. “Well look what you did.” He chuckled rubbing his chin, he grabbed the mettle bars focusing his strength and shook them hoping maybe his strength and his wolf strength would get it open but it wasn’t. “Alright sit tight and I’ll go see if I can find a-” He quickly cut off his words standing up straight a slow glare forming on his face. “Farkas?” She whispered to him reaching threw the bars grabbing his arm trying to get his attention. “Well well! Look at what we have here!” A loud voice came threw the recently opened door, people came flooding out of it with their weapons, they all wore silver plated armor with strange symbols shes never seen before that was on their chest plates. Farkas quickly un sheathed his great sword letting a low growl escape as he glared at them all with full hatred. “We finally got us a companion! Time to die dog!” A man yelled slowly getting closer to Farkas, they all circled him getting closer. One of the women looked at Krissy squinting their eyes a bit. “Hey..Which one is that?” She turned her head to the man a bit nervous. “It doesn’t matter she travels with him she dies with him!” He yelled.  
Farkas slowly backed up getting closer to the gate door trying to shield Krissy from their site. “Killing you will make an excellent story.” Another women spoke a wide grin spread across her face. Farkas slowly put his sword back closing his eyes. “Well...Too bad non of you will be alive to tell it!” He quickly opened his eyes, they were glowing gold. He began to growl deeply as his teeth became large fangs and fur slowly growing out of his skin, his muscles growing causing his armor to rip off and the armor plates to fly off of him. Before she knew it the man she saw before him was no longer a man but a giant black wolf, her felt her blood in her veins freeze her eyes widened. She slowly backed up watching him slaughter right threw them pieces flying everywhere. 'What?’ She thought trying to wrap her head around all what was going on.  
The giant black wolf before her slightly turned his head to see the frightened look on her face, he quickly turned back around running threw the opened door finding the release lever. The cage door opened and Krissy slowly stepped out looking at all the dead bodies. “I hope I didn’t scare you...” She heard Farkas enter the room, when she looked up her jaw dropped and she felt her face grow warm. “F-Farkas..” She coughed out covering her mouth looking away. “What?” He said almost confused when he realized it had gotten a bit chillier, he looked down to find he was completely naked. “Oh! Oh! Uh hold on I brought a set of extra armor.” He panicked feeling embarrassed he looked around quickly for his pack, he was worried about Krissy so much that he forgot about what happened after the transformation.  
Krissy couldn’t help but look a little bit at him, he had a perfect muscular body. She admired his tight chest and the black hairs on it only made it better. He quickly covered himself running to his pack quickly grabbing his extra armor out of it. She scanned her eyes on his back seeing his muscles flex out as he started putting his armor on, she felt her face grow warmer remembering how looked down there, he was actually big! 'No no no!’ She thought panicked quickly turning around completely placing her head on the stone wall trying to shake the images of Farkas out of her mind. Though she didn’t regret it he really wasn’t the one she wanted to see naked. 'It doesn’t count right? No no it doesn’t count! It was an accident!’ She thought shaking her head more forcing the images away.  
“Alright much better.” Farkas cleared his throat awkwardly walking towards her, Krissy slowly looked at him seeing he changed into normal plated heavy armor. “Right...Well mind explaining that one too me?” Her voice squeaked out of being a bit nervous. “Right, well it’s just as it seemed.” He crossed his arms looking down at all the bodies. “Yes I’m a werewolf and these people here are the silver hand, werewolf hating organization who also hate the companions.” He tightened up his chest plate tieing up his pack on his back.  
Krissy blinked in a bit of confusion so much had just happened in a short amount of time, she cleared her throat handing him a health potion. “Well lets keep going I feel like there are a lot more of them here.” She turned and began to walk. “Right.” He cleared his throat following her. They ascended down deeper into the ruins coming across more Silver Hand and draugr, they fought their way threw together some were more difficult then others but they managed. “Ah!” Krissy cried out in pain grabbing her arm, an arrow was shot into her arm she looked up seeing an archer peaked up on a collapsed stone bridge.   
She quickly un sheathed her bow over her battle axe shooting an arrow at him hitting him in the chest causing him to fall off of it. Her arm began to stiffen up and her vision became blurry. “Farkas the arrow was poisoned!” She was able to shout out before she lost her balance falling over leaning on a fallen piece of the ceiling. Farkas took out the last of the Silver Hand and quickly ran over getting out one of his potions, he placed his hand on the back of her head tilting it back a bit pouring the potion into her mouth. She drank it ignoring the fowl taste of it, she slid down a bit kneeling down on one knee, she rubbed her forehead taking in a deep breath feeling her muscles loosen up. She stood up sighing in relief rubbing her arm where the arrow stuck. “You okay?” He asked throwing the empty bottle to the side. “Yea I’m fine.” She walked over to the bodies seeing what they had on them. “Oh good some more potions.” She grabbed them giving some to Farkas and putting some in her pack. “Come on lets keep going.” He spoke opening the double doors letting her go threw them first as he followed.  
They eventually came to a door that was covered with webs, she grabbed a strand of it examining it but a loud hissing noise. “Uh Krissy we need to move.” Farkas grabbed her shoulder looking up a bit frightened, she turned to look and saw a large frostbite spider fall from the ceiling and a bunch of smaller ones following up from behind it. She quickly grabbed her battle axe and Farkas grabbed his great sword, they both charged at the spiders slicing threw them but the large frostbite spider spat web at Krissy hitting her arm causing her battle axe to fly out of her hand, she tried brushing the web off of her hand but it was stuck like glue, it charged at her and Farkas was busy with his own patch of spiders he panicked a watching the giant spider going right for her. 'I have no choice I have to use it.’ She felt heaved her chest out feeling a great deal of pressure rising. “FUS RO DAH!” She shouted at it causing it to fly backwards slamming against the stone wall killing it with the blow.   
She breathed hard finally getting the web off of her arm, she grabbed her battle axe sheathing it back. She looked up seeing Farkas just stand there with his eyebrows furrowed in question but not sure of what to say, she cleared her throat. “Let me explain...I’m Dragonborn.” She said crossing her arms, Farkas stood there for another minute trying to think of what to say. “You’re...” He scratched the back of his head trying to wrap his head around it. “You don’t think that’s an important detail to add when you joined the companions?” He asked sheathing his blade walking towards her. “You didn’t mention that their were werewolves among the companions.” She leaned forward a bit. “Alright you got me but still...” He scratched the back of his head looking at her. “Would you of believed me if I told you?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Probably not unless you proofed it to me.” He shrugged smiling at her a bit, he looked down at the dead spiders and shivered at the sight of them. “Come on lets get out of this room.” He quickly walked out of the room and Krissy followed him, they entered a small room that seemed to not have any danger in it.  
Farkas turned to her slipping his pack down his bag. “We should probably rest up a bit before moving on who knows how long we’ve been down here it’s hard to tell.” He bent down opening his bag going threw it. “You’re right we should probably eat.” She walked over to him sitting down opening up her back searching for the food she had packed.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of hours of passed and they both started to gather up their stuff putting it back in the bag. “Alright lets finish this and get out of here.” Farkas said standing up straight stretching his arms out, Krissy nodded standing up tieing her pack back up to her. They continued on in the ruin only running into a few more Silver Hand, they came to a large chamber that had stone coffins aligned on the walls. “Strange room.” Krissy whispered looking around at everything. “Keep your guard up.” Farkas said looking up at all the stone coffins, Krissy walked up a few steps to a stone table seeing a large metal piece. “Hey is this it?” She held it up so Farkas could see.  
He looked up and nodded to her. “Yea that’s it, grab it so we can get out of here.” He said walking up the stairs looking at everything, Krissy was about to stick it in her bag when she started to hear a familiar chanting sound. She slowly turned her head to see a great word wall tower over her, she put the piece down back on the table and started to walk towards the wall seeing one of the words begin to glow. “Hey what are you-” He began to ask but stopped himself seeing her slowly approaching a strange wall with writings he didn’t understand on it, he watched her carefully.   
She placed her hand on the word feeling it swirl into her mind, her vision became blurry for a moment but it cleared it hearing the word whisper into her mind. ‘Yol’ She blinked turning around seeing Farkas stare at her. “So that’s how it works?” He asked grabbing the piece off of the table putting it in his pack. “Yea I suppose, I’m not really sure how it works though.” She shrugged walking over to him, Farkas opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it when they both heard a slam echo threw the room. They both slowly turned their heads seeing a draugr step out of its coffin and they heard more opening all around them draugrs stepping out readying their weapons. Krissy and Farkas both quickly un sheathing their weapons and standing back to back. “Get ready for a fight!” Farkas shouted over all the grunts and moans of the draugr.  
The draugr quickly charged right at them swinging their weapons with full force. Krissy swung her battle axe in a circular motion taking out three in one swing, Farkas blocked one of them with his sword and kicked down their leg then hatching down at them with his sword swinging at the rest of them gathering around him. ‘Now’s a better time than any to try this out.’ She thought to her self seeing a swarm of draugr charging right for her, she concentrated on the word letting it burn in her mind she felt a burning sensation rising in her chest. “YOL!” She shouted out fire setting five of them a flame, she smiled a bit liking this new shout she learned. She turned her back swinging her battle axe out slashing threw a couple of them that had charged at her. “Agh!” She yelled out in pain falling down to one knee, a draugr had run up behind her stabbing her in the back of the leg with its blade.   
She put her hand down on her wound and lifting it seeing it was bleeding out pretty bad, she looked up seeing more draugr gather around her. “FUS RO DAH!” She shouted at them sending them flying back, she looked to Farkas seeing he was making his way to her slicing threw draugr but he was becoming over run. She sighed out in pain but quickly jumped up hitting a draugr straight in the back digging it into its decaying skin throwing it out of the way, she hit other draugr out of the way trying to clear a path for Farkas.  
After what seemed like forever they had finally chopped threw the last bit of draugr, they both stood there breathing hard looking down at all the bodies on the ground. Krissy slowly sat down on the steps holding onto her wounded leg, she slowly turned it a bit seeing how bad the wound was. “Are you alright.” Farkas asked putting his sword away walking towards her. “Yea it’s deep but the bleeding has slowed down at least.” She grabbed a cloth wrapping it around the wound and tieing it up tightly. “Come on lets get out of here I think I’ve had enough of this place.” She said slowly getting up with a limp to her walk. “I can’t agree more, lets look and see if maybe there’s some way out of here.” He said helping her out a bit, they both looked around for awhile and found that there was an actual way out.   
It was a secret door threw one of the caskets, they walked threw it and after a little while they finally made their way out of the ruin. The sun was just barely behind the mountain making stars noticeable in the sky. “Huh we weren’t in there as long as I thought we would be.” Farkas said looking up at the sky, she blinked thinking it went longer then she thought it would. “It will be dark though by the time we get back so lets get going.” He said looking at her and then down at her wounded leg. “You okay to walk?” He looked up at her a bit concerned. “Yea I think I’ll be alright.” She gave him a smile trying to reassure him, they both began to walk finally being on their way back.  
It was dark when they made it back to Whiterun, Farkas looked and saw Ria walking down the street he nodded to her when she saw them and quickly turned around running back to Jorrvaskr. “Come on lets get back to Jorrvaskr I’m starving.” She couldn’t help but smile at Farkas beginning to walk, she winced a bit from the pain in her leg but it wasn’t too bad anymore then it was earlier. He watched her a bit walking beside her, they walked threw the market area and right up the steps to Jorrvaskr. When they reached the steps leading up to the building Vilkas came out with a smile on his face seeing them both in one piece. “There you are we have been waiting.” He looked down at her leg noticing her limp, he furrowed his brow a bit looking at them in question. “You have? Why?” She asked looking up at him. “Come and see.” He smiled nodding to Farkas who ran up the steps quickly disappearing behind the building.  
Vilkas gestured Krissy to follow him, she walked up the stairs with a bit of a limp following close behind him. Being near him always gave her butterflies especially when he smiled at her, she blushed a bit remembering what happened at the ruin when Farkas turned back from a werewolf. She thought about telling him but just kept it to her self for now. “Vilkas..” She began to say but stopped not really sure how to ask him this, he looked at her raising an eyebrow. “Are you..a werewolf too?” She whispered curious. “Y-you know?” He stopped walking looking into her eyes. “Yea I saw Farkas na...turned!” She quickly spoke clearing her throat loudly, Vilkas sighed and looked away a bit. “We’ll talk about it later for right now we have a surprise for you.” He smiled at her continuing to walk.  
They walked around the building and Krissy stopped in her steps seeing all the companions including the ones that worked for them sitting outside and the circle members were all standing and gathered around. They all looked up smiling at her as they walked up to them. “Now let’s get this started, who will speak for her?” Kodlak spoke out loud with a smile on his face. “I will.” Farkas spoke out smiling proudly, Krissy blinked looking around at all of them she saw Vilkas staring at her with a wide smile on his face, she felt butterflies lift up in her stomach and couldn’t help but showing a smile. They continued on with the initiation and after a few minutes it ended.   
They all walked past her nodding and smiling to her. “Well girl you made it, you are now an official companion.” Kodlak approached her smiling cheerfully at her. “Kodlak if you don’t mind can I ask you a question?” She said looking up at him. “Of course what is it?” He asked. “Is it true that there are werewolves in the companions.” She whispered so that no one else could hear her, Kodlak sighed crossing his arms looking down. “Well I see you’ve learned much on your trip didn’t you? Yes I’m afraid it’s true but not everybody only the circle members but enough of that! Today is a day of celebration so lets celebrate!” He patted her shoulder walking by smiling, Krissy followed behind but stopped seeing Vilkas standing by the door waiting for her and Farkas next to him. She felt nervous trying going up to them both, she forced the images out of her mind coming to a stop in front of Vilkas. “So how was it? See anything interesting in the ruin?” He asked with a smile on his face, she froze in her place a bit feeling her jaw open a little. ‘Does he know?!? No way!?’ Krissy cleared her throat standing up straight. “Nope no nothing.” She crossed her arms looking away. “How big was it?” Vilkas asked raising his eyebrows. “What!?!” She yelled. “It was just a ruin an old building stop asking questions!” She shouted quickly walking into Jorrvaskr leaving the door to slam behind her.  
Vilkas jumped a bit in surprise at her reaction. “What’s wrong with her?” He asked looking at his brother. Farkas sighed putting his hand on his brothers shoulders. “Don’t be mad.” Vilkas blinked in confusion looking at Farkas. Krissy was inside sitting next to Ria, everybody was laughing and drinking she noticed that there was extra mead in the room. “Congratulations Krissy! You’re now officially a companion.” Ria smiled pouring mead into Krissys cup, Krissy smiled drinking out of it gladly and eating some fresh food.   
Vilkas stormed inside walking over to where Krissy was sitting and quickly sat down next to her not glancing at her. Krissy shrugged down a bit slowly looking at him. “Vilkas?” She asked cautiously. “So not only do you know our little secret you also know what happens after words also.” He said with a stern voice keeping his face away from her, she coughed choking on her food a bit at his sudden outburst. “Vilkas Vilkas it-” She leaned over the table hitting her chest with her fist trying to clear her throat. “No no its fine it’s non of my business right?” He quickly grabbed a mug pouring mead into and quickly gulping it down, he poured himself another and just kept repeating. Krissy felt her face grow warm she slowly looked away from him feeling her stomach twist into knots, Vilkas didn’t know why he felt so angry about it. 'The thought of them..’ He growled quickly pouring himself another mug of mead quickly chugging it down feeling a fire grow in his stomach.  
Aela and Skjor traded glances at each other and then back to Vilkas who was chugging mead one after another. “What’s gotten into him?” Skjor raised an eyebrow, Aela chuckled resting her hand on her fist watching him. “Poor fool hasn’t got a clue himself.” She smirked taking her mug drinking out of it, Vilkas began to feel light headed this time he began to slowly drink down his mead looking around at everybody. He slightly looked at Krissy seeing her talking and laughing with Torvar and Ria drinking her mead happily, he wrinkled up his nose in aggravation seeing that she was just acting like nothing was happening or just not even paying attention to the situation. 'How can she do that?!’ He thought only making his anger and jealously worse. 'She has the nerve too...’ He growled quietly grabbing his mead and chugging it down again.  
A couple of hours have passed and everybody was well drunk by then either singing or having conversations that made no sense at all. “I’m...I’m...I am telling you the truth the bitch was this big!” Torvar raised his hands above his head clearly over exaggerating about a troll. “It was so big that it shook the ground while walking I swear to gods!” Torvar slammed his hands onto the table standing up, he wobbled side to side looking at Krissy with squinty eyes. “You’re full of it!” She slammed her fists down on the table making the dishes shake on it. “You don’t know!” He yelled at her leaning forward, he leaned a little too far falling right on top of her. “Hey get off me!” Torvar yelled trying to get up. “You’re on me you dumb fool!” She yelled trying to push him off. “What!?” He looked at her drunkly in confusion. “Get off dammit!” She yelled hitting him in the face too drunk to have the strength the push him off.   
Everybody began to laugh at them all too drunk to do anything, Vilkas stumbled inside from using the restroom outside. “What’s goin on?” He said blinking looking around in a blur, he looked down seeing Torvar on top of Krissy on the ground. He felt himself become raged seeing the site before him, he stormed over grabbed Torvar by the collar of his shirt lifting him up. “Hey! Thanks!” He gave Vilkas a drunk smile patting his chest and throwing an arm around him, Vilkas sneered at him and dropped him causing him to fall onto his back right back on the ground. “Dammit” He yelled trying to get up once agian. “You, woman!” He reached down grabbing Krissys arm picking her up to her feel. “H-hey! VVVilkas!” She yanked her arm away from him almost stumbling down but she caught herself on the table. “Who do you think you-” She pointed at him with a swaying finger but he cut her off by grabbing her arm again and pulling her behind him. “I need to have a word with you woman!” He shouted in frustration they both stumbled around almost falling over many times but they managed to make it downstairs.  
He let go of her arm as they reached the stairs she stumbled down quickly wincing in pain remembering her cut on her leg. “Whattya want?” She swayed a bit leaning on a table looking at him. “You think I can play hard to get with me and then go off and....and....be with other guys!?” He walked closer to her feeling angry but he didn’t really know why, probably the mead. “Pfft! What!?” She smiled confused by what he meant. “Leading you on? Other guys?” She laughed at him making him even more angry. “I’m so confused.” She laughed out wiping the tears from her eyes. “I haven’t been with any guy and I haven’t been leading you on, YOU! You though have been teasing me!” She pointed at him getting serious. “The way you touched me when training and the way you had me up against the wall and the ground!” She crossed her arms leaning forward at him.   
He stood there with his brow furrowed in aggravation trying to come up with something to say. “Oh and to answer your question from before...” She bit her lip trying to contain the laughter. “It was big..” She whispered out too him snickering a bit. His jaw fell open he could feel the fire rise up in his stomach, he reached out grabbing both of her arms pushing her up against the table more pushing his body up against hers having their faces close together. “Well I’m bigger.” He whispered pressing their bodies close, she looked up at him with her eyes widened. “Vilkas was just-” She winced in pain feeling his leg against her wounded one, he quickly let go stepping back. She reached down rubbing it a bit, he looked down at it seeing the blood stained cloth. “Did you ever change that cloth?” He asked looking back up at her, she shook her head slowly standing up straight. “It’s going to get infected unless you take care of it.” He kept his eyes on her a bit concerned. “Come on I have some bandages in my room I’ll clean it up for you.” He helped her stand up straight and walk, she nodded allowing him to guide her.  
The entered his room and he sat her down on his bed, he turned going threw his drawers getting out some bandages and then pouring some water out of a jug into a silver bowl. “Vilkas I just want you to know I was joking, and it was all an accident I was mainly focused on how he was a werewolf.” She looked down feeling a bad about what she said. “Don’t worry about it I shouldn’t of overreacted like that I had no reason for it.” He cleared his throat nervously kneeling down putting his things down on the floor. “You’re gonna have too...” He looked up a bit gesturing to her pants. “Oh..” She felt herself grow a little nervous but she ignored the feeling slowly slipping them off along with her boots and the blood stained cloth, her torso top was long enough it covered her upper thighs. He dipped a cloth into the water and ringed it out, he gently grabbed her leg lifting it up and dabbing the rag on it cleaning the dirt and dried blood off of it. “This cut is pretty deep.” He looked at it closer continuing to dab the cloth on it. “Yea but it’s really not that bad.” She shrugged looking up at the ceiling closing her eyes enjoying it a bit, he looked up at her slightly and then back down at the wound carefully wrapping it up with a fresh bandage. “There you go it’s all clean and properly taken care of.” He cleared his throat dropping the cloth into the bowl.  
She opened her eyes looking down at the bandage, Vilkas trailed his eyes up her legs seeing some dried dirt spots on her upper legs. “Here let me clean off the rest.” He said in a low voice grabbing the cloth again wringing it out, he sat up getting onto his knees resting his hand underneath her knee now. She sat up watching him feeling a warmth grow inside her feeling her skin begin to tingle. He slowly begin to wipe the dirt off with the rag, she jumped a bit from the cold water dripping down her inner thighs from the rag. He slowly raised his hand up where he gripped her inner thigh feeling the wet streak where the water drop fell, he smelt the rise of her arousal and couldn’t keep his down either.   
He stood up resting one knee on the bed between her legs, he tilted her head to the side a bit pressing the rag against her neck squeezing some water out of it, he watched the water drops slide down her neck and into the crack of her breasts threw her armor. He slowly moved the rag down to her chest sliding it down her armor squeezing it between her breasts. She gasped out a little feeling the cold water run down her body she bit her lip feeling the cold water run threw her underwear. He looked at her seeing the pleasure in her face, he slowly leaned forward running his tongue up her neck licking up the water drops that didn’t roll down too far.  
He started sucking on her neck slowly removing the cloth from her putting it on the ground, he heard her let out a small moan to the feeling of his teeth running along the side of her neck. His bulge becoming bigger making it uncomfortable in the position he was in, he quickly felt a pang of guilt realizing they were both still pretty well drunk. He quickly pulled away sitting down beside her on the bed, he leaned over rubbing his forehead trying to control himself. “What’s wrong?” She whispered looking at him confused. “This is wrong we shouldn’t...” He looked away keeping his eyes away from her clenching his teeth together, she blinked keeping her eyes on him tilting her head trying to grab his attention. “I don’t want to take advantage of you like this...it’s wrong we shouldn’t.” He sighed deeply feeling his erection throb in his pants. “You wont be though.” She quickly grabbed his leg getting close to his bulge, he tensed up slightly looking at her. “I want you Vilkas.” She whispered to him leaning in towards him running her hand closer slightly touching his bulge, he jumped a bit at her touch closing his eyes clenching his jaw down hard. She slowly climbed up on top of him sitting down directly on it, he slowly looked up at her feeling his heart beat increase. “Don’t you want me?” She whispered running her fingers through his hair bringing her face closer to his.  
He tightly gripped her hips bringing her body closer to his. “Once I start I wont be able to stop..” He whispered in a low voice keeping his eyes locked on hers, she gave him a crooked smile leaning in to where her lips touched his ear slightly. “Then don’t..” She whispered softly. He groaned grabbing her quickly throwing her down onto the bed, she gasped out surprise at the sudden movement. Vilkas climbed up on top of her examining her closely, a low growl of arousal escaped his throat as he drew closer to her. He tilted her head to the side running his nose along her neck taking in her scent, his breath gently hitting her skin his hand rubbing down her leg gently causing goose bumps to form on the top of her skin. She began to breath harder feeling her self become warm she lifted her knees up letting out a small moan feeling him begin to slightly grind against her digging his erection into her against her briefs. He groaned gripping her leg tighter, he lifted his head up roughly pushing his lips against hers slipping his tongue into her mouth. She kissed him back pressing her tongue against his placing her arms around his neck, he pulled back lifting himself up beginning to un buckle her armor keeping his eyes locked onto hers. He slipped off her top fully exposing her breasts, still wet from the water on the cloth which caused her to nip he let out a deep shaky breath as he lowered himself to her chest slowly beginning to suck on her left breast. She moaned out feeling his tongue press up against her nipple, she arched her back up a little running her fingers threw his hair.   
He pulled back tugging on her nipple a bit with his lips pulling himself back up, she lifted up his shirt trying to slip it off. He grabbed it pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side, she examined his torso biting her bottom lip admiring the little hair that decorated his chest and his lower stomach. She ran her hand down his abbs sliding it down his pants touching his erection through his underwear he jumped feeling her grabbing him a bit he quickly grabbed her wrist pinning it up above her head once he felt her trying to slip off his pants. “No not yet.” He whispered with an aggressive tone to his voice, he wanted to play with her a little bit. He leaned down moving her head to side beginning to nibble on her neck a little bit, he then quickly bit down onto her neck hard enough to make her moan out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He slowly slid his hand down her stomach slipping his fingers under her briefs, he shifted himself keeping his teeth bit down into her neck shoving his hand down in deeper. She gripped his back digging her nails into it a little bit, he slowly began to rub her sex gently but roughly with his fingers pressed down firmly. She closed her eyes letting out a load moan, he started to kiss down her neck to her collar bone starting bite down a bit. He picked up his pace rubbing in a circular motion feeling her becoming more wet to his touch, she bit her lip moaning under neath her breath running her fingers threw his hair gripping it between her fingers. She tensed up gasping a little feeling a finger slowly slide into her. “Vilkas..” She moaned out arching her back up tightening her grip with his hair, she started to move her hips side to side a little bit creating more movement with his fingers.   
He brought his free hand up to her breast gripping it tightly massaging it roughly, he continued to kiss her neck moving his finger around inside her feeling her tight walls loosen up a bit. He slid his finger out pulling his finger out of her briefs pulling himself up, he slid her briefs off of her tossing them away and while he was up he pulled off his pants and underwear right along with them. She leaned up looking down at his shaft, he was big and thick with a little upward curve to it. She reached out her hand gripping it slowly massaging it firmly in her hand, his body tensed up he groaned in pleasure closing his eyes keeping him self still for a moment.   
He opened his eyes grabbing her hand putting it down on the bed above her head with the other one, he lowered himself down pushing his body up against hers letting his shaft rub against her a bit and then slowly sliding the head into her feeling her tense up, he kept pushing it in further it was difficult at first at how tight she was but he got it to slide in smoothly. She moaned out placing her arm around his neck, he let a low moan escape his lips. “You’re so tight.” He whispered into her ear pressing his lips up against her ear. “You’re so beautiful...” He whispered again nibbling down on her ear lobe, he picked up his speed grabbing her leg lifting it up putting it around his waist. He thrusted the rest into her hard feeling her legs tense up around him. “Oh..Oh Vilkas..” She moaned out gripping his hair threw her fingers, he lifted his head up interrupting her other moans kissing her lips deeply slipping his tongue back into her mouth. He thrusted faster into her causing the bed to rock a bit, she moaned in the kiss bitting his bottom lip sucking on it.   
He pulled back placing his hand on the side of her neck resting his forehead onto hers, he let out a quiet groan moving faster inside her. “Vilkas I-” She quietly moaned out gripping his shoulder. “Oh Vilkas I-I” He quickly kissed her cutting her off, he felt her walls tighten around his shaft causing him to tense up hardly being able to hold it in. He pulled back from the kiss laying his head down into her neck he groaned out cumming deep inside knowing that probably wasn’t very smart but he didn’t care at the moment, he heard her moan loudly from her own orgasm.  
He layied there for a moment holding her breathing hard, he sat up slowly sliding out of her. He placed his hand on her cheek looking into her eyes as they both layied there breathing hard, he leaned in slowly and deeply kissing her. She kissed him back running her fingers threw his hair putting it behind his ears so she could see his face more. He climbed off of her laying down onto his back next to her, she sat up laying her head down onto his chest listening to his heart beat. He put an arm underneath her and the other one around her waist pulling her close to him. “Stay here with me tonight.” He whispered to her rubbing her back, she smiled hugging him close to her. She looked up at him feeling him plant a kiss on the top of her forehead, he lifted the blanket up from underneath them covering them both up. He snuggled her up to him rolling over onto his side holding her tightly, he’s never felt this way about anyone before she was different then all the other women who ever showed interest in him, but he didn’t really know how to feel about it. It was different and kind of scary to him but he wasn’t going to worry about that tonight, they were together and that’s all he needed.   
She was scared, scared of how she felt, what if it was nothing to him? She shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her mind. 'I’ll just worry about it tomorrow, right now it’s just me and him, I’m going to enjoy it while I can.’ They both slowly fell asleep leaving all thoughts of worry away because at the moment there was nothing to worry about.


	9. Chapter 9

Vilkas sat up in his bed leaned over rubbing his forehead, he slightly turned looking over at Krissy who was still sleeping. He sighed closing his eyes feeling his stomach churn and his heart ached at the thoughts flooding through his mind. ‘This is all wrong...She deserves better than me I’m no good for her.’  
He ran his hands through his hair resting his forehead on the palms of his hands. ‘I shouldn’t of let that happen, I shouldn’t play with her feelings.’ He sat up blinking. ‘Playing with her feelings?’ He felt a lump rise up in his throat, he shook his head standing up.   
He didn’t want to chance hurting her, she deserved so much better than him. If he hurt her it would kill him surely as any beast, ‘It’d be best if I keep my distance I don’t want to lead her on.’ He sighed deeply feeling his heart ache only more. He grabbed his armor putting it on, he took one last look at Krissy on his bed looking at her bare back examining her curves. He turned away walking out of his room closing the door behind him.   
A couple hours have passed and Krissy was finally stirring awake, she sat up rubbing her eyes looking around in the room seeing that Vilkas wasnt’t there. She got up grabbing her armor slipping it back on, she opened the door peaking out looking around.   
Krissy walked up stairs seeing some of the companions sitting at the table but still no Vilkas, she walked outside seeing Vilkas was no where to be found out there as well but she did see Farkas. “Hey Farkas where is Vilkas?” She walked up to him. “Yea he went on a job a while ago he’ll probably back here soon it’s been long enough.” He was drinking a mug of water.  
She blinked looking around more wondering where his job was. “If you’re bored I have a job right here in Whiterun that needs to be done.” Farkas looked up at her. “Okay what is it?” She asked sitting down grabbing an apple. “We’ll it’s really not that hard of a job but someone needs some muscle, I don’t know what it’s about and I don’t really care too I just need you to beat someone up and get a message through to them.” He got out a folded up piece of paper and opened it handing it to her. “This is the guy.”  
She read it as a grin slowly appeared on her face. ‘Nazeem.’ She couldn’t help but snicker as she got up. “I’m going to enjoy this.” She mumbled under her breath walking away, Farkas chuckled. “I had a feeling you would take it.” He sipped his water leaning back in his chair.  
Krissy began to walk down the steps from Jorrvaskr looking around she could see the market district from where she was standing and she saw Nazeem down there. She grinned quickly running down the stairs pushing between guards making her way to him. “You call these fresh! Oh poor Carlotta if you would only get produce from my farm it would be so much better.” He dropping an apple he was holding onto the ground.  
Carlotta sighed in annoyance looking away from him. “Nazeem!” Krissy called out to him walking down the steps to the market district. “Hmmm? Yes yes what is it?” He looked annoyed at her interference. She crossed her arms smirking at him. “I’ve been sent to take care of a little problem.” He furrowed his brow in aggravation at her. “Problem?” He asked. “You.” She pointed at him.   
The merchant’s eyes grew wide all looking at each other and then back to the two about to fight. “What?! I don’t have to take that from you! If anyone has a problem with me it’s because they’re just jealous!” He crossed his arms. “Alright.” Krissy raised her fist quickly socking him in the face. “Ah!” He yelled out falling throwing his head back. “You dare!” He held his nose trying to wipe the blood away.   
Vilkas entered whiterun blood spots covered his armor he was off fighting a Forsworn camp. He stopped for a moment seeing a fight going on in the market district he furrowed his eyes recognizing one of the figures and it was Krissy, he sighed starting to walk over there to see what it was all about.  
Nazeem swung a fist at her but she easily ducked it quickly kneeing him in the stomach. “Oof!” He leaned forward holding his stomach, Krissy quickly pushed him over onto the ground and placed her foot on him so he couldn’t get back up. “Alright alright you made your point!” He yelled struggling. “You know what you have to do.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes yes I’ll get right on it now get your filthy boot off me!” He yelled.   
Krissy grinned lifting her foot off of him, he scurried up off the ground and ran away cursing under neath his breath. “You enjoyed that way to much.” She looked up to see Vilkas standing next to one of the stands with his arms crossed. “Vilkas.” She smiled happily seeing him back, she started to walk towards him.  
Vilkas cleared his throat quickly looking away from her causing her stop walking and her smile to quickly fade. “Was it a job?” He asked keeping his eyes from her. “Y-yea...” She looked at him confused and a bit worried, he seemed different. “Well good just like usual.” He gave her a small smile walking past her and back to Jorrvaskr with out waiting for her.   
Krissy felt her heart a bit from his sudden behavior. 'Did I do something wrong?’ She wondered looking down. “It’s about time someone put Nazeem back in his place.” Carlotta walked out over to Krissy with a smile on her face. “I don’t know who hired you to take care of him but tell them I owe them a drink.” She patted Krissy on the back going back over to her stand.  
Krissy decided to walk back over to Jorrvaskr maybe she could figure out what was up with Vilkas, she felt her stomach twist and turn she didn’t like this feeling but she tried shaking it off. 'It’s probably nothing.’ She thought to herself.  
She returned to Jorrvaskr looking around to see if Vilkas was out but he wans’t but Farkas was out training. She walked over to him. “I finished the job Farkas.” She said smiling at him. “I know I heard the commotion myself it seems many people enjoyed the show, good work.” He chuckled a bit handing her a bag of coin and nodded to her.   
Krissy returned inside looking around seeing Aela and Skjor sitting at a separate table and only a few companions at the big table. 'Vilkas must be downstairs.’ She thought, she began to walk downstairs when she was stopped. “Krissy hold a moment.” Aela had gotten up from her table and walked over to where she was.   
Krissy stopped and turned looking her. “I have a job that needs to be done would you mind?” She asked raising her eyebrows. “No I don’t mind what’s the job?” She said. “There’s an infestation of bears in the Rift, they have been killing merchants and travelers the Jarl has asked for us to take care of it.” Aela gave her a folded piece of paper of the location of the cave. 'So the Rift? That means I’ll be gone for a couple of days.’ Krissy furrowed her eyebrows examining the paper and then looking up at her nodding. “I’ll head out right away, that way I can get it over with.” She mumbled the last part of the sentence beginning to walk down the stairs to gather her things. “Oh and by the way Athis will be going with you.” She called out to her, she couldn’t help but grin knowing that the two really didn’t get a long.  
Krissy stopped walking and just stood there for a moment taking in what she had said. 'Athis?’ Her eye twitched a bit. 'Two days with Athis?’ She groaned at the thought, she would rather travel with Njada. She sighed loudly opening the door and walking towards the quarters, she walked threw the door and saw Athis standing over a bed packing some things.  
He turned around seeing it was her and sneered. “Well look who’s here.” He turned back around finishing what he was doing. “Don’t worry Athis I’m going to make sure this goes by as fast as possible.” She grabbed her pack putting a few things in it. “How sweet.” He said with a smart ass tone to his voice, Krissy rolled her eyes tieing her pack to her.   
Athis began to walk out of the room. “Well if we’re going to get this over with than we should get going.” Athis said walking towards the door to upstairs. Krissy stuck her tongue out at him walking out not far behind. Vilkas was walking down the hall seeing Krissys gesture towards Athis.  
He chuckled a bit walking up to her. “So what’s the problem this time.” He said crossing his arms looking at her. Krissy turned her head to him and smiled happy to see him. “Well Aela gave me a job that’s in the Rift and Athis is coming with me.” She sneered at the thought crossing her arms. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows and an image of them both sharing the same tent came to his mind causing a flame to rise in him. “Great.” He mumbled with frustration looking away from her. “What’s the job.” He asked. “We’re supposed to take out a cave full of bears I guess their disturbing his hold by killing merchants and people.” She blinked looking at him. ‘Well at least she’ll have help and back up.’ He thought calming himself done.  
He sighed keeping his eyes away from her. “Well good luck.” He turned walking away going up the stairs. ‘Good luck? That’s it?’ She thought blinking watching him walk away. ‘I’ll be gone for two days and he acts like he doesn’t even care...Maybe he doesn’t...’ She frowned feeling the pain in her heart return. ‘Maybe last night meant nothing to him after all.’ She shook her head forcing the thoughts away walking to the door going upstairs.  
Athis was waiting for her at the door not looking too happy, Farkas had came inside and was sitting at the table next to Vilkas eating. She quickly looked away walking over to Athis. “You ready?” He asked her raising an eyebrow. “Yes.” She nodded, he began to open the door when they were stopped. “Don’t you want to grab something to eat first?” Vilkas spoke out looking at them both. “No I’m fine.” She gave him a crooked smile waving to them while walking out the door behind Athis.  
They both walked through Whiterun grabbing some food and other supplies before leaving. They both walked up to the carriage handing Sigaar some gold. “Sigaar can you take us to the Rift?” Krissy asked looking up at him. “No can do, I have to be here tomorrow to transport Olfrid Battle-Born, the farthest I can take you is Ivarstead.” He said looking down at them both. Athis and Krissy exchanged looks and shrugged then turning back to him nodding in agreement. They both climbed in the back of the carriage and they were off.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Vilkas turned over looking at Aela. “Why did you give Athis and Krissy the same job?” He asked tapping his finger on the table. “Well originally I was just planning on giving it to Krissy but I figured she probably shouldn’t be doing it alone since I had no idea how many bears were in the cave.” Aela raised an eyebrow at Vilkas in question. “Why not Ria or Njada?” He asked. “They both have their own things to do, is there a problem?” She rested her hand on her fist raising both eyebrows at him. “No, I was just curious of why Athis.” He looked away leaning back in his chair crossing his arms.   
Aela slightly grinned at him sensing his jealously. “Would you of rather I sent you with her?” She tilted her head. “No.” He said firmly moving his eyes to the floor. She furrowed her eyebrows sitting up straight examining him. “Well that’s a different reaction.” She noticed his sudden mood change. “Something wrong? Did you not last long?” She asked smirking a bit teasing him.   
He quickly turned his head to her. “What!? No nothing like that!” He snapped at her causing her to jump in surprise. He sighed shaking his head getting up walking away from the table and to outside. “Well alright then.” Aela cleared her throat taking a sip of her mead watching him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
A few hours have passed with awkward silence and small talk about training and past jobs. It was dark by the time they reached Ivarstead, they said their goodbyes to Sigaar and headed into the Vilemyr Inn for some food and to call it a night. “Ah Krissy it’s good to see you again.” Wilhelm waved to the familiar woman. “Hello Wilhelm, have a couple of rooms free?” She asked smiling. “Sure do.” He smiled.  
They both gave him their coin and then sat down at a table getting some food and mead. Krissy got out her map and the note of the location out laying them both down on the table. “Alright if we leave early in the morning we might only have to camp once depending on if we run into any trouble and then it shouldn’t take long to reach out destination after that.” She said pointing at the map trailing her finger on paths. “Right, then hopefully there might be a carriage who could take us back home saving us a long trip.” Athis said taking a drink of his mead.  
Krissy folded up her map with the piece of paper inside it putting it back in her pack. “Well I’m going to go ahead and go to bed, early start early finish.” She said quickly finishing her food and mead, she got up heading to her room. She quickly pulled her armor off and slipped on a cotton shirt that was long enough it was all she needed to sleep in.  
She laid down on the bed pulling the covers over her, she couldn’t help but think about Vilkas and the way he acted today. 'I wonder if he’s still awake.’ She thought, she sighed rolling over to her side closing her eyes. 'Why did he act so weird today? He acted like he didn’t want to be around me at all.’ She forced the thoughts out of her mind eventually falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn approached the dark sky barely lit with any light, Krissy and Athis packed their things up and headed out on their journey. They walked on the road in silence, Krissy examining the map trying to find a quicker path. Athis cleared his throat loudly grabbing her attention. “So how many bears do you think are going to be in the cave?” He asked looking over at her. “Who knows 10,5,7.” She shrugged tilting her head a bit looking at the map at a different angle.  
He chuckled to himself. “Don’t worry I’ll protect you.” He smirked looking away. She slowly lowered the map looking at him annoyed, she sighed rolling her eyes looking back down at the map.  
She stopped walking placing her finger onto the map. “There.” She pointed. “What?” Athis asked stopped looking at the map. “I’ve found a quicker path to the cave we need to get too, if we take this path then we might just get there with out having to stop to camp.” She looked at him giving him a half smile. “Well then lets go.” He said they both beginning to walk again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few hours have passed and it was probably around 8 in the morning, Vilkas had finally decided to get out of bed not getting a wink of sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about Krissy and how he treated her, he felt bad and his heart was pained by it but he tried his best to just ignore it and hopefully get over it. He put on his training armor and headed up stairs.  
Farkas, Skjor, and Aela were sitting together eating breakfast and talking about current jobs that needed to be done. Farkas looked up hearing someone coming upstairs which was Vilkas, he looked at his armor. “Training brother?” He asked raising an eyebrow. “Yea it’s been awhile I decided I better get some done before I become rusty.” Vilkas said walking over to the door. “Oh well let me join you I could use some training myself.” Farkas said getting up out of his chair. “No, I’m going to train by myself today.” Vilkas said with out turning around going outside. “Huh..” Aela said underneath her breath exchanging looks with Farkas.  
Vilkas walked past some other companions that were sitting at the tables talking and eating, he walked over to the one of the practice dummies un sheathing his sword. He took in a deep breath and began take a few swings at it taking his frustration out on them.  
Vilkas had been at it for hours barely anything still hanging onto the dummy. Vilkas wiped the sweat from his forehead breathing hard. “Tired already!?” Torvar walked over with his axe out resting on his shoulder. “What?” Vilkas asked in frustration, sweat running down his neck. “Let me show you how its really done!” Torvar readied his axe. “Drinking already I see.” Vilkas chuckled out a bit annoyed by his interference with his training, he took a step back resting his great sword on his shoulder.   
Torvar quickly swung his axe out at the dummy missing it. “That was practice.” He said taking a few steps closer to the dummy, Vilkas snickered rolling his eyes. “Alright now lets get serious!” Torvar swung his axe down hard into the arm of the dummy, he pulled back on it but it didn’t nudge. “Son of a..” Torvar mumbled taking it with both hands pulling it still having no progress.   
Vilkas shook his head stepping forward. “Here let me-” He said but was cut off when Torvar placed his hand in front of his face to shut him up. “Nope! I got it.” he said grabbing it again with both hands pulling on it hard barely making it move. “Alright..one more!” He shouted yanking it up but instead of it pulling out the wooden handle on the axe broke off leaving the axe part stuck in the dummy. Torvar blinked looking down at the stick in his hand. Vilkas started laughing at the pitiable site.  
Vilkas walked up to the dummy grabbing the axe and pulling it out handing it to Torvar. Torvar just looked at it and then up at Vilkas, he turned around walking away throwing the stick behind him. “What ever you fucking..” Torvar mumbled curse words underneath his breath. “I need a drink!” He yelled going back inside.  
Vilkas chuckled a bit shaking his. “Dumb fool.” He mumbled under his breath, he un sheathed his sword again but just stood there for a moment a frown slowly forming on his face. He thought of Krissy again and the night they had spent together, he loved holding her in his arms while they slept he could still remember the feeling of her touch as if it were still there. He sighed deeply feeling a lump in his throat rise while his stomach began to twist and turn. 'Why do I feel this way? I don’t understand it...’ Sure she was different than the other woman, he would usually just sleep with them get his business out of the way and forget about them.  
But this was different no matter how he tried to just shake it all off and treat it like the others. But he couldn’t and that aggravated him, he sighed deeply sheathing back his sword with out taking any more swings. He walked over to the tables sitting down at one rubbing his forehead. 'She deserves better.’ He kept thinking to himself, he was a warrior he was capable of killing not loving, it hurt to try.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Hours have passed and it was well dark now, Krissy and Athis ran into some bandits on the way along with wolves and some saber cats but they were easily taken care of. Krissy and Athis may have not gotten along but they fought well together Athis was a better fighter than Krissy had thought. The path they had decided to taken was no easy one, it required crossing a rushing river, climbing down rocky slopes, and running into more aggressive animals then they wanted too. “Are we almost there.” Athis asked feeling like his legs were going to give out any minute. “Almost.” Krissy said out of breath.  
Of course they had to take breaks on the way but its been awhile since their last one, they just wanted to get it over with. “There.” She stopped holding her side breathing hard, she could feel sweat running down her body and she was probably covered in dirt. The cave was still a distance away but at least it was in view. “We should set up camp now, we can take care of it in the morning it’s not good to fight like this.” Athis said looking at her wiping the sweat from his face. “You’re right.” She agreed with Athis for once, it wasn’t good to fight tired and hungry so they found a good spot and started to lay down their sleeping rolls.   
Krissy got out her food while Athis built a fire for them, Krissy unwrapped her bread and cheese and began to eat taking out her water canteen out. Athis got out his food as well, they ate all their food up and laid down to sleep for the night.  
Morning came and they had already packed up their camp and ate a little breakfast before heading to the cave. When they approached it they heard low growls come from with in, they exchanged looks at each other and then back to the cave. “Let’s start this quietly.” Krissy whispered to Athis, he nodded to her feeling a bit nervous about it. They slowly walked inside being careful not to kick in loose rocks on the ground, they knelt down sneaking in quickly hiding behind a boulder. Krissy poked her head out a bit looking around counting the bears she could see. “8, there are 8 bears in this cave.” Krissy whispered to Athis hearing him swallow nervously. “Great.” He said with a shaky voice. “How are we going to take out 8 bears just the two of us?” He looked at her panicked.   
Krissy sat there for a moment thinking of a plan. “Okay I want you to use your bow and shoot at the ones farther away and I’ll charge at the ones close, sound alright?” She looked at him, he nodded un sheathing his bow. Krissy took a deep breath slowly un sheathing her battle axe and quickly running out charging at the bears.   
They roared at her charging for her but Athis quickly climbed up on the boulder quickly shooting arrows at the bears charging for far off. He turned his head seeing a bear quickly run up behind Krissy. “Look out!” He called quickly shooting an arrow at it hitting it in the side of the head. She looked down at it and then went back to swinging her battle axe around hitting what bears where near her. “YOL!” She shouted setting a couple of them a blaze, Athis eyes grew wide hearing her shout. He remembered Farkas telling them all what she was but he really didn’t believe him until now, he jumped down off the boulder shooting more arrows killing those he targeted. Seeing what seemed to be the last of them falling over dead Krissy looked around holding her battle axe down breathing heavy, blood decorated her body. “Is that all of them.” Athis asked putting his bow away looking at the bodies on the ground.   
She started to count them. “8, yea I think that’s-” Her words were cut off by a low deep growl behind them, she quickly turned around seeing a great brown bear standing up on its hind legs behind him roaring loudly. “Athis look out!” She shouted quickly running towards him, he slowly turned around frozen in fear. The bear swung its giant claw at him, Krissy quickly pushed Athis out of the way getting sliced by the bears claw instead knocking her back to the ground. “Krissy!” He yelled quickly drawing his bow shooting an arrow, it went directly into its eye.   
It yelled in pain shaking its head around, he quickly shot another arrow hitting it in the head killing it. He dropped his bow quickly running over to Krissy kneeling down on the ground. “Krissy!” He said panicked looking at her closely, she was holding her chest breathing hard in pain. “Let me see...” He said in a shaky voice slowly removing her arms, he felt her tense up in pain but he had to look at it. “Oh that doesn’t look good.” He put his hand on his forehead seeing the giant claw mark on her chest, it cut right threw her armor. Blood was running down from the wound causing a puddle to form underneath her. “Oh shit.” He looked around quickly feeling his heart beat increase immensely. “Okay okay we need to get you help, here drink this potion it will at least help with the pain a little.” He pulled out a red colored potion slipping it into her mouth carefully.  
He ran to where he dropped his bow and sheathed it back and then ran back to Krissy slowly picking her up into his arms. “Ah!” She cried out in pain. He quickly ran out of the cave holding her tightly being careful not to drop her or move her too much, he looked around quickly trying to see if he could see any building at all.   
He heard sound of horse hooves near by somewhere he looked around quickly seeing it was a man and a woman. “Oh thank the gods!” He quickly ran over to them. “Help I need help!” He shouted making them stop, the woman screamed a little bit at the site of blood dripping from Krissys torso. The man quickly ran over looking at her. “A-alright we have a farm not far from here, put her on the horse.” He said, Athis quickly ran to the horse sitting Krissy down on the saddle of the horse in front of the woman. “Can you sit up by yourself?” He asked her panicked, Krissy slowly nodded looking at him with barely opened eyes.  
The farmer quickly got out a large cloth and put it on Krissys wound and then placing Krissys hand on it. “Hold it there the best you can, come on lets hurry.” The farmer said panicked.  
They all hurried and before long they reached the farm, Athis helped Krissy down off the horse throwing her arm around his neck quickly getting her inside. He laid her down on a bed, the farmer and his wife quickly running over with some supplies such as bandages, a needle, wire, and a bowl of water along with some tools. “Alright we need to do this quickly before she looses more blood.” The farmers wife said quickly putting the supplies down on the end table grabbing a knife cutting off her armor.   
Athis quickly stepped back looking away so he wouldn’t see anything Krissy probably didn’t want him to see. “Here sit down son I’ll get you some water.” The farmer said pulling out a chair for Athis. Athis sat down keeping his back to Krissy taking the mug of water from the farmer. He heard Krissy cry out in pain a bit causing him to tense up closing his eyes, it was probably from sewing up her wound but it had to be done. He chugged the water down trying to keep his nerves down but it seemed impossible.  
Athis sat there leaning over with his forehead resting on his hands, he had no idea how long it has been it seemed like hours to him. “There all done, and she should be fine.” The farmers wife said walking over to Athis smiling in relief, Athis stood up looking over at the bed. Krissy was laying still her eyes slightly open. “Are you okay Krissy?” Athis hurried over bending over looking at her. “I don’t feel okay but I’m alive.” She coughed out, her throat was dry. “I just need a couple hours and then I just be fine enough for us to be on our way.” She slightly looked at him. “Are you sure?” He asked worried, she slowly nodded closing her eyes all the way slowly falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

More than a couple of hours passed but Krissy was finally well enough to walk again, the farmers wife give Krissy a dress to wear since her armor was all cut up and they also let them barrow a horse to ride to Riftens stable to get to the carriage. Athis felt bad for what had happened, if he would of acted fast enough Krissy wouldn’t of needed to push him out of the way and taken the hit for him.  
They reached the stables getting off the horse leaving it at the stables for the farmer to pick up, Athis helped Krissy into the carriage getting in right after her. “Where too.” The carriage rider said. “Whiterun” Athis replied giving him the amount of coin it costed. “Alright we should be there by tomorrow morning if you need to stop to use the bathroom just let me know.” He said as the carriage began to move. “You doing okay?” Athis asked looking at Krissy a bit worried. “Yea I’ll be fine.” She said firmly, resting her hand on her stomach where the wound was located. “Lets just get up.” She said leaning back closing her eyes feeling the cold wind hit against her face.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Vilkas paced back and forth nervously, it was dark now. “Calm down Vilkas I’m sure their fine!” Aela said sitting in a chair watching him. “They should of been back by now.” He said stopping his pace looking at the door. “They probably just ran into some extra trouble that slowed them down a bit, just watch they’ll walk threw that door some time tonight while we’re asleep, we’ll wake up to them here and you will feel like a fool for worrying.” Aela said crossing her arms trying to calm him down.  
Vilkas shook his head sighing out. ‘They should of been here hours ago regardless.’ He thought clenching his teeth together only making his worrying worse. A sudden image of Athis returning alone with sad new popped up into his mind causing his stomach to churn, he shook his head trying to force the thoughts out of his mind. 'Aela is probably right they will most likely be here some time in the middle of the night and we will all share the stories of their tip tomorrow morning, I shouldn’t worry like this.’ Vilkas sat down rubbing his forehead with his eyes closed calming himself down a bit.   
Farkas walked over to his brother. “You need sleep Vilkas it’s getting late and staying up will only make it worse for you.” He said crossing his arms to Vilkas. “Yea you’re right.” Vilkas sighed out getting up, his muscles were a bit sore from training so much yesterday. Aela and Farkas had already headed to the stairs going down them, Vilkas was the only one left awake now so he decided to take Farkas’s advice and hit the hay for the night. He headed downstairs to his room laying down on his bed, he tried to sleep but it was pointless, he couldn’t stop worrying he couldn’t stop thinking about her.  
Morning came and Vilkas was up and out of his bed, he didn’t even bother changing into his armor. He quickly went into the quarters looking around seeing no Athis and no Krissy, he felt his stomach turn. He quickly turned running up the stairs entering the room looking around, he saw the rest of the companions but still no sign of the two. “Any signs of Krissy and Athis?” He asked out, they all shook their head to him continuing to eat their breakfast.   
He clenched his jaw tightly quickly going outside seeing Farkas and Aela standing and talking. “They’re not back yet.” He said with a firm but worried voice. “I know..Something must be wrong.” Aela said sighing with her arms crossed. “I told you!” Vilkas yelled pointing at them both. “Yes we know Vilkas.” Aela looked at him angry being just as worried as he was.  
Vilkas began to pace back and forth again thinking to himself a bit panicked. “Alright we need to-” He cut himself off seeing two figures walking towards them. “We’re back!” Athis yelled to them waving. “Thank the gods.” Aela said a bit relieved seeing them in one piece but she noticed Krissy was no longer wearing armor and was walking weird. Vilkas eyebrows furrowed down examining Krissy closely, he was more than happy to see that they were alright but he knew something was wrong.   
He approached Krissy looking at her gently placing a hand on her arm. “Are you alright? Did something happen?” He asked looking into her eyes. “Yea, I’m alive and here so no need to worry about anything.” She gave him a crooked painful smile, Vilkas looked at Athis in question seeing him scratch the back of his head looking away.  
Krissy began to walk towards the doors. “Now lets get inside I’m starving.” She said, Vilkas chuckled a bit watching her glad to see she was at least in one piece. “So what happened?” Farkas asked Athis crossing his arms raising an eyebrow. “What?” Athis cleared his throat looking at them. “Something must of happened to cause you both to arrive so late.” Aela said looking at Athis closely.  
Athis sighed deeply and explained to them what happened. “It’s my fault she got hurt, I froze and she had to push me out of the way.” He rubbed the back of his neck looking down. Vilkas just stared at him, he knew it wasn’t right to be angry at him but he couldn’t help it, the image of Krissy helplessly laying on the ground hurt just made a fire grow in his stomach.  
Farkas patted him on the back trying to make him feel better. “Well don’t worry about it now she’s in one piece and alive you still killed that bear getting it out of her way.” Athis sighed still not feeling much better but he was right they were both alive and back in one piece.  
Vilkas was already heading inside, he looked around not seeing Krissy at the table or any where in the room. He went over to the stairs stepping down them going downstairs, he saw Krissy was in the quarters and half naked with only he braw and briefs on. He saw the bandages wrapped all around her back and waist, he slowly walked in gently touching her back making her jump and quickly turn around. She smiled at him holding her stomach. “You startled me.” She said.  
He looked down at the bandages seeing it was stained with a lot of blood. “Do you need to change that?” He asked looking at her concerned. “Y-yea that’s what I was about to do.” She looked down at it. “Here grab some clothes to bring with you to my room and I’ll help you change it.” He left the quarters heading to his room, she quickly grabbed some cloths and quickly walked to his room just in case someone would see her.  
She walked into his room closing the room the door behind her, Vilkas got out some fresh bandages and walked over to her starting to remove her old ones. Krissy winced in pain feeling the bandages tug at her wound a bit when he removed them, as he removed the remaining bandages off of her he examined the wound closely seeing how bad it was. He looked up at her with a worried face. “Does it still hurt?” He asked. “Yea but not as bad as before.” She said trying to stand up straight for him to put the new bandages on. ‘I’m so sorry this happened to you, I wish I could’ve been there with you to make sure you wouldn’t of gotten hurt, seeing you hurt makes me hurt.’ He thought to himself wanting to say it but instead he just sighed out quietly, he carefully wrapped the the bandage around her trying not to hurt her.  
He finished bandaging her up tucking the bandage down so it wouldn’t fall off, he stood up straight slowly rubbing her cheek looking into her eyes. She placed her hand over his feeling her butterflies come back, she smiled at him getting closer. Vilkas carefully rubbed her back pulling her closer to him, he slowly ran his hand down to her bottom rubbing it gently, she tensed up a little pressing her body against his looking up at him keeping her eyes locked onto his.  
Vilkas held her close keeping his hand down on her bottom gently grabbing it, he lifted it carefully placing it on her hip running it up to her back. He placed his nose onto hers leaning in to kiss her, Krissy closed her eyes feeling goose bumps form on her skin she liked the way he touched her giving her butterflies.   
Krissy placed her hands around his neck tilting her head leaning in to him as well, their lips touched slowly. They were close to locking lips but Vilkas slowly pulled away sighing, he looked away from her closing his eyes. “Vilkas?” She asked in confusion looking at him, her butterflies quickly disappeared turning into her stomach twisting into knots again.  
Vilkas let go of her stepping away from her gesturing to her cloths. “You should probably get dressed and some rest, you’ve had a long trip.” He stepped away turning his back to her. “O-oh okay..” She said feeling her heart ache. ‘H-he’s right I should..’ She let out a shaky sigh grabbing her cloths slipping them on. “Well I’ll see you later.” She said taking one last look at Vilkas before walking out of the room, he didn’t reply he just kept his back turned to her going through some things on his bed.   
She slowly turned around and walked out of the room. ‘I don’t understand..’ She thought to herself in confusion, he confused her acting like the way he did she couldn’t tell if he cared for her or not, or if he was just getting close to her for his own personal use. She felt her heart break a little at the thought she forced the thought out of her mind not able to bear it. ‘I’m just over thinking this...It’s been a rough few days I just need sleep.’ She thought to herself, she entered into the quarters walking over to the bed she usually slept in and laid down in it. She looked at the ceiling with thoughts flooding through her mind causing her stomach and heart to hurt, she tried swallowing down the lump that was rising in her throat. She closed her eyes quickly slipping into a much needed deep sleep but before she fell completely asleep she wondered how Athis was doing from the trip. She smiled a little imagining him bragging to everybody upstairs about taking down a great brown bear by himself, being on that job with the elf made her realize he really wasn’t that bad of a guy she felt like they could become friends.   
She thought of Vilkas and how much she had come to care for him greatly and hoped things would clear up soon, she then fell completely asleep having ridiculous dreams about him.


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks have passed and Krissys wound has healed up nicely though the markings are still there, she knew that it was probably going to scar. It’s been almost about a couple months since Krissy had joined the companions, and Vilkas was still avoiding Krissy even though it seemed impossible.  
Krissy was out doing a job with Torvar as they were gone Aela and Skjor were planning their own job for later. “So are you going to talk to her when she gets back?” Aela asked looking at Skjor. “Yes I plan too but I won’t reveal too much about it to her until later.” Skjor took a sip of his mead.  
Farkas approached them both. “Kodlak wants to see us all in his room.” He said crossing his arms. “What for?” Aela asked getting up from her seat. “I’m not sure he told me to get you both and then return to his room, Vilkas is already down there.” Farkas said looking at them both.   
All three of them went downstairs and walked down the hall way entering Kodlaks room. “What’s this about Kodlak?” Skjor asked crossing his arms, Kodlak stood up from his chair looking at Aela and Skjor both. “It’s funny how you both think you can keep secrets from me.” Kodlak raised his eyebrows at them, Aela and Skjor exchanged looks and then looked back at Kodlak. “What are you talking about?” Skjor said furrowing his eyebrows.   
Kodlak sighed shaking his head. “I know you both are planing on turning Krissy over to the ways of the beast.” He moved his head down but kept his eyes on them. “What!?” Vilkas said looking at them both. Skjor put up his hand to Vilkas trying to calm him down. “You know that the only way she can become a member of the circle is to become a werewolf as it has been for years.” He said keeping his eyes on Kodlak. “You’re going to bring Krissy into the circle?” Vilkas kept looking at Skjor in confusion. “Why not? The circle could use more members and I think Krissy has done more than prove her self worthy of it, and so does Aela.” Skjor nodded to Aela and then turned back to Kodlak. “And the only way she can become a member is to take on the ways of the beast, you know that Kodlak.” Skjor said. “I know and I have been thinking about bringing her in myself but I had hoped-” Aela cut Kodlak off. “You hoped what? That she could do that with out becoming part of the beast? You know that’s not how it works, you may not like it but we feel it be a great honor to be called onto.” Aela furrowed down her eyebrows.   
Kodlak sighed deeply looking down and closing his eyes. “This is ridiculous we shouldn’t put this kind of thing on her, you both can’t be seriously considering this!” Vilkas shouted out in anger, he didn’t like the idea of Krissy becoming a werewolf, the thought of it made him feel sick. “Well that is not your decision to make Vilkas, we were planning on talking to Kodlak about it anyways so while we are here.” Skjor raised his eyebrows at Kodlak waiting for a response. Kodlak looked back up at Skjor not too happy about the idea but it really wasn’t his call it was up to Krissy. “Alright do what you must the real decision stands to Krissy.” Kodlak rubbed his forehead. “We’re done here you can all go back to what you were doing.” Kodlak turned away from them grabbing a book and sitting down.  
They all left the room, Vilkas walked up next to Farkas. “I can’t believe this, does this bother you.” Vilkas looked at Farkas with a worried look. “Yea I can, but it’s not up to us who are we to get in the way.” Farkas shrugged, he actually didn’t it either, he liked Krissy she was his friend. He didn’t want to see her take on such a burden but it was not his place to step in. Vilkas sighed turning going into his room. 'This is ridiculous I can’t stand the thought of..’ He thought to himself, he imagined her sweet face slowly turn into a monster. He quickly shook the thoughts from his mind. 'If they want her to become part of it who am I to stop it..’   
Krissy and Torvar entered the cave they were told to go to, it ended up leading them into an ancient nordic ruin. Krissy didn’t like the feel of the place when they approached the cave they were greeted by small earth quakes and once they entered into it they only got worse. “So what are we here for again?” Torvar asked looking around. “I think some kind of shield..” Krissy scratched her cheek looking at the ancient writings on the wall.   
Torvar walked a head of her a bit seeing something gleaming in some rubble mixed in with fallen pieces from the ceiling. He knelt down digging in the rubble. “I don’t see how we can explore this place it’s all pretty much fallen down.” Krissy said walking pat Torvar looking for a way around all the collapsed parts of it. “Maybe..” She mumbled seeing a half way fallen wooden post, the was leaning on the other side of the wall.   
Krissy grabbed it barely being able to lift it up but was able to make it budge and than shove it to the side making it fall down on the ground. “There.” She dusted her hands off on her armor, it was new since her last armor was shredded up. It was a lot more comfortable and fit better probably because she didn’t get it from some old chest in a ruin.  
She opened her mouth up to shout out to Torvar when the ground began to rumble, Krissy furrowed down her eyebrows looking down at the ground. The rumbling became worse and than a crumbling noise came from behind her turning into a giant crash. She jumped turning around seeing that the ruin was coming down. “Oh crap...Torvar!” She yelled back up and then quickly running. “What!” He said standing up looking for her. “Run!” He heard her yell from the hall. “What?” He began to walk but Krissy quickly ran past him grabbing his arm causing him to run with her. “Run!” She yelled letting go of his arm. He ran behind her looking behind him seeing the ruin was coming down right on top of them. “Oh!” He yelled quickly sprinting right past Krissy.  
Not only was the ruin coming down the cave was collapsing as well, they quickly jumped through the hole that was in the cave wall and sprinted straight out of the cave barely making it out in time. Krissy bent over resting her hands on her knees breathing hard. “That was way too close.” Torvar coughed out trying to get the dust out of his lungs, they were both covered in dirt, Krissy sat up wiping the dirt away from her mouth. “Well looks like we wont be getting that shield after all, come on lets get back.” She began to walk with Torvar following close behind.  
They weren’t far from whiterun just a few miles away actually, they found their way back to the road and began to walk down it. “Then I came across 3 trolls in a cave and took them all out with this axe!” Torvar bragged showing his axe to her, she rolled her eyes smiling a bit. “Hey did you hear that?” Torvar stopped walking looking around. “Hear what?” She turned looking at him. “It sounded like-” A sudden gust a wind came down upon them knocking Torvar to the ground. Krissy shielded her face from the dirt blowing up, she quickly looked up seeing a dragon flying down towards them. She jumped out of the way as it landed causing the ground to shake underneath them, Torvar quickly ran out from behind it holding his axe up looking to Krissy.   
Krissy quickly un sheathed her battle axe looking up at the great beast. It blew fire right at Krissy, she moved out of the way but her arm still got caught in it. She winced at the burning pain but she just ignored it charging right at the dragon, she swung her battle axe to the side slicing open the side of its face. It shook its head roaring in pain, it quickly flew up in the air swinging its tail out from underneath it hitting Krissy causing her to fall on her back.   
It flew over them in circles getting ready to dive again. Torvar ran over helping Krissy up from the ground, she quickly un sheathed her bow shooting arrows at it until it landed. “FUS RO DAH!” Krissy shouted at the dragon stunning it for a moment and while it was stunned Torvar quickly flung his axe at the dragon taking the final blow to it. His axe stuck directly in its head killing it, Krissy turned looking at him a bit surprised. “Nice.” She said putting her weapons back.  
The dragon began to dissolve as wind began to pick up around it picking its soul up and then swirling around Krissy. Torvar watched as the bright colors began to fly around Krissy making it look like she glowed, Krissy closed her eyes feeling the power enter her body. Her mind swirled around memories of the dragon as if she was looking through its very own eyes, she took in a deep breath opening her eyes back up seeing Torvar stare at her. “Wow, I’ve never seen anything like that before, in face I’ve never fought a dragon before!” He smiled out proudly picking his axe up and sheathing it.  
Krissy smiled a bit at him, she hadn’t fought many dragons yet but when she did she liked the feeling she got from their souls, it made her feel stronger and better. “Come on lets get back I’m starving.” She said giving Torvar and smile as they both began back on the road to Whiterun.  
About an hour passed when they reached Whiterun, they made their way through and got back Jorrvaskr. “I’m thinking about going down to the tavern later for some mead you wanna come?” Tovar asked looking at Krissy. “No not today I think but maybe some other time.” She waved to Torvar making her way back inside. “Aela.” She called out to her walking up to her. “Ah there you are how did the job go did you get the shield?” She asked her. “Well the cave ended up going into some nord ruin and before we could look around it ended up collapsing almost taking us with it.” Krissy scratched the back of her head looking down. “I see well then no worries I will tell them what happened they wont be happy but oh well.” Aela smiled patting Krissy on the shoulder. “Is there anything else you need done or do the others?” Krissy asked her raising an eyebrow. “No but Skjor would like to see you though he’s downstairs, so you might wanna go to him before doing anything else it’s not wise to keep him waiting.” She nodded to Krissy walking away.  
Krissy did what Aela told her to do and headed downstairs but when she walked down the stairs she heard hushed whispers but sounded like arguing. She slowly walked out seeing it was Skjor and Vilkas arguing. Vilkas looked angry and Skjor just looked annoyed, they quickly stopped once they saw her and Vilkas just looked away from them both and walked away heading into his room. Every time she was around Vilkas now all she felt was her stomach turn and twist, he would avoid her most of the time not even look at her which made her heart ache. But than sometimes he would just approach her, look her in the eyes and hold her in his arms which gave her butterflies.   
It confused her the way he acted, she was never sure of how he felt about her or anything. 'Maybe he doesn’t know himself.’ She thought sighing trying to ignore the feeling in her gut. She walked up to Skjor. “You wanted to see me?” She said looking at him, Skjor gave her a smile. “Yes I did, I would like you to meet me by the underforge tonight, it is located under the skyforge.” He said quickly getting to the point crossing his arms. “The underforge?” She furrowed her eyebrow down never hearing of this place before. “What for?” She asked him. “You will find out, we can’t talk here, remember underforge tonight.” He pointed to her walking away heading up stairs.  
She watched him walk away and up the stairs, she turned around staring down the hallway. 'I wanna go talk to Vilkas but I’m not really sure what I would say.’ She sighed looking down, a frown formed on her face not sure what she wanted to do. “You talk to Skjor?” She jumped at the sudden voice seeing Vilkas walk down the hall towards her, she felt her heart jump at the site up him. She was glad she didn’t have to go him now.  
She nodded to him. “Yea I did, all he told me was to meet him tonight.” She scratched her head looking away a bit. Vilkas sighed with his arms crossed looking to the ground, he cleared his throat looking back up to her. “Well whatever happens be careful.” He said gently placing his arm on her shoulder giving it a slight squeeze, he slid his hand down her arm resting it on her elbow. He looked into her eyes feeling the urge to pull her close to him but he resisted. She looked at him a bit confused she felt like she didn’t understand anything anymore.  
Vilkas quickly took his hand away nodding to her and walking past her. “W-wait!” She called to him quickly turning around facing him, Vilkas stopped walking but he didn’t turn around or even glance at her. “Is something wrong?” She asked looking down a bit, she felt her heart ache a little and her stomach twist but she tried to shake the feeling. “No why?” He asked keeping his eyes from her. “It’s just that ever since that night we-” Vilkas cut her off by turning his head towards her keeping a straight cold face on. “Nothing is wrong Krissy.” He turned back around walking up the stairs and leaving. “Oh okay..” She looked down frowning feeling her heart break a bit more. 'I don’t understand...’ She thought to herself. 'Did I do something?’ She sighed heading into the quarters to change out of her armor.  
Vilkas walked over to the table taking a seat next to his brother, Vilkas let out a deep sigh picking up some food putting it on his plate. “Problem?” Farkas said slightly looking at his brother. “No.” Vilkas quickly answered without even looking at him. Farkas raised his eyebrows now fully looking at his brother, he took a drink of his mead. “You sure? Is this about Krissy?” He asked taking a chance with it. “What about her? About the changing thing? No I don’t care.” Vilkas took a bite of the salted meat pouring himself a cup of mead.  
Farkas cleared his throat. “You know that’s not what I mean.” Farkas looked away seeing the room barely full, most of the companions were outside. Vilkas clenched his jaw keeping his eyes away. “What are you getting at Farkas, it’s obvious that it was just a one time thing and she is just...” Vilkas broke off not being able to bring himself to say it, Farkas looked at his brother furrowing down his eyebrows. “Another companion.” Vilkas said quietly knowing that wasn’t true. Farkas shook his head slightly pouring himself another cup of mead.  
Krissy was standing at the bottom of the stairs with her back leaning against the wall, she had heard what Vilkas said and it made her heart ache. She looked down with her arms crossed, she bit her lip wondering if what he said is true. 'That’s all it was? That‘s all I am?’ She sighed heavily with a shaky breath slowly walking up the steps, she saw Vilkas glance at her with what seemed to be a saddened expression. She sat down at the table far off from Vilkas, they were now the only ones sitting a the table, awkward silence quickly filled the room. She grabbed some food and poured herself some mead trying to ignore their glances and just mind her own thoughts.   
Her stomach turned and her heart sunk down in her chest, she slowly began to eat her food keeping her eyes down from them. “Krissy.” She jumped hitting her knee on the table pretty hard. “mmff..” She mumbled in pain slowly rubbing her knee looking up to Farkas. “Everything alright?” He asked resting his head on his fists. “Yea I’m just a bit nervous for my meeting tonight with Skjor is all!” She spoke rather too loud out of being nervous, she smiled at him awkwardly. “Is that all?” He raised an eyebrow, Vilkas was shifting glances at her. “Yes what else would there be?” She raised an eyebrow feeling her face grow warm, her heart pounding against her chest.   
It was sort of weird that it was just them in the room. “Well alright then.” Farkas cleared his throat taking a drink of his mead looking away awkwardly. Vilkas sighed heavily feeling his gut twist and turn, he had a feeling she might of heard what he said and that made his heart ache a bit. 'I shouldn’t care...I don’t care...’ Vilkas kept kept his eyes on her a bit longer, he could tell it was making her feel uncomfortable.   
He slowly looked away wanting to say something but wasn’t sure that would be such a great idea. Krissy shifted in her seat finishing the rest of her food and drinking down the rest of her drink, she got up and headed down the stairs. 'I think I should just stay down there until tonight.’ She thought to herself feeling their eyes on her as she walked away and disappeared walking down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Nightfall had finally arrived and Krissy was on her way out the door when she was stopped by Vilkas. “Krissy.” He said in a hurried voice walking up to her quickly. She slowly turned around looking at him not saying a word. Vilkas looked down clearing his throat. “You heading to meet Skjor?” He asked slightly looking up to her, she nodded to him keeping her eyes on him.   
He looked away sighing and then back to her. “Like I said earlier...Be careful.” He watched her carefully. “I know what you said earlier.” Krissy said in a stern almost hurtful voice, he winced as if it had stung him. “I probably shouldn’t keep Skjor waiting I’ll see you later.” She quickly looked away walking out the door, she knew that was kind of harsh and felt her heart ache when she had said it but she couldn’t have that on her mind right now.   
Who knew what Skjor was going to want her to do she had to stay focused. She walked around the building seeing Skjor waiting by the stone wall that was underneath the skyforge. Skjor turned his head towards her and gave her a small smile. “You ready?” He asked her. “What is this? Some kind of test?” She asked looking around in confusion. “No not a test this time but a calling, an honor.” He turned pushing hard on a loose part of the wall sliding it open, her eyes widened up a bit surprised at the secrecy.  
They both walked in and Krissy jumped at the sudden giant wolf standing in the room, she was still getting used to the fact that they were werewolves. “I hope you recognize Aela even in this form, you know that the circle members carry the beast blood and I am offering you to join and be one of us.” Skjor stood by Aela looking at Krissy waiting for her reaction. Krissy looked at Aela and then back to Skjor. “You...You want me to become a werewolf?” She asked in confusion. “Not only a werewolf but part of the circle we find you honorable enough for it, the calling of the beast is a great honor.” Skjor furrowed down his eyebrows afraid Krissy might turn it down.   
Krissy looked back to Aela and kept her eyes on her, examining her giant fangs and large claws. Krissy looked back to Skjor. “What if I don’t wan’t to be a werewolf?” Krissy asked quietly, Skjor sighed lowering his head but kept his eyes on Krissy. “Well that is your decision to make, but know you cannot join the circle unless you take on the beast blood.” Skjor said lifting his head back up a bit. Krissy closed her eyes thinking for a moment, she knew Vilkas was a werewolf also. ‘I wonder if the reason Vilkas acts like he does is because of his beast blood...’ She thought opening her eyes up a bit. ‘Maybe if I become a werewolf I can see things with a different perspective and I would also be in the circle so maybe it’s not that bad.’ Krissy looked up at them both. “Alright I’ll do it.” She said a bit nervously.  
Skjor smiled at her taking out his dagger. “Good.” He said taking Aelas claw and cutting it draining some of the blood out into the bowl in the middle of the room. “There, now drink and take on the beast so we may hunt together.” Skjor backed up watching Krissy. She hesitated a bit but walked up to the alter looking statue that stood in the center and cupped her hand in it taking out some of the blood slowly drinking it.  
She winced at the taste but was able to swallow it down. She looked up at them not really feeling any different. “Now wh-” She suddenly fell to her knees feeling a great pain take over her body. She closed her eyes feeling her muscles grow and her teeth began to point out of her mouth, she opened up her eyes they were now glowing gold and before she knew it everything became dark.  
A womans scream made Vilkas jump out of his chair quickly running outside, he ran around the building looking and saw her. What was in front of him was a giant wolf running through Whiterun killing guards and chasing citizens but what he saw was Krissy turned into a beast. He clenched his fists watching the site, Farkas ran up behind Vilkas looking at the same site. “Alright we need to do something.” Farkas spoke in a panicked voice.  
Skjor and Aela ran out waving to them to follow them. “Come on! Before she kills more!” Aela yelled to them, Farkas and Vilkas quickly followed. “You let her transform in the city!” Vilkas yelled at them furious. “We couldn’t help it, she changed too quickly for us to transport her out of the city!” Skjor yelled back at him. Vilkas growled loudly picking his pace up to reach her before it was too late. They ran out to find that she had cornered Adrianne, the giant wolf growled ferociously slowly walking to her prey. “Stop!” Vilkas yelled hoping it would reach out to her. She quickly turned towards them leaping out at them but Aela and Skjor threw rope over her quickly bringing her down to the ground, the wolf struggled but they managed to keep her down.  
People began to gather at a distance and poking their heads out of their houses. “Everybody calm down and remain in your homes, the companions have this under control just a beast from the wilds that managed to get into the city so just return home.” Aela spoke out seeing frightened citizens she hoped they would buy the wild beast story even though it was triple the size of a normal wolf, but everybody listened and quickly ran off to their homes. “Great.” Aela sighed out looking down at the wolf seeing it slowly turn back to Krissy. “Go on we got this.” Skjor spoke nodding to Vilkas and Farkas. Vilkas looked at them both with anger in his eyes and quickly turned around returning to Jorrvaskr with Farkas following close behind him. Aela threw a large blanket over the shifting wolves body to hide it from any eyes that may have been watching.  
It seemed hours have passed and Krissy has yet to wake up, Aela sighed a bit worried turning over to look at Skjor. “She still hasn’t waken up, the beast blood could’ve taken too much out of her, that was a hard transformation and she was quickly out of control.” Aela crossed her arms keeping her eyes on Skjor who was pacing slowly.  
They were pretty far from Whiterun and now out in the woods close to a Silver Hand hide out. They had Krissy covered with a blanket on a bed roll. “I’m sure she’s fine, we just have to wait.” Skjor said stopping his pace and peeking out at the building seeing a few standing out, they were actually looking in their direction. Skjor sighed turning back to Aela. “I think they’re beginning to sense we are here, look I’m going to go ahead and get started you wait here for Krissy to wake up.” Skjor looked at Aela. “Are you sure?” She said furrowing down her eyebrows, Skjor nodded to her grabbing her shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze. He turned quickly running out charging for the building, Aela heard the fighting and smirked a bit knowing Skjor would slaughter them.  
A few minutes have passed since Skjor had left and Krissy was finally stirring waking up. Aela turned relieved walking over and watching her. “Aaah...” Krissy moaned out feeling her sore muscles tense up to sitting up, she looked around seeing that they were in a different location. She began to shiver feeling the cold wind hit her naked body. “Good you’re awake I thought we lost you.” She smiled walking over handing Krissy her armor and weapons. “What happened?” Krissy asked quickly slipping on her armor looking up at Aela. “You’ve transformed into the ways of the beast congratulations, you gave us more trouble than Farkas did when he first turned.” Aela crossed her arms examining Krissy making sure she was really alright.  
Krissy got up slipping her boots on and then grabbing her weapons strapping them to her back. “Where are we?” She asked looking around. “We are out near a Silver Hand hide out, a surprise for you a gift, your first hunt.” Aela smiled beginning to walk. “Skjor has already run a head we can meet up with him inside, come on.” She continued to walk, Krissy quickly followed behind her. “So I’m a werewolf now..” She said quietly looking down as she walked. “That’s right, a true member of the circle now.” Aela replied, Krissy blinked thinking about it she didn’t really remember much after she drank the blood when she tried it caused her head to hurt.  
They both walked up to the building, Krissy looked down at the fresh dead bodies on the ground. Krissy felt like she could feel the blood pulse through her veins it was strange this new feeling, thoughts streamed through her mind and tons of questions but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to ask. She felt hungry but not like normal, she felt like she hasn’t eaten in weeks. She sighed rubbing her forehead a bit feeling heavy all of a sudden. “I know it’s difficult at first but with time you will get used to it.” Aela turned to her sensing her trouble. “You will notice changes but don’t let it affect your mind.” Aela nodded to her smiling.   
Krissy nodded back watching Aela open the door and than followed inside behind her. They both looked at the door way they need to go through shut off by bars. “Hah look at this, Skjor must of scared them into lock down.” Aela chuckled walking over to a chain pulling it, the bars slid down and they continued down through the building.  
They began to sneak once they heard voices within. “That damn monster killed a ton of our people! But thank the gods things are now taken care of watch the doors and make sure nothing else gets in!” A mans voice was heard yelling out orders. Aela furrowed down her eyebrows in confusion. “What are they talking about? There should hardly be anyone left alive..” Aela whispered in worry looking at Krissy. “Maybe Skjor tricked them?” Krissy whispered in somewhat question.   
Aela clenched her fists and then grabbed her bow quickly. “Come on lets take care of these fools.” Aela said with a bit of anger in her voice. Krissy nodded grabbing her battle axe following her, they quickly charged out at them. “What the!” A woman yelled out grabbing her sword, their was about three of them in the room and they took care of them quickly. “The others may be on alert as well so we need to be careful.” Aela said walking a head of Krissy not even waiting for her. “Right.” Krissy called out walking quickly to catch up with her.   
They went through the building killing any Silver hand in their way, they ended up coming across many dead werewolves and Aela looked panicked every time she saw one but then calmed down realizing they were no one they knew. “Dammit why haven’t we ran into Skjor yet..” Aela stopped walking looking around down a bit worried. Krissy rubbed the back of her head really not sure what to say, she worried for Skjor but knew this looked back, there was still a building full of Silver hand and no sign of Skjor.   
Krissy sighed stepping up to Aela. “Come on lets keep going no need to make assumptions yet.” Krissy nodded to her. “You’re right, lets go.” Aela sighed out continuing to walk. They ventured in further killing more out of their way, once they walked a little further Aela stopped looking at Krissy. “Alright we need to be careful now we are getting close to where their leader is they call him the skinner, you can probably imagine why.” Aela un sheathed her bow looking down. “If Skjor is still in here then maybe he’s in there and is still fighting or..” Aela quickly shook her head and began to ran. “Come on lets hurry.” She said, Krissy became started to become more worried herself as they ran getting closer to the main room that the leader was supposed to be in.  
Aela kicked open the door and they both ran in, they all quickly turned looking at them both drawing their weapons. Aela gasped seeing Skjors body laying on the ground, she sneered and glared at them growling loudly. “You bastards!” She yelled out quickly shooting arrows out hitting most of them, Krissy ran at them swinging her battle axe cutting through them. “Yeeah!” The skinner yelled out swinging his sword at Krissy, she quickly blocked him and then bashed him back with her battle axe. She swung her battle axe down right on top of him killing him with the blow. Krissy looked around seeing if any were left alive. “No Skjor!” Aela yelled out running over to his body, Krissy sheathed her battle axe and walked over, Aela dropped to her knees next to him examining his body.   
Aela cursed under breath hitting the ground with her fist. “Dammit! He should not of gone with out a shield brother or sister I shouldn’t of..” She cut her self off rubbing her forehead. “Aela-” Krissy began to talk but Aela held up her hand to silence her. “We cant let them get away with this, by the gods we will avenge Skjor!” Aela got up putting her bow away. “Get out of here, and tell the others what happened I’ll arrange for transportation to get Skjors body back, and then we will make more arrangements...” Aela spoke with anger and sadness mixed in her voice. Krissy did what she was told and left heading for Whiterun.  
Krissy finally made it back to Whiterun and it was now day light, she had no idea how much time had passed she was just exhausted and glad she was back. She quickly ran to Jorrvaskr not stopping till she had the others right in front of her.   
Vilkas was sitting outside thinking about Krissy and what she had said before she went to Skjor, he wondered what she meant when she said that but his thoughts were quickly cut off. “Vilkas!” Krissy called out running up to him, she kneeled over resting her hands on her knees breathing heavily. “Krissy? What is it?” Vilkas quickly got up looking at her worried. “I have some news...Where’s Kodlak.” Krissy stood up quickly grabbing Vilkas arm with sadness in her eyes. “He’s inside eating still I think why what happened?” He said holding both her arms looking into her eyes, she just shook her head frowning. “I’ll tell you, and everybody else once we get inside come on.” She quickly turned heading inside with Vilkas right behind her.  
She walked in seeing Kodlak sitting at the table having a conversation with Farkas, Krissy quickly ran up to him still out of breath. Kodlak looked up sensing her emotions, he slowly got up. “What is it?” He asked her hesitantly. Krissy looked away from him feeling a lump rise in her throat making it difficult to speak. “I-it’s Skjor..” She paused looking down holding herself. “He’s dead.” She said quietly keeping her eyes down away from everyone. “What?!” Vilkas said looking at her, Krissy nodded slowly. She could sense their surprise and grief rise, she still wasn’t use to it so it made her shift around uncomfortably.   
Kodlak stood in silence looking at her, his jaw clenched tightly. “Aela?” He asked seeing she wasn’t with her. “Aela is transporting his body here.” Krissy spoke out quietly, she felt herself begin to shake feeling her own grief rise up, she had actually gotten to know Skjor sure he was rough around the edges at first but he was a great warrior and an honest man who didn’t deserve to die like he did. Kodlak nodded sighing deeply. “This is terrible news indeed...Excuse me while I go and plan his funeral and spread this bad news to the others.” Kodlak walked away from them.  
Krissy closed her eyes trying to control her emotions but it was hard. “I can’t believe it..” She heard Farkas finally speak out, he kept sitting in his chair looking down not sure of what to think. Vilkas gently placed his arm around Krissy trying to comfort her and himself as well. Krissy jumped at his touch but she appreciated, she needed the comfort especially from him, she opened her eyes looking around the room. Only few companions were in the room but they were all in silence looking down in confusion at the sudden news, they probably didn’t wanna know what happened. Krissy glanced up at Vilkas and then slowly began to walk away towards downstairs, Vilkas followed her.  
Krissy walked down stairs heading towards the quarters. “Krissy.” Vilkas said stopping her by placing his hand on her shoulder. “Tell me what happened.” Vilkas said grabbing her arms and turning her around slightly. Krissy sighed looking up at him. “Well I guess Aela and Skjor took me to some hide out of the Silver Hand for my first hunt, Skjor went on a head to get started but when we entered we noticed too many of them were still alive so we sensed something was wrong, when we reached the main room of the building we found Skjor dead.” Krissy looked down tensing up remembering the site of it. “Their must of been too many of them for him to handle.” Her voice became shaky, not just because of the grief but she sensed others as well and could sense a ton of them in Vilkas but she couldn’t tell what they were.  
Vilkas looked down rubbing his forehead trying to keep his emotions down but it was hard, he knew Skjor for a very long time and it hurt to know he was gone. “Uh...when do you think Aela will be back?” He asked feeling his own voice begin to give out. “Probably tomorrow maybe.” Krissy said trying to think of the estimated time it took her to get back on foot, she still didn’t know what time it was and she didn’t really care at the moment.   
She was tired, wounded, and grieved she couldn’t really think of anything else. “Look I-I need to..” She began to say but before she could do anything Vilkas pulled her into a tight hug, she was surprised at his sudden movement remembering what he had said. But she knew he needed comfort more than she did, she hugged him back resting her head on his shoulder feeling his head lay on hers.   
They both stood there for a while holding each other, she could smell him really smell him this time and she liked his scent it was strong and nice. He sighed deeply slowly letting go of her. “I’m sorry..It’s just.” He said quietly looking at her. “It’s okay you don’t need to apologize I know you were close to Skjor and knew him for a long time.” She gave him a smile trying to comfort him, he placed his hand on her cheek rubbing it slightly. “Yea..” He cleared his throat lowering his hand. “I’m going to go see if Kodlak needs any help.” Vilkas took one last glance at her and began to walk away. 'That’s not all I was apologizing for..’ He wanted to say but just kept his thoughts too himself walking away from her.   
He could smell the new beast inside her making his own excited but he ignored it. Krissy sighed walking into the quarters gathering some cloths up, she was going to go see if she could find a river to bathe in she definitely needed one. 'Now we just wait for Aela to return with...with Skjor.’ She shook her head trying not to think about it but it was difficult.


	14. Chapter 14

It was late in the afternoon when Aela had arrived with Skjors body, everybody stood in their grief as they watched Skjors motionless body go by them. It was close to midnight when the funeral had ended, people hardly stayed to talk they just left to mourn in their own homes.   
The companions all gathered in the main room raising their cups in Skjors name and drank in silence. Krissy sighed putting her mug down finally deciding it was time to retire for the night, she left the table and had gone down stairs. She was about to go to bed when Aela had walked into the room. “We need to speak.” She said with a straight look on her face. “About?” Krissy asked getting up from her bed looking at Aela. “About what happened, we cannot let the Silver Hand get away with this and you know it.” Aelas expression turned to anger and grief, she looked down biting her lip trying to hide it. Krissy blinked watching her carefully. “You wish to avenge Skjor?” She asked.  
Aela quickly looked back up to her. “Indeed and I want your help with this, I already know that the others wont truly understand my intention for this but you were there also, I want your help.” She said taking a step towards Krissy, she talked a bit more quietly this time just incase anybody was near.   
Krissy blinked looking away from her thinking for a moment, she too felt like Skjors death needed to be avenged. 'He shouldn’t of died like that.’ She thought to herself, she sighed heavily looking up at Aela. “What’s the plan?” She asked keeping her eyes on Aelas. “I knew I could count on you.” Aela smiled. “Lets talk about this in my room, it’s more private and that way no one can get a sense of what we are doing.” Aela gestured Krissy to follow her and she did.  
They went to her room and spent about an hour talking about their plans. “If you leave tomorrow morning than you can be back by the evening and everybody will think you’re just on another job.” Aela said pointing to her map showing Krissy where she was to go, Krissy nodded in agreement to the plans. “We are going to make these bastards pay for what they have done Shield-Sister you can be sure of that.” Aela rolled up her map and handed it to Krissy, she nodded in agreement to Aelas statement and went back to her quarters to sleep.  
Morning came and Krissy was already up and heading out the door, she was in such a hurry she wasn’t looking where she was going and ended up running right into Vilkas causing her things to fall. “Forgive me I wasn’t paying attention..” She quickly spoke gathering her things up before Vilkas could spot them.  
Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows noticing her strange behavior. “That’s alright...Where you headed too.” He asked crossing his arm raising an eyebrow at her. “Aela has a job for me, I’m off to get it done so that way I can be back by this evening.” She gave him a slight smile looking up at him. Vilkas kept his eyes on her staying in place blocking her from leaving, he wasn’t oblivious like his brother he knew something strange was going on by just looking her in the eyes.  
Krissy tilted her head in question seeing the kind of look he was giving her. “Is that all?” He asked her. “Yes?” She responded in question examining him closely. “Alright then..” Vilkas said quietly moving out of the way. Krissy nodded to him walking past him, Vilkas watched her feeling an un easy feeling in his stomach knowing there was more then what Krissy had told him.  
Rorikstead the town closest too her destination even though the tower she was supposed to go to was miles away. She made her way to Rorikstead getting there past noon, she examined the little farming town as she passed through. She saw a young man working a farm with an older one watching him, she just looked back forward and kept walking.  
Krissy turned off the road walking into the open field, she had to walk up a few hills leading her through a few trees, the soil was moist and it was hard to grip her foot on the ground but she managed. She finally made it on top but she quickly got down low once she realized how close she was to the Silver Hands tower.  
She peaked her head a bit to see how many were stationed outside. ‘1...2....9, there’s 9 of them, shouldn’t be too much trouble.’ Krissy slowly un sheathed her bow quickly shooting arrows out taking them out, the last one began to run towards her location but she was able to take him out before he got too close. She smirked putting her bow away and carefully sneaking over to the tower making sure she wouldn’t alert anyone. She wanted to do this quick and quiet with no trouble.  
She entered the tower carefully watching out for any traps, she noticed two women guarding the first set of stairs, she quickly hid behind a wall and shot out arrows at them taking them out. She made her way up through the tower fighting a few of Silver Hand on the way but it wasn’t that difficult, her job was to take out the leader of this place and take the plans off of her of their next move.  
Krissy finally made it to top, she carefully walked out seeing that the obvious leader standing in the room had her back towards her. “I thought I smelt dog.” The woman said turning around to face Krissy. “What? Only one? Well the companions must not really care about you than because you’re not leaving here a live!” She yelled un sheathing her sword running towards Krissy, Krissy quickly un sheathed her battle axe blocking off the leaders hit.   
“FUS!” Krissy only shouted the first word of un relenting force to just knock the leader back so that Krissy could take a quick swing hitting the woman in the gut. “Ah!” The leader cried out in pain holding her stomach, she then fell over dead her spilling blood creating a puddle underneath her. Krissy put her battle axe back an searched through the woman finding about 89 gold, some potions and then the plans she was sent to get.   
Krissy smiled putting the plans away in her pack and turned to leave, she was happy that she was able to finish it so quickly but it was a small camp anyone who could throw a sword around could probably finish them off just a fast. Krissy walked back down the tower making her way out and on her way back to Whiterun. ‘Hopefully I can get back in time for supper.’ Krissy thought to herself feeling her stomach growl already just by thinking about Tilmas home cooking but she had to eat the bread she brought with her and have that hold her till she got home.  
Hours passed and she finally made it back to Whiterun, she was almost in a skip heading towards Jorrvaskr not only was she looking forward to some food she was also looking forward to seeing Vilkas. Even though she knew he didn’t like her like she liked him, she still enjoyed being around him it was better than nothing.   
She sighed slowly frowning remembering what he had said. ‘It was only one night.’ Vilkas spoke those words to Farkas as if it were nothing, too Krissy it was more than nothing. She felt like she had really fallen for him, fallen in love but it turned out she was the only one who felt like that.  
She entered into Jorrvaskr smiling seeing everybody at the table eating, she was just in time it seemed. Vilkas was sitting next to Farkas like always and they were having their own little conversation but when she had walked in Vilkas cut off from it looking at her. Krissy looked over at him and smiled slightly, Vilkas returned the smile giving her a small wave.   
She was just about to walk over to sit next to him but Aela quickly grabbed her arm stopping her and gestured her to sit next to her instead. Krissy quickly took the seat next to her and pulled out the plans she had gotten from her pack. Vilkas frowned seeing how Krissy sat next to Aela instead of him. ‘Oh well what should I expect...’ He thought too himself sighing, he took a bite of his food and than looked back up over in their direction. He saw them in a hushed whisper looking at something he couldn’t really see, he tried to peek his head up but it was no use. “Something wrong?” Farkas said looking at Vilkas. “I don’t know yet..” Vilkas said in a mumble.  
He couldn’t shake the feeling that their was something going on, something that wasn’t right and probably wouldn’t end well. He sighed not liking this un easy feeling he had been feeling ever since she left this morning. “You think Aela and Krissy are up too something?” Farkas asked raising an eyebrow at Vilkas. “Because I do, I went to speak to Aela this morning about a job and she just quickly brushed by me with out a word, there was a strange feeling to it.” Farkas spoke looking over at them as well. “Good than I know it’s not my imagination.” Vilkas said taking a drink of his mead keeping his eyes on them.   
Even when she was far down the table from him he could still smell the wolf inside her, every time she was near he could feel his get excited and it was hard to hold back. He didn’t understand why it felt this way, he’s never had this kind of thing happen to him before especially with a woman who he only slept with once. ‘A beautiful strong willed woman...’ He forced the thoughts out of his mind pouring himself another cup of mead.  
Krissy finished eating the food she piled on her plate and then grabbed some fresh pie that Tilma had just brought out, she licked her lips looking at it hardly being able to wait to dig into it. “We will speak more of it tomorrow Shield-Sister I’m going to go prepare.” Aela said nodding to Krissy getting up from her chair and walking away.   
It seemed as soon as Aela got up from her seat Vilkas had sat down right in it. “So how was the job today.” He asked looking at Krissy watching her eat her pie. Krissy quickly took a drink of her mead swallowing down the bite of pie with it. “It went rather well actually, their wasn’t much trouble.” Krissy shrugged taking another bite of her pie. Vilkas sighed rubbing his forehead. 'I know she’s lying...’ Vilkas looked back up at her. “Krissy when you’re finished eating could you come to my room? I would like to speak with you.” Vilkas quickly got up not even waiting for her response and left the room. Krissy blinked watching him walk away, she felt butterflies lift in her stomach once the image of her and Vilkas alone in his room popped up in her mind. She shook her head and quickly finished her pie and mead, she got up quickly heading for the stairs.  
Krissy made her way downstairs quickly changing out of her armor in her quarters and then slowly began to walk towards his room, she sighed feeling a bit nervous but she went a head and walked in. “Is there something wrong?” She looked at him tilting her head in question. “I don’t know..” Vilkas spoke out walking to her and reaching over her closing the door, she watched him feeling her butterflies return.  
Vilkas walked back a few steps giving her room to walk more into his room. “You tell me.” He crossed his arms furrowing his eyebrows down at her. “What are you talking about?” She gave him a nervous smile feeling her butterflies turn into knots. “Yes you do and I know you’re lying to me.” He said a bit aggravated. “Krissy whatever you’re doing with Aela it won’t turn out well for either of you.” He spoke out with more of a serious tone to his voice. She looked at him a bit shocked at this sudden behavior but then she felt a little anger stir up inside her. 'What’s it to him? Why does he even care anyways!’ She glared at him a little, she could feel the wolf inside of her stir up to her emotions. “Why do you care? It’s non of your business what I do anyways!” She put her hand on her hips glaring at him.  
Vilkas sneered at her not liking her tone. “Of course it’s my business, you’re important to-” Vilkas cut himself off. “To...To the companions, you represent us!” He quickly spoke out glaring right back at her. 'I’m only just worried for you’re safety don’t you see...’ He thought to himself sensing her own anger. She winced as if he had stabbed her. 'Was that what he was really going to say?’ She looked down feeling her blood boil inside her, she quickly looked back at him with sharp eyes. “That’s all I am important too then? If that’s it then why do you care? I’m just another companion remember, another woman.” She clenched her fists.  
'I care about you!’ He wanted to say but he couldn’t bring himself to it he felt his anger rise up just as hers was. He wanted to yell right back at her but nothing could really come to his mind, he was afraid he would say something he didn’t mean or... “If that’s all than I’m going to go, good talk!” She spat out at him, she turned around opening the door but Vilkas quickly walked up to her slamming the door back shut, and when she turned around to protest he quickly pinned her up against the wall bringing his face close to hers.  
Krissy just stood there surprised at his movement. “Vilkas..L-let me go.” Krissy stuttered out trying to struggle but he only gripped her tighter. Vilkas just kept staring at her keeping his eyes locked on hers. He clenched his jaw feeling the wolf inside himself claw at him, he could sense hers doing the same which only made it worse. 'I need to let go of her..’ He thought to himself but just stayed where he was at. He sensed her nerves un settling and her arousal rise. She couldn’t help but feel like she just wanted to jump right at him, and tear his clothing off.  
She still felt angry with him but that made it worse for some reason. “Vilkas..” She said trying to keep her voice serious. He quickly grabbed her head tilting it to the side bringing his face close to her neck, he slowly smelled her taking in her newly strong scent. It was still sweet but had a new scent to it that drove him crazy, Krissy felt her heart beat increase feeling the excitement rise inside her.  
Vilkas pulled his head away slowly, he looked back up at her deeply into her eyes, he saw the color of her eyes slowly change as was his. 'Dammit why is this so hard.’ He thought gripping her wrist tighter, he moved his other hand down and up her shirt slowly grabbing her left breast. She jumped a bit feeling his bare hand grip her, she just kept her eyes on his feeling her lust rise, he massaged it slowly looking deeply into her eyes his breathing becoming deep.  
Krissy couldn’t help but bite her lip, she felt warmth spread through out her lower body. Vilkas slowly pressed his body up against hers, pressing his erection into her. Vilkas kept tightening his grip on her breast until he heard her moan, as soon as she let it out he quickly took his hand out slamming her up against the wall even harder kissing her roughly. She moaned out throwing her arms around his neck, he pulled back taking a breath picking her up a bit keeping her against the wall.  
She wrapped her legs around his him locking her lips back onto his. Vilkas put his hand behind her grabbing onto her bottom, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He pulled back kissing her neck and then biting down onto it hard, she moaned out his name tightening her grip around his neck. 'I shouldn’t be doing this.’ He thought to self pulling his head back, he looked away breathing heavily.   
He slowly put her down back onto her feet and letting go of her. “Vilkas?” She asked taking a step towards him. He shook his head putting his hand up to stop her, he slowly sat down on his bed looking down rubbing his forehead. Krissy tilted her head at him in question. “I’m sorry it’s just..” Vilkas looked to the side keeping his eyes from her. “What?” She asked feeling her heart ache, he confused her a lot. She could smell his want, his lust, and his arousal. So why was he holding back.   
He shook his head again feeling his stomach twist. ‘I shouldn’t keep doing this too her, it’s hurting her..’ He slowly looked up at her seeing the confusion in her face. “You should...You should probably go, it’s late and..” He looked back down closing his eyes. Krissy blinked in confusion, she slowly turned around opening his door. “Krissy!” He quickly looked up at her, she stopped slightly turning her head to him. “What ever it is that you and Aela are doing.. Just be careful..” He whispered feeling his own heart to hurt, it hurt to resist her , to ignore her like he has been for the past months.   
Krissy looked back ahead with a frown spread across her face, she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. ‘I don’t understand..Did I do something wrong?’ She thought to herself feeling her heart break a little bit. She just let out a shaky sigh and went back to her quarters, she just wanted this day to end and start all over tomorrow. Aela had more plans after all she needed to stay focused. ‘Maybe I should just stay away from Vilkas..’ The very thought of it made her heart hurt it made her wanna be sick but she just forced the feelings away and closed the door behind her retiring for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days have passed and it seemed like Krissy was gone all the time now off doing jobs for Aela. Vilkas sighed staring down at his food thinking about the other night, it was getting harder and harder for him to resister her, it was almost like he needed her to live. She hasn’t yet woken up and he sat at the table waiting for her too.  
A few minutes have passed and Vilkas finally started to dig into his food, Krissy finally emerged from downstairs she looked over at Vilkas and than away feeling her stomach turn from being nervous. She slowly walked up to the table looking down. “Has Aela waken up yet?” She asked nervously. “Yea I think she’s outside.” Vilkas said examining her closely.   
Krissy nodded to him in thanks and began to walk away. “Don’t you want to eat something before you get started with your day?” He asked quickly trying to stop her. “No I was just going to eat on the way.” She slightly looked back at him with a smile, she knew he worried so she tried to reassure him a little. “Don’t worry Vilkas we’ll be back before nightfall, I’ll see you at dinner.” She waved out at him walking out of the door. ‘You better be..’ He thought to himself drinking down his water watching her leave.  
Aela looked up hearing the door open and close, when she saw it was Krissy she got up from her chair grabbing her pack and weapons. “You ready?” She asked looking at her. “I am.” Krissy nodded, they both began to walk side by side. “So why come with me on this one?” She asked raising an eyebrow to Aela, Krissy had been on several jobs alone already, it was strange that Aela wanted to come on this one out of all of them. “Because this one is a bit different, a bit more difficult than the others and I wouldn’t feel right sending you alone on it.” Aela said keeping her head straight not looking at her. Krissy just looked down as they walked, she found herself thinking about Vilkas again. It seemed he was on her mind more than he had been from the beginning, she felt her need for him, his touch, she wanted to feel his arms around her more now than ever. She sighed deeply looking up at the sky seeing it was cloudless and it wasn’t too cold today like it had been lately.   
Aela looked over at Krissy sensing her discomfort. “Problems?” She asked raising an eyebrow. “No.” Krissy quickly replied to her keeping her eyes away. “Just the usual.” She mumbled underneath her breath feeling like it wasn’t fair how Vilkas has been treating her. It wasn’t fair that he was leading her on so much, one moment he acts like he needs her and maybe even cares for her then out of no where he acts like she’s not even there. She sneered at the thoughts running through her mind, she was getting tired of all stupid drama she felt like he was causing. “Mhmm sure.” Aela said in doubt, she knew that there were problems between Krissy and Vilkas. ‘Neither of them have enough sense to just tell the other how they feel, but at least Krissy already knows her feelings.’ Aela thought smirking a bit knowing Vilkas had no clue how to handle his feelings even if there was instructions to do so right in front of his face.  
A couple of hours have passed since Aela and Krissy left, Vilkas was outside training. Kodlak walked outside and to Vilkas watching him carefully. “Working hard?” He asked crossing his arms, Vilkas turned to him breathing hard. “Do you need something?” He asked putting his great sword away. “Vilkas it has come to my attention that Aela and Krissy are up to something.” Kodlak said looking to the side watching a couple of the companions return. “I know..” Vilkas said sighing deeply. “What ever they are up to is not good, even if they believe it to be good.” Kodlak looked back to Vilkas. “I have a feeling of what they are doing and I think it should come to a stop.” He said.  
Vilkas crossed his arms raising an eyebrow at him in question. “If you have an idea of what it is I would like to know.” Vilkas said keeping his eyes on Kodlak. “For past few days they have been waging their own little war with the Silver Hand, I believe for vengeance.” Kodlak sighed lowering his head down closing his eyes. “I know they mean well but I fee like this has gone on long enough.” he looked back up.  
Vilkas just stood there with his eyebrows furrowed down, it didn’t really surprise him he sensed something like that but it still made him get an un easy feeling. “This isn’t good..” Vilkas looked away feeling a bit worried. He knew that they could handle themselves just fine but doing this many attacks wont go un noticed and like anyone with a brain they would go for the attacker. 'Krissy..’   
Vilkas began to quickly pace back and forth rubbing his forehead. “We need to find them an stop them!” Vilkas said in a panicked voice thinking of all the possible places they could’ve gone. “Vilkas calm down.” Kodlak said watching him. “No, we can’t let them go Kodlak..I have a bad feeling about this...” Vilkas stopped pacing quickly turning his head towards Kodlak.  
Kodlak sighed feeling the same way as he did, this little fight they had going on had gone on long enough and he knew nothing good would come out of it. “I know Vilkas and we will put a stop to this once they return so for now we wait.” Kodlak spoke in a calm voice trying to calm Vilkas worries. Vilkas just shook his head looking down. “I knew I should’ve...” Vilkas began to speak but stopped himself. 'If anything were to happen...’ Vilkas clenched his jaw, he tried ignoring this un easy feeling he was getting but it just wouldn’t go away.  
Kodlak placed his hand onto Vilkas shoulder giving it a firm squeeze knowing he was troubled. “They will return Vilkas just be patient and don’t let worry cloud your mind, a good warrior never worries and never doubts.’ Kodlak smiled at Vilkas and than turned walking away. Vilkas sighed heavily leaning his back against the stone wall trying to shake the feelings and thoughts out of him.  
Krissy and Aela had been walking for hours now and Krissy still had no idea of the job. “So mind telling me what we are going to do?” Krissy asked breaking the silence. “Yesterday while you were gone I was out hunting a bear for a small job when I was attacked by one of the Silver Hand, I killed him of course and when I searched his body I found a letter on him with the location of their main location.” Aela spoke looking around at their surroundings. “Are you sure?” Krissy asked furrowing down her eyebrows. “Yes I’m sure, my plan is to take the bastards out right where they live, we take out the main leaders and the rest will scurry off with their tails between their legs.” Aela grinned feeling excitement rise up in her.   
Aela got out the paper she found on the body and read it once more. “That is why I am coming with you, we do this together and finally take these sons of bitches out.” She said putting the paper back in her pack. Krissy looked away from her, she got an un easy feeling about this but she just kept her mouth shut. 'It’s probably nothing but nerves.’ She thought to herself sighing. “This way.” Aela quickly turned walking off the road and onto a trail that led into the forest.   
Krissy followed close behind her looking around at their surroundings making sure nothing was coming at them. They walked for about another hour when they finally came across a large building hidden behind the trees, it was surrounded by stone walls and no one was seen near it. Aela and Krissy both got down on the ground looking at it carefully. “Aela...There’s no one outside or near it..” Krissy whispered to her feeling more un easy than before. “Their probably trying to trick us or mis lead us, make us think its empty.” Aela replied looking out at it. “Aela..” Krissy began to say but Aela cut her off putting her hand up to quiet Krissy. “I’m sure of this Krissy I can feel it.” Aela said standing up a bit.   
Krissy looked away clenching her fists from the nervous feeling inside her. 'These Silver Hand are really getting to Aela..’ Krissy thought to herself keeping her eyes away. “Alright Krissy, you go in the front and charge at them directly and I will sneak in through the back and take them by surprise.” Aela said getting back down and looking at Krissy. “Alright if you’re sure..” Krissy said in doubt but she did what she was told to do.  
Krissy un sheathed her battle axe and ran straight for the building, she knocked down the door and stormed in but there was no one there. Krissys un easy feeling soon turned into panic. 'Something isn’t right, this isn’t just a hide out or an empty building it’s a trap!’ Krissy thought feeling her heart pound right up against her chest. She opened her mouth up to call out to Aela but a giant chained rope trap fell right on top of her. “Ah!” Krissy cried out being knocked onto the ground by the heavy chain. She felt her skin burn by the touch of it to her skin. 'Silver?’ She wondered, she began to breath hard in a bit of panic. “Dammit.” She said in a pained voice with the heavy chain not only burning her but crushing her against the ground.  
Aela made her way in through the back, she sneaked carefully through feeling her own panic begin to rise when she didn’t hear any fighting going on. She quickly got up to her feet running and she came to a stop seeing Krissy pinned to the ground under a chained rope. “Kris-” She was cut off by a sudden loud voice that entered the room Aela quickly backed up hiding behind some crates peaking out. There was a second floor but it was like a balcony that looked over the first floor, a large man with heavy silver armor came out laughing with pride along with several Silver Hand warriors. There were too many to count and too many for Aela to take out by herself.  
Krissy moved her head up a bit to look at them, she winced in pain at the slight movement feeling the burning pain get worse. “I can’t believe we have actually caught you! And that you were that stupid!” The man yelled out laughing even harder, the others began to laugh with him. “Now it’s time for you to pay! To pay for all the deaths that were done by your hand!” He yelled out in anger. “You killed my best people and I’m going make sure you suffer for that, now with your help we get to see what really makes a wolf scream.” He spoke out glaring down at her. Krissy clenched her fists growling loudly at them, she tried to transform but the silver prevented her from it. She then tried to shout but the pain was to great for her to focus. 'Dammit, dammit, dammit!’ She yelled in her mind. 'I knew something was off about this I just knew..’ She closed her eyes trying to focus on what to do but nothing was coming to her mind she was truly trapped.  
Aela quickly turned her back against the crate feeling her heart pound hard. “Shit..” She whispered under her breath. 'I gotta get help...’ Aela thought panicked, she slightly looked back seeing that they were now making their way down the stairs. She quickly got up slipping away before they could see her. 'I’m going to get help, hang in there Krissy I wont leave you to them!’ Aela quickly ran out of the building and then quickly ran away from it on her way back to Whiterun. 'Vilkas is going to kill me.’


	16. Chapter 16

Hours have passed and night had come, Vilkas and Farkas were in Kodlaks room. “Kodlak I know something is wrong.” Vilkas spoke out in aggravation pacing back and forth. “Calm down Vilkas.” Kodlak said watching him pace. Farkas stood there in silence letting them both talk it out. “No we have to-” Vilkas cut himself off once he saw Aela running down the hallway, he felt his stomach twist once he saw that she was alone.  
Aela quickly ran into the room kneeling over breathing hard. “What is it?” Kodlak got up from his chair looking down at her. Vilkas clenched his jaw keeping his eyes locked on her. “Where’s Krissy?” Vilkas asked with a bit of a panic in his voice. Aela stood up straight wiping the sweat from her face. “Silver Hand, they got her.” Aela coughed out, her throat was dry and her lungs hurt. She felt like she had run the whole way. “What!” Vilkas shouted feeling his anger and worry rise in his body.   
Aela winced at his outburst but she just kept her eyes on Kodlak. “It...It was my fault.” She looked down still trying to catch her breath. “I thought we found their main base but it ended up being a trap and they got her..” She moved her hair out of her face. “Why didn’t you do anything?!” Vilkas shouted feeling his panic only get worse. “Do what Vilkas! There were more of them then me even if I transformed I still wouldn’t of been able to take them out!” Aela shouted back at him. “Enough, both of you.” Kodlak said trying to calm them down, he looked over at Aela. “Alright, Aela explain everything.” Kodlak said crossing his arms.  
Aela quickly explained the whole situation and what they have been doing for the past few days. “Where are they?” Kodlak asked looking at Aela. “I know where we were led but I don’t know if they are still there.” Aela replied leaning her back against the wall. “Well than that’s where we start, Aela take Vilkas and Farkas with you and leave immediately we can not waist any time.” He nodded to all three of them. They quickly gathered up their things and then left immediately for the road.  
Krissy slowly opened her eyes, she had no idea how long she had been out. She blinked her blurry vision away. “Mmph.” She cried out sitting up, her muscles were sore and her head throbbed, she was half naked and in a cage. The room she was in was fairly dark so it was hard for her to see anything. 'Where..’ She tried moving her leg but pain prevented her from moving, she looked and saw a silver chain wrapped around her ankle. “Dammit..” She whispered too herself scooting back a bit but she came to a stop when she felt something furry against her back.   
She slowly turned her head seeing a giant dead werewolf lay behind her, she jumped quickly crawling away from it, she leaned her back up against the wall of the cage. A door opened and slammed loudly shut, Krissy jumped looking over in the direction she could feel panic rise inside her. “Oh look our little puppy is awake.” A woman walked up to the cage smirking down at her, Krissy let out a low growl of warning towards her. “Oh what are you going to do.” The woman sneered at her walking away.  
Krissy looked away grabbing the chain around her ankle and tried pulling it apart but she had no choice but to yank her hand away because of the pain it caused. She looked down at her hand seeing the burn mark it left. 'Shit what am I going to do.’ She thought to herself quickly looking around, she saw other cages lined up against the wall, some full of dead werewolves and some alive.   
A man walked through the door and towards her cage, he knelt over looking in at her slightly licking his lips at her form. “Hey stop drooling over the beast!” The woman yelled out at him, the man took one last look at Krissy and then walked over to the woman. Krissy hugged her knees feelings helpless, she had no strength and couldn’t shout, she felt truly trapped. 'I really hope Aela went and got help...’ Krissy kept her eyes on them watching their every move. “Alright lets get started.” The woman said taking out newly enchanted weapons. “Lets see what makes a wolf break.” She walked over to the cage unlocking it.  
Aela, Vilkas, and Farkas were all searching the building that Aela was led to. “There must be something here that can tell us where they went!” Vilkas said in anger throwing crates and old tables out of the way. “Maybe a trail..” Farkas said looking around carefully. Aela just stood there trying to think, she felt herself panic but she ignored it. “I came in through the back maybe they left through the back and left a trail.” Aela said rubbing her forehead. “That would be too easy.” Farkas said looking up at Aela. 'Dammit, dammit, dammit...If anything happens...’ Vilkas stopped for a moment closing his eyes trying to think, he took a deep breath getting a hint of Krissys scent. 'I can smell her as if she’s here...’   
Vilkas quickly opened his eyes. “Wait..” He said, Aela and Farkas looked up at him. “Her scent, it’s still here maybe theres a trail of it.” He quickly began to walk around the room picking up stronger hits. 'This is harder than I thought it’s all over as if..’ He paused looking down at the ground with a troubled look on his face. “Vilkas?” Farkas said furrowing down his eyebrows walking towards him.  
Vilkas looked up at them both. “I think she’s still here..” He said quietly trying to think. “But how we’ve searched the whole place.” Aela said shaking her head, she walked over to them. “I don’t know but maybe..” Vilkas rubbed his forehead closing his eyes. “Well lets look around again maybe we missed something.” Farkas said grabbing Vilkas and than walking away, they all began searching the place all over again.  
Krissy was chained to a table, she tried to struggle but the silver chains burned through her skin. 'I’ve got to..’ She thought but trailed off slowly giving up. 'I can’t do anything..’ She laid her head back staring up at the ceiling. She tuned in her hearing, by the voices near by and the footsteps around she could tell that there was at least nine people near her location which gave off the clue that this was not their main base.   
She sighed closing her eyes, she couldn’t help but think about Vilkas and how she felt. 'If I ever get out of here..’ She clenched her fists yanking hard but it was no use, the pain only increased to her movement. She jumped hearing the door open and two people walked through, she felt her panic rise inside her but she tried to ignore it and keep a straight face. It was the woman and man from before, the woman laid down a bunch of enchanted weapons down on the table next to Krissy.   
Krissy looked at them, they were all enchanted daggers that glowed different colors. She could smell something fowl about them, something that was not good. The woman grabbed one of the daggers, it was glowing green. “First test.” She said with a wide grin on her face, she quickly sliced into Krissys arm, Krissy felt excruciating pains shoot all through out her body, she arched up her back screaming out in pain. She felt her nails turn into claws and her teeth grow into fangs.   
She laid back down breathing hard, her heart racing in her chest. “Almost but not full.” The woman said putting the dagger down and grabbing another one. “More progress than the others at least.” The man said with his arms crossed examining Krissys body. 'What are they trying to accomplish?’ Krissy closed her eyes feeling her teeth and nails slowly go back to normal. “Lets move on.” The woman said picking up red glowing dagger.  
Farkas rubbed the back of his neck looking down. “I’m sorry Vilkas but there’s nothing here.” Farkas slightly looked up at him. “Wait.” Aela said bent over by an old book case. Farkas and Vilkas quickly walked over to her. “There’s a draft underneath this book case.” She pointed to it quickly standing up, they all began to look around for a switch or chain.   
Vilkas sighed in aggravation quickly taking a hold of the book case. “Vilkas you can’t-” Aela began to say but was cut off with the crashing noise made by the book shelf falling to the floor revealing a secret entrance behind it. Vilkas quickly stepped over the book case making his way through with Farkas and Aela following close behind. Aela grabbed Vilkas shoulder stopping him from walking. “Alright we need a plan.” She whispered to him. “A plan? We don’t have time to plan for anything who knows what they’re..” Vilkas looked away clenching his jaw. “She’s right Vilkas we can’t just charge in we don’t if they’ll-” He was cut off by a scream, Krissys scream.   
Vilkas took off with out a thought, taking out any Silver Hand that got in his way. He could feel himself slowly change as he ran closer to Krissys location he could smell her getting closer he felt his wolf stir inside him with boiling rage, before he knew it he was fully transformed into a giant jet black wolf.   
Krissy laid on the table unconscious with several cut marks all over her body, she had slightly transformed from the last one but was turning back to normal. “Damn she-” The woman began to speak but was cut off by a giant wolf crashing through the door. “Oh shit!” The man said quickly grabbing his bow and arrows, the woman grabbed one of the daggers she had yet to use, it glowed a silver blue color. “Lets see how they work on a live one!” She shouted out swinging it out at Vilkas but he moved out of the way tackling her to the ground digging his claws into her shoulder, he was getting ready to tear right into her but she was able to swing her arm up slightly cutting him on the side of his neck with the dagger.  
He jumped off her shaking his head around in pain he felt like his whole body was on fire. The woman got up running off towards the man, Aela and Farkas ran into the room seeing Vilkas in pain. “Come on lets get out of here!” The man yelled quickly grabbing the womans arm running off through another door in the back.   
Vilkas turned back holding onto his neck where he was cut. “What was that!” He yelled out in pain seeing the dagger lay on the ground, his vision was slightly blurry but he looked around anyways. He looked up seeing Krissy unconscious chained to a table. “Krissy!” He quickly jumped up running to her, he looked at her body seeing the marks all over her body and the burns around her wrists and ankles from the chains. “Silver.” He said backing up a bit, Farkas quickly un sheathed his great sword swinging down on the chains breaking them.   
Vilkas placed his hand on her face tilting her head towards him. “Krissy?” He whispered to her feeling his panic coming back. Krissy jumped awake but quickly laid back down feeling the pain rise back up in her body. “Vilkas?” She managed to get out before passing out again.   
Vilkas sighed out in relief about to pick her up but Aela stopped him handing him some cloths. He grabbed the clothes quickly putting them on, he had almost forgotten. Vilkas carefully picked Krissy up into his arms while Farkas and Aela found her weapons and armor. “Come on we need to get her back.” Vilkas said to them, they nodded to him making their way back up and then leaving the building.  
They made their way back to Whiterun rushing into Jorrvaskr hardly giving anyone enough to time to see what was happening, they ran downstairs and into Kodlaks room. “Put her down on my bed.” Kodlak spoke quickly jumping up from his seat, Vilkas carefully laid Krissy down on the bed. Aela got out some bandages and potions. “Alright leave I will patch her up.” She looked over at the three men nodding her head to them to get out.   
Aela removed what ever torn clothing was left on Krissy and began to patch her up. Vilkas sighed sitting down in a chair rubbing his forehead. “It looks like you have gotten your own nasty wound.” Kodlak pointed out the cut on Vilkas neck, but it wasn’t an ordinary cut. It had horrible burns surrounding it. “Vilkas rubbed it gently wincing in pain. “Yea they used some weird weapon on me, I don’t know what it was but they had a hole table full of them I think..” He looked away clenching his jaw. “I think they were torturing her with the weapons or something, they had some sort of enchantment on them I think to really hurt werewolves, it forced me to turn back because the pain was so great.” He spoke rubbing the temples on his head.   
Kodlak furrowed down his eyebrows trying to think of what could do that but nothing came to mind. “Sick bastards.” Farkas said with anger in his voice looking away. “If it hurt me that bad imagine..” Vilkas shook his head not even wanting to think about it. 'I can’t even begin to think how it effected the wolf inside her..’ Vilkas clenched his jaw shaking his head even more. “Well the important thing is, is that you got to her in time.” Kodlak nodded to Vilkas and Farkas both.  
An hour has passed and Aela stepped out of the room nodding to them. “She’s all patched up and should be fine, all she needs is some rest.” Aela smiled to them and nodded to Vilkas. Kodlak patted Vilkas on the back before leaving the room with Aela and Farkas behind him. Vilkas got up from the chair and walked into the room, Krissy was naked but fully covered with the blanket.   
Vilkas sat down on the bed beside her rubbing his forehead, he sighed deeply slightly looking over at Krissy he reached over gently rubbing her cheek. “I would never of forgiven myself if anything had happened to you.” He whispered feeling his heart ache at the very thought.   
Krissy began to stir awake, she slowly opened her eyes turning her head slightly seeing Vilkas beside her. “Vilkas?” She managed to speak out with a wispy voice, she slowly sat up wincing from the pain through out her body. “Don’t sit up so fast you’re still wounded bad.” Vilkas spoke softly to her, he gently stroked her cheek looking into her eyes. Krissy felt butterflies lift up in her body and for a moment she forgot about the pain.  
Vilkas could sense something off about Krissys wolf, it was unsettled and stirred up, out of control. He blinked trying to ignore it, he lowered his eyes seeing that her breasts were fully exposed. He cleared his throat quickly looking away. “You’re uh..You’re showing.” He said scratching his face.  
Krissy looked down and slowly pulled the cover up over herself. “Well I should let you get some rest.” Vilkas slowly got up but was stopped by Krissy grabbing onto his hand, he looked over at her. “Don’t go.” She said quietly to him, he slowly sat back down looking into her eyes.   
Krissy lifted his hand placing it on the side of her neck, he smiled at her and couldn’t help but lean forward and softly kiss her lips. She kissed him back feeling her butterflies rise more, Vilkas pulled back placing his forehead onto hers. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He whispered smiling at her.  
Krissy smiled biting her bottom lip, she slowly slid his hand down to where he was lightly touching her breast. Vilkas took in a deep breath closing his eyes as he felt her soft warm breast enter his hand, he opened his eyes back up giving her a crooked smile. “You know, you should be getting some rest.” He whispered leaning in to kiss her lips but he stopped letting out a sigh. 'I shouldn’t...’ He thought to himself looking away.  
Krissy looked at him with a frown on her face. 'Saw that coming.’ She thought slightly looking down. Vilkas looked over seeing the disappointed look on her face, he took his hand away and placed it back up on her cheek bringing up her face to look at him. “You just got out of a bad situation from the Silver Hand, you really should get some rest.” He said to her trying to give her an apologetic smile.   
She sighed nodding to him laying back down, she pulled the covers back over herself. Vilkas gently patted her shoulder and then got up to leave the room taking one last look at her before closing the door behind him. Krissy gripped the blanket with her hands remembering the pain she had endured from those strange weapons, she felt her blood begin to boil with her wolf inside her beginning to rage and anger at the very thoughts of the bastards.   
Krissy swallowed hard trying to calm it down inside her but she felt like she had no control. She bit her lip hard trying to distract herself from it, blood began to run down her chin. She quickly wiped it away steadying her breathing. 'Why does it feel so different..’ She shook her head closing her eyes trying to force the thoughts out of her mind. 'I just need some rest is all.’ She turned over onto her side having trouble but eventually fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Krissy was now up and dressed, it seemed she had slept all the way through until early afternoon. She rubbed her sore muscles while she walked out of Kodlaks bedroom and into the second part of it. “I see you’re better now.” Kodlak said while taking a drink of his mead. “Y-yea..” Krissy stuttered out knowing she was probably in trouble. “Sit.” Kodlak put his mug down gesturing towards the seat across from him.  
Krissy did what she was told and sat down in the chair, she slightly looked at him. “So, I know what you and Aela have been up too and I know your hearts were heavy with grief just as ours were but vengeance is not the answer especially when it almost costed your life.” Kodlak looked at Krissy with a stern look. “I know it’s just..” Krissy looked away in guilt rubbing the back of her neck.   
Kodlak sighed sensing her emotions but not only that, the change inside her. But he ignored it for now. “At any case I want to talk to you about something, do you know how we became werewolves?” He took another sip of his mead. “Vilkas said it was a curse laid upon the companions.” Krissy replied looking back up at him. “Well he is not wrong, long ago Terrfyg made a deal with the witches of the Glenmoril Coven to gain more power and became werewolves but they were tricked into thinking that the Lycanthropy would not be permanent and therefore betrayed.” Kodlak continued to speak drinking more of his mead down.  
Krissy furrowed down her eyebrows thinking for a moment. “Sounds like they should pay for what they did.” She said. “Indeed and that is where you come in.” Kodlak smiled a little at her. “I have found a cure, and wish to become a true nord again.” He said putting his empty mug down. “Well than how do we get the cure?” She asked looking at him. “It involves the Glenmoril Witches head, I know you have just recovered Shield-Sister but I feel like it is you who should do this.” He looked at her a bit worried. “Am I to do this alone?” She asked him. “I’m afraid you will not have a Shield Brother or Sister with this job, but it shouldn’t be too much trouble.” He said to her. “Now get going, the faster you return the faster we can begin the cure.” Krissy nodded getting up and going into her quarters quickly changing into her armor and grabbing her weapons.   
Before she walked down the hall she turned towards Kodlaks room. “I’ll return shortly.” she called to him turning back around heading towards upstairs. She walked past the table grabbing some bread to eat on the way and than towards the door. “Krissy.” She heard Aela call out to her, she turned around seeing her walk up towards her. “How are you feeling?” Aela asked smiling at Krissy. “I’m better, still sore but better.” Krissy gave her a half smile. “Look I wanted to apologize-” Aela began to talk but Krissy cut her off. “No need there wasn’t a way for you to know.” Krissy shrugged keeping her smile up, Aela returned her smile. “Are you going somewhere?” She asked looking at her curiously.  
Krissy nodded. “Yea Kodlak is sending me out on something for him, but it shouldn’t be too much trouble hopefully I’ll get back not too late.” Krissy said looking down a bit. “Ah well I will let you get to it then.” Aela cleared her throat patting her on the shoulder walking away, Krissy walked outside passing a few companions on her way through.  
It was early in the evening when she finally reached the cave to the Glenmoril Witches, she only ran into a few wolves and a bear on her way to it. Krissy sighed rubbing her sore shoulders sneaking into the cave looking around, she saw a hagraven wondering around in the front of the cave. ‘One of them I assume.’ Krissy sneered watching it wonder, she disliked hagravens they creeped her out and she knew they weren’t the cleanest creatures.  
Krissy un sheathed her bow shooting an arrow right at it shooting it right through the head. 'Lets hope they are all that easy..’ She thought to herself walking over to the body cutting the head off. “One down..” She said quietly making her way through the cave.  
She finally took out the rest of them, a couple were easy but the others were difficult. She almost forgot that they were experts of magic, she had a few burn marks on her arms but not too bad. She but off the head of the last witch placing it in the bag and made her way back to Whiterun.  
Ria and Torvar were sitting outside enjoying the evening. “So tell me Ria, you ever thought about settling down?” He asked slowly looking towards her. “Mmm... It never really crossed my mind before why do you?” She asked him raising an eyebrow. “What!? Oh no when I die I’m going to make sure it’s with mead in one hand and a bloody sword in the other! Go out the Nord way.” Torvar nodded holding his mug up and than chugging it down.  
Ria chuckled a bit expecting nothing less of Torvar. “I can see you laying dead on the floor of some tavern somewhere with mead in both your hands.” Ria said teasingly. Vilkas walked outside looking up at the darkening sky. “Have you guys-” Vilkas quickly cut himself off when he smelled something different in the air, he quickly turned his head seeing an arrow shoot right at him.   
He jumped out of the way just in time before it hit him right in the head. “What the blasted skeever shit!” Torvar yelled out seeing Vilkas on the ground. “Quick get inside! Bard the doors!” Vilkas yelled quickly getting up, Ria and Torvar did what he said and ran inside quickly. Vilkas looked out seeing several Silver Hand running for Jorrvaskr. “Oh crap.” He mumbled out running inside seeing everybody run around getting their weapons ready about to start putting things against the doors. “What’s happening Vilkas!?” Farkas said running over to his brother. “It’s the Silver Hand their here..” Vilkas whispered to his brother. “We need to go tell Kodlak!” He said in a hurry quickly running towards the stairs with Farkas behind him.  
Aela was walking down the hall when she saw them sprinting down it. “What’s wrong?” She asked furrowing down her eyebrows. “It’s the Silver Hand their here.” Farkas said running towards Kodlak but he had already equipped himself into his armor and had his weapon ready. “I smelt them a mile away, come on lets take care of this before the situation gets worse.” Kodlak said heading down the hallway quickly running up the stairs with the others right behind him.  
They ran upstairs seeing that the Silver Hand already broke through and the companions were fighting them off. “Yah!” Njada yelled out swinging her sword down right on top of one of them and then began blocking in coming hits, Ria was outside again shooting her arrows at incoming Silver Hand.   
Torvar and Athis were back to back swinging at any Silver Hand that jumped at them, Kodlak quickly ran into the battle killing several with his swings. Aela shot arrows out at the ones who were running inside, Vilkas and Farkas were fighting off ones that were trying to reach the stairs.   
Kodlak swung his sword around cutting down one that was behind him, he saw them trying to make their way for the chest that held Wuuthrads fragments and quickly ran towards them slicing them down. He got into the chest taking the fragments out but once he turned around a great silver sword shoved right into him.   
Vilkas looked over feeling his heart stop at the sight. “Kodlak!” He yelled trying to make his way to him but there were too many around him. Kodlak looked down at the sword pushed through him and than back at the man who had done the deed. The man grabbed the fragments out of his hand taking the sword out Kodlaks chest and than made a run for it with others following him or running off as well. Kodlak fell to his knees feeling himself become light headed, he looked down at all the blood that was coming out of him.  
Vilkas, Farkas, and Aela ran over to him quickly. “Kodlak!” Aela called out to him. Kodlak looked back at them giving them one final smile and than fell over onto the ground feeling himself slowly slip away. “No, no, no, Kodlak!” Vilkas said getting down on the ground next to him checking for his pulse, he than dropped his head clenching his fists. “He’s gone.” Vilkas said quietly rubbing his forehead. The whole room fell in silence lowering their heads.  
Krissy walked into Whiterun looking up at the clear night sky and then back down at the bag full of heads. She looked back up rubbing the burns on her arms. “Did you see that battle down in Jorrvaskr?” One of the guards said to another, Krissy stopped looking back at them. 'Battle?’ She thought to herself listening in closer. “Yea I heard one of them got killed I don’t know yet their still cleaning out the bodies.” The other one replied.  
Krissy quickly took off rushing towards Jorrvaskr, when she got close she saw dead Silver Hand bodies laying out on the grass. Aela and Torvar were outside taking the bodies, Aela looked up at Krissy with sadness in her eyes. “Krissy the Silver Hand attacked it...he..” She looked away and than back up. “You better head on inside.” She said to her.   
Krissy nodded quickly running towards the building and inside, Vilkas quickly looked up at her and anger flashed in his face. “Where have you been!” He shouted out at her. “I-I was out doing work for Kolak, Vilkas what happened!” Krissy said looking at him worried. Vilkas looked away swallowing down the lump in his throat. “The Silver Hand attacked and Kodlak...The old man.” He slowly looked back up at Krissy. “They got him.” Vilkas spoke out with a shaky voice.  
Krissy felt her heart slowly sink down, she looked over seeing Farkas sitting down at the ground looking up at her. Krissy quickly ran around the table and gasped out a little once she saw Kodlaks body laying in his own blood, she looked away putting her hand over her mouth feeling her eyes begin to water up. 'He never got to...’ She slowly dropped the bag on the floor closing her eyes feeling her own anger rise up, the wolf inside her becoming unsettled. She opened her eyes turning her head seeing a familiar face lay dead on the ground, it was the woman who had tortured Krissy and the man who was with her laid dead across the room.  
Krissy suddenly felt light headed and fell back into a chair laying her head into her hands. ‘This is all my fault..If I didn’t go out and cause trouble with them then maybe...He would..’ She looked back up clenching her jaw feeling her guilt cause her chest to hurt. “Krissy.” Vilkas said looking down at her. She slowly looked up at him. “A few managed to get away and they took the fragments of Wuuthrad, we need to go get them back we know where they have run off too.” He said watching her.  
Krissy got up from the chair slowly nodding at Vilkas. “Come, we are going to make sure that the only songs sung are the songs of Jorrvaskr.” Vilkas grabbed Krissys shoulder giving it a squeeze nodding to her. Krissy nodded back and began to walk with Vilkas beside her, they left Jorrvaskr and went on their way to deliver one hell of a blow to the Silver Hand.  
They both made their way through wet grass and than through snowy fields. After what seemed like several hours they finally made their way to the base of the Silver Hand. “Alright you ready?” He asked looking over at Krissy, she nodded un sheathing her bow.   
They ran right for the building killing anyone that tried to get in their way, Krissy shot down archers who were shooting down from the roof and Vilkas took care of everybody on the ground. They made no delays getting inside but once they were inside the began to sneak carefully through. “Did you hear they killed the old man of the companions?” One of them spoke out loud. “Yea I heard it was easy!” The other one said as they both began to laugh.   
Vilkas growled deeply grabbing his great sword, Krissy grabbed her battle axe and they both quickly jumped out into the room killing any that stood in there. “No more sneaking around lets just take these bastards out.” Vilkas growled out looking at Krissy, she nodded in agreement to him and they both just charged their way through the building.  
It was difficult there were more of them then they both thought there would be but they still crushed them. “How big is this place.” Krissy said breathing hard. “It doesn’t matter, one way or the other we will find them all and make them pay! They have done too much and taken away too many.” Vilkas felt his heart ache at the image of Kodlaks final smile them before he died. “Come on.” Vilkas said beginning to walk again not even waiting for Krissy, she ran catching up with him.  
After a while they finally made their way to the main room, the walked in seeing a few gathered around a table looking at the fragments. They quickly charged at them running up the stairs taking them out, the leader proved to be more difficult than the others but Krissy had blown him back with her un relenting force shout and than swinging her battle axe down right on top of him killing him   
Vilkas wiped the blood that splattered onto his cheek off looking over seeing the fragments. “There.” He said pointing, Krissy walked over carefully placing them in a bag, she looked back up nodding to Vilkas. “You okay?” He asked her examining her for wounds. “Yea I’m fine, nothing more than flesh wounds.” Krissy said looking away. “Come on lets get out of this place.” Vilkas said walking over to Krissy placing his hand on her back both of them walking out of the building.  
They walked a few miles away from the building when Vilkas stopped looking around. “We should make camp somewhere, the others wont be preparing the funeral until tomorrow so we should at least get a few hours of sleep.” Vilkas said continuing to walk.  
They found a place that wasn’t covered in snow too badly, Vilkas pitched up a tent and started a fire. He looked up seeing Krissy walk away. “Where are you going?” He asked watching her. “I’m going to go see if I can catch some fish for us to eat.” She called back to him. “Be careful! The ice may not be thick enough for you to walk on.” He furrowed down his eyebrows keeping his eye on her. She just waved to him walking onto the ice, she heard it crack a bit underneath her but she didn’t worry. She mainly wanted some time to herself to think, she couldn’t ignore the guilt eating out at her. She knew it was her fault that all this happened and couldn’t forgive herself for it.  
She found a weak spot in the ice. 'I can try and catch some fish right here.’ Krissy stomped down her foot on it making it crack a bit, she took a few steps back and than gave it one more hard stomp but it was enough to make the ice collapse right underneath her and not before long Krissy was under icy cold water. “Krissy!” Vilkas yelled quickly getting up running over to the frozen lake, but once he took a step on it the ice broke underneath his foot causing him to get back onto the land, but it was now all broken to where he could go and get her.   
He began to remove his heavy armor about to jump in after her but Krissy quickly lifted her hand out of the water gasping for hair, she was able to pull herself through the ice in her way and crawled up onto land. “Krissy!” Vilkas said grabbing onto her helping her up and pulling her into his arms trying to warm her up. She held her self shivering in his arms. “Dammit woman I told you!” Vilkas shouted walking her over to their camp and setting her down near the fire.  
“S-shut up.” She said placing her hands over the fire uncontrollably shivering, the cold wind making it worse even with her wolf blood. “You get hurt a lot you know that right? Here you need to get out of those cloths, they’ll make it worse.” Vilkas said walking over to her smiling a bit. She nodded in agreement slowly getting up making her way into the tent, Vilkas followed deciding to change out of his blood soaked armor as well.  
“Don’t worry I wont peak.” Vilkas said smirking. Krissy rolled her eyes letting a small smile spread across her face, she got out her clothes and slowly began to strip the dripping wet armor off of her. She began to finally warm up a bit, taking off the soaked leather helped, she examined the healed cuts all over her body.   
Vilkas removed his armor slipping on some warm cotton pants, he couldn’t help glance over seeing she was fully naked except her briefs were still on. Vilkas turned back around closing his eyes sighing deeply. He felt his shaft begin to harden at the sight, he couldn’t help himself. Right now he needed her warmth, her arms around him, her soft lips against his.   
He slowly made his way over to her pressing his upper body against her back his warm skin against her cold wet skin. She jumped feeling him place his hands on her stomach. “Let me warm you up.” He whispered into her ear slowly raising his hands up to her breasts gently massaging them. Krissy laid her head back on his shoulder with her eyes closed, Vilkas began to softly kiss down her neck to her shoulder.   
Krissy felt warmth spread down her lower body she couldn’t help but let out a small moan to Vilkas touch. He pressed his bulge against her lower back, he could smell her arousal and the wolf inside her becoming unsettled, as did he feel his own. Vilkas slowly lowered one of his hands down her stomach and into her briefs, she tensed up feeling him start to slowly rub her sex.  
She let out another small moan feeling the warmth spread through out her body. Vilkas took his hand out turning her around and pressing his lips against hers. Krissy threw her arms around him pressing her breasts up against his bare chest. Vilkas slowly laid her down on a bed roll getting on top of her of her locking his lips right back to hers.   
He slipped his tongue into her mouth pressing it against hers. Krissy ran her fingers through his hair gripping it tightly. Vilkas began to grind against her roughly, pressing his erection into her. He pulled back kissing her neck and than biting down into it a bit hard, she moaned out gripping his hair tighter into her fingers.  
He moved his hand down grabbing her leg throwing it around his waist, he reached underneath grabbing onto her bottom tightly. He pressed his lips back down onto hers, before he could pull back again she bit down hard onto his bottom lip. He tensed up gripping her bottom harder, he slowly lifted himself up seeing a drop of blood on her lip from him, he looked into her eyes with lust filled in them.  
Krissy licked the blood from her lips looking up at him, he clenched his jaw sitting up quickly removing her briefs along with his pants and underwear, but before he could get back down on top of her she got up onto her knees placing her hands on his chest pushing him back onto his bottom.   
He looked at her with a bit of confusion, she leaned forward kissing him softly on the lips and than slowly lowered her self down, he looked down watching her with curious eyes. “What are you up too.” He said quietly in a teasing voice. She gripped his shaft tightly in her hand feeling his body tense up, she slowly inserted it into her mouth closing her eyes.  
Vilkas laid his head back rolling his eyes back letting out a quiet groan. He tensed up feeling her slide her teeth against it, he quietly moaned out her name clenching his fists against the ground. He quickly sat himself up pulling it out of her mouth, he grabbed her shoulders shoving her down back on the ground. He grabbed her hips pulling her to him, he slowly slid his shaft inside her hearing her soft moan escape her lips.  
He leaned down kissing her neck thrusting in and out of her. “Krissy..” He whispered into her ear lovingly. “I love you so much Krissy...” He couldn’t keep himself from saying it, it was like he did it unconsciously. Krissys eyes widened hearing the words from his lips. 'Did he really that or is it just me?’ She thought to herself for a moment.  
She slowly closed her eyes tightening her grip around him, she moaned softly into his ear. “Vilkas..” She moaned out but was actually trying to tell him something. “Vilkas.” She was finally able to speak out, Vilkas slowed down almost coming to a stop. He lifted his head looking at her in question. “Go faster.” She whispered to him biting her lower lip.  
Vilkas clenched his jaw, he planted another quick kiss onto her lips and than quickly sat up slipping out. He grabbed her quickly turning her over into her stomach and than pulling her up to her knees, pulling her bottom closer to him. She gasped out at the sudden movement glancing back at him. He quickly slid his shaft right back into her gripping her hips tightly, he began to thrust in and out of her slowly to tease her a bit.  
But it wasn’t long until he started to thrust faster and harder into her, who was he to disobey. She let out a loud moan to his movement, he closed his eyes laying his head back. She bit down on her lip hard moaning underneath her lip, he knew she was holding back and he didn’t want her too it was just them no one else. He wanted to hear his name.  
He shoved himself deeper into her thrusting faster and harder, she suddenly let out a loud moan clenching her fists against the ground. Vilkas kept the same pace going feeling sweat slowly run down his body, he let a small groan escaped his lips feeling her walls begin to tighten. 'No not yet.’ He thought to himself listening to her moan his name. He thrusted into her a few more times until he couldn’t hold back anymore quickly pulling out of her turning to the side side cumming onto the ground, he didn’t want to take another chance by cumming into her again.  
Krissy slowly fell to her side rolling onto her back breathing hard, she closed her eyes feeling chills run up her body from the cold ground touching her hot body. Vilkas slowly laid himself down beside her taking her into his arms, he turned her head towards him and softly kissed her lips. She kissed him back hugging onto him. “I think the bed roll would be more comfortable don’t you?” He said slightly smiling at her, she smiled at him nodding.  
They both moved over to the bed roll covering themselves up, Vilkas laid one arm underneath her and the other one around her holding her close, Krissy laid her head down onto his chest thinking about what he had said to her. 'I wonder if he even realizes he said it...’ She sighed quietly, she didn’t want to say anything about it for fear of ruining the moment.  
She sat up running her hand across his chest. “Something wrong?” Vilkas asked quietly looking up at her tensing up his jaw a bit. 'I hope she didn’t hear me when I said...’ He felt confused by his own feelings as if he were scared to love anyone even though it was obvious he already did. She looked up at him. “It’s my fault that Kodlak died..” She whispered slowly frowning.  
Vilkas quickly held her placing her head back down onto her chest hugging her close. “No it wasn’t..” He said to her in a loving voice. “It was, I was the one who attacked the Silver Hand, it was me who angered them and set all these motions.” Krissy gripped him feeling her guilt come back. “It’s not your fault Krissy, no one could of known what would happen it’s no ones fault.” He hugged her closer softly kissing her on the top of her head, Krissy let out a heavy sigh trying to ignore the guilt. “We should rest now, we can get at least a couple of hours before heading back.” Vilkas said rubbing her back, he cleared his throat kicking some thoughts out of his mind closing his eyes.  
Krissy felt like she wanted to tell him how she felt, but she was scared. She didn’t want ruin the moment or learn he didn’t mean to say it. She just hugged him tighter closing her eyes letting nothing else be on her mind but the both of them.


	18. Chapter 18

Hours have passed after picking up camp, they were on their way again towards Whiterun. They’ve been walking in silence for awhile. 'I want to say something to him but I don’t know what to say, I don’t want to make our awkward silence more awkward.’ Krissy thought to herself, she sighed looking down at the ground. She couldn’t help but think about what he had said to her, that he loved her. It made her butterflies come back.  
Vilkas cleared his throat awkwardly looking away. “We should be close to getting there, hopefully before dark.” Vilkas finally broke the silence. ‘I shouldn’t of said that, why did I say that..’ Vilkas thought to himself, he looked down at Krissy waiting for a response but nothing came from her. He sighed quietly looking back a head. ‘Great, she probably feels uncomfortable around me now because I said that...’  
It was late afternoon close to evening when they finally reached Whiterun, they kept small talk going on to keep the awkward silence at bay. Vilkas stopped looking up at the sky sighing, Krissy slightly looked up at him. “Come one we should hurry to Jorrvaskr I’m sure the others have the funeral about ready by now.” Vilkas glanced over at her and than began to walk.  
Krissy stood there for a moment looking down at the ground, she slightly looked up seeing Vilkas walk away not even waiting for her. She clenched her jaw beginning to walk, she felt like she didn’t really want to go to the funeral, to Kodlaks motionless body again. She shook her head taking in the reality of the situation and made her way back to Jorrvaskr.  
People were beginning to arrive walking up to the Skyrforge, Krissy stood and watched them go by. She looked up seeing Vilkas stand by the stairs, he looked up seeing her and waved her over. The circle was waiting for her, Krissy sighed and began to slowly walk over. Vilkas let her go a head of him and than he walked up behind her.  
Krissy and Vilkas took their places, Aela looked at them and than to Farkas. “Alright I will start.” Aela spoke looking at Kodlaks body. They all took turns speaking and within a few minutes the ceremony was over and Aela lit the wood under Kodlak’s body on fire.  
They all stood there for a moment watching the fire raise up over the body until it was no longer visible. “Circle members, let us meet in the Underforge and grieve our last together.” Aela spoke out putting the torch out. People began to leave and in silence, Krissy was about to turn and leave but was stopped by Eorlund Grey-Mane. “Do you have the fragments?” He asked looking at her, his eyes filled with grief. “I do.” She nodded to him taking out the bag and giving it to him. “Great, but there is still one more piece Kodlak kept one in his room by his bed, I don’t think I am the right person to go through his things would you mind grabbing it for me?” Eorlund looked down at the bad examining the pieces. “Alright I will.” Krissy said quietly, she walked away from him not even waiting for a response.  
Krissy walked into Kodlaks room looking around a bit, she felt her heart ache at the empty site. She sighed slowly walking over to the drawers on the side of the bed, she opened it up taking the piece out. She couldn’t help but notice his journal at the bottom of it. She reached in and grabbed it sitting down on the bed. She hesitated but went a head and opened it anyways and began to read it.  
Krissy couldn’t help but smile at the way he described everybody, especially Vilkas and Farkas. 'He has is spot on, but why wouldn’t he? He knew them longer than anyone.’ She sighed turning the next page reading it carefully. She widened her eyes a bit reading the last few parts of the journal, she blinked going over them once more. 'The next Harbinger?’ She couldn’t believe it.   
Krissy shook her head placing the journal down on the bed and than quickly got back up. 'Eorlund is probably waiting for me.’ She thought to herself walking out of the room. Krissy made her way out of Jorrvaskr and walked up to the Skyforge. “Here I have it for you.” She said to Eorlund handing him the piece. “Many thanks, your Shield siblings should be waiting for you in the Underforge.   
Krissy nodded turning around and heading back down the stairs she walked over to the sliding stone door. She pushed hard against it sliding it open and walked in seeing Aela and Vilkas argue. She furrowed down her eyebrows about to say something but she stopped when she saw the bag full of witches head down on the ground.  
Farkas rubbed the back of his head watching them argue back and forth. “The beast blood may seem like a curse to you Vilkas but-” Vilkas cut her off. “All I’m saying is that all Kodlak wanted was to be cured! He wanted to be free of the beast!” Vilkas said loudly, pacing back and forth. “You already avenged him what more can you do!?” Aela shouted in aggravation. “Kodlak did not care for vengeance.” Farkas spoke out crossing his arms.  
Vilkas sighed stopping his pacing. “No Farkas he didn’t but that’s not what I’m saying, We should be honoring Kodlak no matter our own thoughts of the blood.” Vilkas said looking at them all. Aela sighed looking at him. “You’re right, it’s what he wanted and he deserved it.” Aela said looking down at the ground. “Kodlak spoke of a way of cleansing his soul even in death, you know the legends of the Tomb of Ysgramor.” Vilkas said to them. “There the souls of Harbingers will heed the call of northern steel, but we can’t even enter the tomb without Wuuthrad, and it’s in pieces, like it has been for thousands of years.” Aela sighed out.   
Krissy furrowed down her eyebrows not really sure of what to say in this situation. “And dragons were just stories. And elves once ruled Skyrim.” They all turned around seeing Eorlund standing at the entrance holding Wuuthrad in his hands. “Just because something is doesn’t mean it must be.” He continued to speak walking towards them. “The blade is a weapon. A tool. Tools are meant to be broken. And repaired.” He said looking at them all. “Is that? Did you repair the blade!?” Vilkas asked looking at it with astonishment. “This is the first time I’ve had all the pieces, thanks to our Shield-Sister here.” Kodlak looked over at Krissy with a smile. “The flames of a hero can reforge the shattered.” He continued to talk looking over all of them. “The flames of Kodlak shall fuel the rebirth of Wuuthrad. And now will take you to meet him once more.” He looked back over at Krissy walking over to her. “As the one who bore the fragments, I think you should be the one to carry Wuuthrad into battle from now on.” Eorlund handed Wuuthrad over to Krissy.  
Krissy held Wuuthrad in her hands looking at the amazing detail and design of it. She un equipped her battle axe putting it down and than placed Wuuthrad onto her back as her new weapon, not helping but thinking it fit her perfectly. “Now prepare your journey to the Tomb of Ysgramor, for Kodlak.” He nodded to them all turning and walking away.  
They all quickly gathered their things and went on their way for the Tomb of Ysgramor. They were able to take the carriage to Winterhold getting there in a couple days. “We should rest at the Inn for a little bit before continuing our journey.” Aela said walking a head of them.  
They all agreed walking into The Frozen Hearth, the Dagur greeted them and they all paid him gold for some rooms. “We only have 2 available tonight but they have single beds so you can share.” He said smiling at them all. They all looked at each other, Krissy glanced up at Vilkas but quickly looked away before he noticed. “Well Krissy and I can share a room and then you two can share.” Aela said nodding to Vilkas and Farkas. “Right.” Vilkas sighed out a bit looking over at Krissy a little.   
Aela smirked a bit walking over to one of the tables. “I think I’m just going to go rest a bit before we leave.” Krissy said walking away and into the room. 'If I could just...’ She thought to herself sitting down on the bed, Krissy un sheathed Wuuthrad looking at it tracing her fingers along the designs. “I never though I’d see the day it was finally repaired.” Vilkas said walking into the room.   
Krissy looked up at him sitting up. “It’s a great weapon.” She said looking back down at it, she got up placing it against the wall. “After a couple of hours of rest we will be on the road again and hopefully there in just a few hours.” Vilkas cleared his throat looking down. 'Dammit, this is all my fault. I’ve made it uncomfortable and awkward.’ He thought to himself glancing back up at her.  
Krissy turned facing him but her eyes were towards the ground. “I want to tell him, I want to tell him how I feel but...’ Krissy looked up at him feeling her stomach twist and turn. 'I’ll tell him after this is all over, I should focus on our current mission.’ She sighed feeling her grief and guilt return. “So tell me about this Tomb.” She said breaking the silence.  
Vilkas took a few more steps towards her. “Well it’s the Ysgramor’s tomb, it is his resting place. And where the Harbingers who passed gather, I don’t really know a whole lot more but the legends themselves, no one has been able to enter it for years until now.” He said nodding his head towards Wuuthrad. “I must admit I’m looking forward to it..” Vilkas said examining Wuuthrad.   
Krissy couldn’t help but think about what she had read in Kodlaks journal. 'Harbinger to succeed me.’ It had said, she thought about telling Vilkas about it but it was probably best if she kept it to herself. “Well I’m going to go get some rest, you should do the same.” Vilkas gave her a quick smile leaving the room.  
They had all left the Inn a few hours back and were now getting into a boat. “The Tomb of Ysgramor is located on an island so we will have to take boat unless one of you wishes to swim in ice filled waters.” Aela raised her eyebrows at them giving them a small grin. “Come on lets just get going already.” Vilkas spoke un patiently sitting in the boat waiting for the others.  
They made their way across water reaching the island, they all walked to the Tomb and headed inside. Krissy looked up at the giant statue in the middle of the room who she figured was Ysgramor. “Alright now to get in you must place Wuuthrad in the hands of Ysgramor and the way should open.” Vilkas walked up beside her, she un sheathed Wuuthrad carefully placing it on the statue and once it was in place doors began to unlock and open in the room.   
Krissy took back down Wuuthrad putting sheathing it back. “Alright you’ll need to be careful when you enter the tomb.” Vilkas said looking over at Krissy. “You’re not coming?” She asked him furrowing down her eyebrows. “No I think I should stay behind, Kodlak was right my heart burns to great and I can’t stand to face him with my mind fogged with grief.” Vilkas frowned looking down. “Wait you said to be careful, why? Is there danger?” She asked him. “The companions of old roam these halls, they wont attack to kill but to test your mettle and make sure you are worthy.” He looked up at her giving her a small smile.  
Aela and Farkas were standing by the door waiting for Krissy, Krissy nodded to Vilkas and walked over to them. “Lets go.” Farkas said beginning to walk beside them. They ventured down coming across a few skeevers in the first room but after that they encountered some of the companions spirits. They were a tough fight but they cut them down being able to move on. “It doesn’t get any easier from here, keep your guard up.” Aela said to both of them.  
They ventured deeper into the tomb fighting more and more spirits. They came to a room that had water on the floor, about five spirits appeared before them. Two were archers and the other three were warriors, Krissy quickly un sheathed Wuuthrad, her and Farkas took out the warriors and Aela took out the archers. “How many rooms are there in this place.” Krissy said looking down at the ghostly bodies disappearing. “It’s a big tomb.” Aela shrugged walking over to the other side of the room.  
The door was covered with spider webs, as Farkas and Krissy approached it Farkas quickly froze in his steps once he heard the familiar hissing noises from a frostbite spider. “I can go no further.” He quickly said turning his head away from the web. “What? Why what’s wrong?” She asked his raising an eyebrow. “It’s...It’s the spiders, ever since Dustmans Cairn I haven’t been able to face them. Every man has their weakness and this is mine, I’m not proud of it but I think I should stay behind.” Farkas said slightly looking at the web seeing a spider through it making him shiver a bit.   
Krissy gave him a comforting smile grabbing his shoulder. “That’s okay Farkas, I’m sure Aela and I can take care of the rest.” She nodded to him walking back to Aela. “You ready?” Aela asked her, Krissy nodded beginning to cut down the web with her weapon.   
The spiders began to spat out poison but they were able to dodge them and quickly take them out, they entered another room that was filled with smaller spiders and than a giant frostbite spider fell from the ceiling. Aela shot down all the smaller ones and Krissy charged at the giant one. “YOL!” Krissy shouted lighting it up on fire, it screeched in pain backing up a bit but Krissy quickly swung Wuuthrad up and than down right on top of it’s head smashing it down and killing it.  
They moved on going deeper into the tomb they fought through a couple more rooms filled with spirits but they cut through them quickly finally making their way towards the end. They came across a room with a lever, Krissy pulled it to open the door.   
It went into the final room with a few spirits in it, they quickly fought them off and making their way to the tombs main room. They walked in and a familiar face appeared by the blue fire in the middle of the room. “It’s him.” Aela said with sadness in her eyes. They both walked over to him quickly. “Greetings Shield-Sister’s.” He turned to them smiling. “Kodlak is that you?” Krissy looked at him closely. “Indeed, as we all are, staying here hiding from Hircine’s grasp.” He looked around the room.   
“But there’s no one else here.” Krissy replied looking at him in question. “You only see me because your heart knows me, I’d wager old Vignar could see half our predecessors in here.” He said with a warm smile. “Kodlak, Vilkas says you can still be cured.” She said to him. “Did he now? Do you still have the heads?” He looked at her furrowing down his eyebrows, she nodded to him showing him the bag. “Good, quick throw it in the fire.” He said pointing to the blue fire.  
Krissy took out one of the heads quickly throwing it in the fire, Kodlak fell to his knees holding his head. A giant wolf spirit lunged from him right at Krissy and Aela. They quickly un sheathed their weapons, Krissy blocked against it bashing it back while Aela shot a few arrows at it but it didn’t really slow it down.  
Krissy jumped back throwing her weapon around giving it a couple slices, the beast yelped but charged at her again but Aela quickly shot another arrow out hitting it right in the head finally killing it. It disappeared on the ground and Kodlak reappeared in front of them. “And so it is done, the beast is gone and the soul is pure once again. I thank you for this Shield-Sister but the other harbingers remain trapped. Maybe someday we ran return and fight for their freedom, I hope to see you by my side that day it will be a worthy battle.” Kodlak began to slowly dissappear. “But for now return to Jorrvaskr and lead the companions to further glory, until we meet again Shield-Sister.” He tilted his head up closing his eyes smiling, he fully disappeared finally going into Sovngarde.  
Krissy looked down smiling feeling herself warm up at the site. “Did I hear him right, did he say you were to lead the companions?” Aela asked looking up at her a bit surprised. “He did.” Krissy replied looking at her smiling. “You earned it, and I am proud to be the first to address you as Harbinger.” Aela smiled at her bowing her head a little. “Come on lets go tell the others.” She said walking up to Krissy. They both made their way back through the tomb finding Vilkas and Farkas sharing the recent news.


	19. Chapter 19

After a while they left the Tomb and went back to Whiterun reaching it two in a half days later. They walked up to Jorrvaskr immediately being greeted by the other companions, they spread the news that Krissy was the new Harbinger of the companions and everyone immediately accepted her. “Lets celebrate!” Torvar shouted holding up some mead.   
They all laughed and agreed walking inside, it was a happy day. They cured and freed Kodlak giving him the peace they wanted and they had a new Harbinger among them. The rest of the day and evening was full laughter, songs, and story telling. “You know I wonder if Ysgramor himself stepped foot into the tomb, could you imagine?” Farkas said to Vilkas drinking down his mead. “You’ve said that five times now brother.” He chuckled out seeing his brother clearly getting drunk. “What?” Farkas put down his mug looking at Vilkas confused. “Never mind, just keep doing what you’re doing.” Vilkas smiled at him roughly patting him on the back. “You know what I wonder?” Farkas said pouring himself some more mead. “I couldn’t even try to guess.” Vilkas looked away and around the room.  
He was looking for Krissy but she was no longer in the room. “I think she went down stairs to settle in.” Aela said to him smirking a bit. Vilkas glared at her a little getting up from his chair walking towards the stairs. 'I’ve gotta make things right again, I’ve gotta tell her that it was...’ He clenched his jaw feeling a lump rise in his throat, he thought it was an accident that it just slipped out but he felt differently, his heart said differently but he just shook the thoughts from his mind.  
He slowly made his way down the hall seeing Krissy stand in the room with her back towards him. She was holding Kodlaks journal in her hands looking down at it, she placed it down on the table looking up and around. It felt strange to be in here, too call it her room.   
Vilkas walked in clearing his throat to catch her attention, Krissy jumped a bit turning to look at him. She felt her butterflies rise in her stomach at the sight of him. 'This is it I’m going to tell him how I feel.’ She thought to herself smiling with confidence. “Vilkas I want to talk to you about something.” She said looking down nervously.   
Vilkas looked away slightly feeling his gut turn. “About what?” He asked hesitantly. “Well I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said to me you know, that night we were together and I’ve been really wanting to tell you but never knew the time and I feel like now is a good time.” Krissy looked back at him feeling her heart beat against her chest. “I wanted to talk you about that too.” Vilkas said to her feeling the lump in his throat get worse. Krissy felt her butterflies rise up in her body. “Great than that should make this easier! I wanted to tell you that I f-” He quickly cut her off. “Look I’m sorry that I said what I did, I don’t know why it came out but it did, it was an accident, a mistake-” He stopped himself feeling his words get cut off by the word that slipped his lips.   
Krissy’s butterflies quickly disappeared and her heart began to hurt. 'Accident? Mistake..’ A frown began to spread across her face as she stared blankly at him. “I-I’m really sorry, for both times. We were both vulnerable and drunk the first time and the last we were both in mourning and weak, it’s my fault I shouldn’t of taken advantage of you like that, I think it’s best if we just keep our distance from each other from now on.” He turned his head not being able to look at her. “I’m really sorry.” He choked out quickly turning around and walking away. 'It’s for the best..’ He thought too himself, his heart ached in his chest and he could feel his jaw begin to tremble.  
Krissy just stood frozen in her place, she felt her heart break inside her and her stomach turn around as if she was going to be sick. She wanted to call out to him but couldn’t bring herself too it, she just watched him walk away. 'I knew it.’ She thought to herself, not only did sadness begin to overrun her body, she also felt anger and rage rise up as well. The wolf inside her stirred crazy inside wanting to get out badly, she bent over a bit putting her hand down on the table keeping herself from falling. 'What’s going on?’ She thought panicked, she could feel the wolf scratching at her very skin, slamming it’s self against her. She couldn’t control it.   
Krissy quickly made a run for it, sprinting down the hall way. 'I’ve gotta get out of here before I..’ She quickly lost control of her legs and fell down to the floor hard almost running into Vilkas. She sat up trying to get back up but she couldn’t, she felt her teeth begin to grow and her nails turn into claws. “Dammit why can’t I control it!” She yelled out feeling pain run all through out her body, it was the same pain she experienced from when the Silver Hand tested their weapons on her.  
Vilkas turned around quickly once he heard her fall and yell, he looked down at her sensing something was wrong, something was different. “Krissy?!” He called out to her running over. “Are you-” He grabbed her arm but she quickly ripped it away from him glaring at him with newly colored eyes, instead of the normal gold werewolf eyes they were turning black. “Don’t you touch me!” She yelled out glaring at him. 'Why does it hurt this much.’ She laid her head down down on the floor. Vilkas looked at her with worried eyes, ‘Something’s wrong with her, the wolf inside her has changed but...’  
Krissy slowly began to get up gaining back some control. “I’ve..I’ve got to get out of here.” She jumped to her feet running out of there and up stairs, she quickly ran past the table and to the door. “Krissy where you goin?” Torvar asked looking up to her. “I’m going out!” She uncontrollably yelled back running out of the door. Aela furrowed down her eyebrows in confusion.  
Vilkas ran up the stairs quickly looking around not seeing her anywhere. 'What was that? It was almost like she had lost control of it.’ He thought to himself seeing Aela and Farkas look at him confused. He sighed nodding his head gesturing for them to follow him downstairs, they quickly got back up walking over to him and following him.  
Krissy ran through Whiterun pushing past wondering guards, she ran through the gates and quickly made her way to the woods. She fell to the ground feeling her cloths rip off her and fur grow out of her skin, then everything went dark.  
“I thought I’ve smelt something different about her.” Aela said looking down trying to think. “It’s been different ever since we rescued her from the Silver Hand.” Vilkas was pacing back and forth. “Do you think they could of done something to her?” Farkas asked rubbing his forehead trying to sober himself up. “It’s a possibility.” Aela replied watching Vilkas. “Let’s just hope we can find her.” Vilkas said sighing deeply. They all quickly gathered their things and made their way out. 'Dammit this is just what I need...’ Vilkas thought to himself still feeling the ache of his heart.   
Krissy jumped awake gasping for air, she quickly hugged herself shivering feeling the cold air hit her naked body. She squinted her eyes up at the sky seeing the sun was starting to rise. She quickly looked around seeing trees surround her, she looked down at her self seeing blood all over her body. ‘What happened?! I don’t remember anything.’ Krissy began to panic, she didn’t understand anything at the moment, she hugged her knees up to her chest seeing blood splatters all over the ground.   
She sat there for a while with her eyes closed trying to remember when she heard familiar voices calling out. “Krissy!” She heard Vilkas’s voice out in the distance. Krissy opened up her eyes slowly getting up, she winced still feeling pain through her body. “I-I’m here!” She yelled back as loud as she could, her voice was hoarse and shaky.   
Vilkas, Aela, and Farkas came running from the distance. “There!” Farkas yelled as they sped up to her. As they got to her Aela quickly through a blanket over her covering her naked body. “What happened?” She asked looking at Krissy worried. Krissy just shook her head with her eyes closed. “I-I don’t remember.” She looked up at them with relieved eyes. “Come on lets get her back.” Vilkas said getting down beside her and helping her up, Krissy winced at the pain of the movement but forced herself to move.  
It was early enough to where hardly anybody was out and their were barely any guards patrolling the streets. They managed to slip her through with out being noticed having the blanket cover up her head so no one could see her face. They slipped her into Jorrvaskr quickly getting her into her room. “Are you able to move on your own now?” Aela asked Krissy slowly letting go of her, Krissy nodded to her slowly sitting down in the chair.   
Farkas shut the door behind them. Krissy was still shivering looking down at the ground. “I still don’t understand what happened.” Vilkas sighed rubbing the back of his head. “Krissy do you remember anything at all?” Aela asked her examining her closely. Krissy sighed looking up at them. “All I remember is...” She trailed off remembering what Vilkas had said to her last night, she shook her head quickly swallowing down hard. “I remember feeling a lot of pain through out my body and than I just lost control of it and than nothing.” She looked away from them feeling her heart ache come back.  
“This is troubling...” Farkas said rubbing his chin looking down at Krissy concerned. “Do you think it has anything to do with what the Silver Hand did?” He kept his eyes on her. “I don’t know, the pain was the same.” Krissy closed her eyes trying not to remember it. “Well, the important thing is that your okay and no one got killed or hurt, we will keep a close on you to make sure this doesn’t happen again okay?” Aela walked closer to Krissy. Krissy looked up at her nodding in agreement. “Now get cleaned up and get some rest, I’ll have Tilma bring you something to eat soon.” Aela gave Krissy a comforting squeeze to her shoulder smiling at her, she turned and walked out of the room.   
Farkas nodded to Krissy and then followed behind Aela. Vilkas looked down at her with worried eyes, he wanted to say something to her but he couldn’t think of anything to say. 'I’ve already said enough last night...’ He looked away slowly walking out and shutting the door behind him.  
Krissy closed her eyes tightly trying to make the heart ache go away. 'I wish I could forget last night..’ She thought to herself bitting her lower lip. She sighed deeply getting up and walking into the second part of her room closing the door behind her, she poured water into a pale and grabbed a cloth starting to wash her self off. 'Did he really mean it though?’ She couldn’t help think, she saw the way he would look at her sometimes and she could’ve swore that she saw a bit of sadness in him last night. She shook her head bending down putting her hair in the pale to wash the dirt out.  
What happened after words scared her though, she lost control of her own wolf. 'What if that happens when I’m around other companions..’ Her stomach cringed at the very thought, she sighed deeply forcing the thoughts out of her mind.  
After she cleaned her self up she put on some fresh cotton clothing and slipped into bed under the covers. She laid on her back starring at the ceiling, a million thoughts speeding through her mind. 'I wonder what he would do if I told him how I felt anyways...’ She gripped the blanket with her hands. 'It’s best if we keep out distance from each other.’ Those were the words he had said to her, she through the blanket over her shoulder turning to her side. 'If that’s what he wants than fine.’ She clenched her jaw tightly closing her eyes. 'I just need some sleep.’  
Vilkas sat at the table eating some freshly cooked food that Tilma had brought out, he remembered what Kodlak had said to him, about being pure and a true nord again. He wanted to get himself cured again but he couldn’t help but think about Krissy more at the moment. 'I don’t understand what happened, it’s like the wolf inside her has completely changed..’ He took a drink of his mead looking around the room, he saw Ria and Torvar having one of their strange conversations again, and Farkas having a conversation with Njada. Everybody else was outside or on a job.  
Vilkas sighed putting his mug down and taking another bite of his meat, his heart still hurt from last night. 'Why do I feel like this, I don’t understand.’ He closed his eyes thinking to himself. 'I don’t understand why this is so hard, I know she felt uncomfortable around me after I said I loved her I thought maybe if I said what I did things would be fine and back to normal...But there not..’ He sighed again feeling his stomach twist and turn. ‘I don’t understand.’ He closed his eyes rubbing his forehead trying to force the feelings away.  
It had been a while now and he thought about going and checking on her but he didn’t, he remembered what he had said and knew she probably didn’t want to see him at the moment. When he tried to help her up last night she looked at him with anger in her eyes, he figured it was probably just the wolf but he wasn’t sure. “Something on your mind?” Farkas spoke out making Vilkas almost jump out his seat.  
He was so far in thought he didn’t notice his own brother sit down beside him. “No, no not really.” Vilkas replied taking another drink of his mead. “You sure?” Farkas asked grabbing some food putting it on his plate. “I’m sure.” Vilkas said finishing up his food. “I’m going to take some food to Krissy.” Vilkas was about to get up but Farkas stopped him. “No need Aela already sent Tilma to do that.” Farkas nodded to him taking a bit of his bread. “Right..” Vilkas sat back down looking at the table.  
“Vilkas I think I want to be cured..” Farkas said quietly to him. Vilkas looked at his brother surprised that he would just say that. “Same here brother, I wish to be a true Nord again and...It might not be a bad idea for Krissy to get cured as well...” Vilkas said slowly looking back down. “I agree, I worry about what could happen to her if she lost control again.” Farkas said furrowing down his eyebrows with worry.   
Vilkas smiled glad his brother agreed with him, he usually did, it always made him feel better knowing his brother would always stand by him. “We will speak to her about it when she is well and rested, we shall do it together.” Vilkas grabbed Farkas’s shoulder giving it a rough squeeze, Farkas smiled nodding to him in agreement. “Good changes are coming brother, for us and the companions.” Vilkas said with a confident smile. ‘Things will get better.’ He thought trying to make himself believe it like his brother did.


	20. Chapter 20

The giant wolf spirit dodged Vilkas swing and quickly jumped for Krissy, Krissy jumped back swinging her weapon out in front of her slicing it down. The wolf yelled falling back and finally disappearing as it fell. “Finally.” Vilkas said quickly walking over to his brother. Farkas was on the ground holding his head, Vilkas grabbed his arm and helped him up. “Are you alright?” He asked his brother looking at him worried.  
Farkas looked up at them both with a smile slowly growing on his face. “Wow, more than okay, I’m losing aches I didn’t even know I had.” Farkas stood up straight rubbing the back of his neck and shoulders. He moved his head around making cracking noises form his neck.   
Vilkas smiled at him relieved that he was okay. All three of them had made their way back to the tomb to be cured, Vilkas went first and then Farkas. Krissy looked over at the blue fire feeling a bit nervous. Ever since the night she lost control she had horrible nightmares every time she went to sleep.  
She immediately agreed to be cured, she was tired of the heavy feeling inside her, she felt like she could never think clearly everybody was just noise to her. She felt happy though seeing the relieved looks that appeared on their faces after they were cleansed, so she felt more ready than nervous.  
Vilkas turned to Krissy. “You ready?” He asked her looking at her carefully. “I’m ready.” She nodded to them. Krissy slowly took last head from the bag and threw it in the fire. She stood there for a moment, nothing was happening. She furrowed down her eyebrows with worry at them.   
She was about to open up her mouth when felt a great pressure overwhelm her, she immediately fell to the floor with blood running from her nose. The pain was horrible, it was almost as if the wolf was fighting to stay. “What’s happening?” Farkas asked a bit panicked running over to Krissy.  
Krissy held her head with her eyes shut tightly, she thought she could feel the very claws of the beast tearing down her arms to pull itself back in. Vilkas quickly looked at her closer seeing something black form itself out of her. “Get back!” He yelled grabbing Farkas making distance between them and Krissy.  
Before they knew it a giant wolf spirit lunged out of Krissy, but this one didn’t look the others. This one was pure black instead of blue like the others, Vilkas and Farkas quickly drew their blades ready.  
But instead of going after them it just turned right back around slowly walking towards Krissy. It snarled and growled at her with glowing hungry eyes, Krissy couldn’t defend herself against she could still feel the pulsing pressure in her head. Vilkas and Farkas exchanged quick glances and than ran right at the wolf. “Hey!” Farkas yelled out getting its attention.   
The wolf quickly looked over at him and lunged out with great speed. Farkas was able to move out of the way in time. He swung down his great sword right on top of its back, the beast yelped in pain but it didn’t stop it. It quickly jumped around at him knocking him to the floor, but before it could do too much damage Vilkas stabbed his great sword right through its side.  
It turned its head towards Vilkas moving its body to the side yanking the sword out of Vilkas’s hand, it remained in the side of the wolf. “Son of a.” Vilkas quickly moved out of the way before it could knock him over but he lost his footing tripping over a small step.   
He fell to floor on his side hard, he looked up seeing the wolf lung right at him. “YOL!” Krissy managed to shouted out setting the beast a light, the impact of the fire knocked the wolf out of the air and onto the ground. It took one last look at them before finally disappearing.  
Vilkas sighed out in relief looking down at his sword that now only lay on the floor. “That was a hairy fight.” Farkas said carefully getting up from the floor. Krissy laid her back down on the floor taking in a deep breath feeling relief run all through out her body, she felt the pressure slowly leave and her mind become clear, like a giant head ache that lasted for months was finally going away.   
Vilkas grabbed his great sword sheathing it back, he quickly walked over to Krissy kneeling down next to her. Farkas walked over looking down at her a bit worried. “Krissy?” Vilkas asked carefully helping her sit up. Krissy opened her eyes looking over to him and than over at Farkas. “Is it over?” She asked taking in another deep breath. Vilkas couldn’t help but let a smile grow on his face, he couldn’t smell her heart beat anymore like he used to.  
He felt like he could think clearly for the first time a very long time. He took Krissy’s face into his hands wiping the blood away from her nose. “It’s over.” He replied to her, he looked deeply into her eyes with a wide smile on his face. “I can’t wait to fight something now, I forgot what the feeling of a cleared minded battle felt like.” Farkas said stretching his arms out.  
Krissy looked into Vilkas’s eyes, the way he was looking at her gave her small butterflies and small hope. But she slowly looked away from him feeling her heart ache again, it hurt too much to hope. Vilkas slowly let go of her face keeping his eyes on her, he sighed getting up. He grabbed Krissy’s hand helping her up to her feet.  
Farkas smiled at them both. “How do you feel?” He asked looking at Krissy. “Like a thousands weights just got lifted off of my body.” She smiled at him rubbing the back of her neck. She slightly looked at Vilkas seeing his eyes were still on her, she wanted to hope but she was too afraid to. The last time she felt sure of something between them she was immediately shut down and hurt.  
After looking through the ruin once more they finally made their way out and with in a couple days made it back to Whiterun. “Do you think Aela is upset that we decided to get cured?” Krissy asked looking at them both. “Well if she is than she can get over it, it was a matter of choice and that’s how it’s going to be from now on.” Vilkas said smiling at her. 'Better changes have come.’ Vilkas thought to himself his smile getting bigger.  
Farkas placed his arm around Krissy bringing her head down and ruffling her hair up a bit with his other hand. “I think we should celebrate!” He said laughing. Krissy couldn’t help but laugh a long wit him. “I agree but let me go!” She said struggling, Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows looking at his brother with a bit of jealously. Farkas let Krissy go chuckling a bit. “I wonder what it’s like to get drunk as a true nord again.” Farkas said looking around.  
“It’s a bit early for that isn’t it?” Vilkas said slightly smiling at him. “What? It’s late enough isn’t it?” Farkas looked at him smirking. Krissy shook her head, she rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. They reached Jorravaskr greeting the companions that were outside and heading inside.  
Vilkas and Farkas headed to the table but Krissy was heading to the stairs. “You’re not staying for a drink?” Vilkas asked her furrowing down his eyebrows. Krissy turned around giving him a small smile. “No, I think I’m going to head downstairs for a bit.” Krissy turned back around walking down the stairs. “Alright..” Vilkas watched her taking a drink of his mead.  
Farkas raised his eyebrows at his brother. “What?” Vilkas asked looking at him a bit annoyed. “Problems?” Farkas asked putting some food on his plate. “No why would there be problems?” Vilkas replied furrowing down his eyebrows. “You both seem distant than before.” Farkas shrugged digging into his food. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Vilkas looked away. “Why don’t you just tell her how you feel.” Farkas said.  
Vilkas started to cough choking on his food a bit, he grabbed his mug taking a drink of his mead to clear his throat. “What are you talking about?” Vilkas coughed out looking at his brother. “You know what I’m talking about, it’s pretty obvious.” Farkas rested his elbow down on the table and leaned his face on his fist. “We’ve already had this conversation Farkas, it’s nothing, and I’ve decided that it’s for the best if we...” Vilkas stopped for a moment looking away. “If we just keep our distance from each other...” Vilkas said quietly, he took another bite of his food keeping his eyes away Farkas.   
Krissy placed her weapons down leaning them up against the wall, she sat down rubbing the back of her head. 'I can actually think clearly now.’ She smiled taking in a deep breath. She found herself thinking about Vilkas and what he had said. 'I wonder how he feels now..’ She thought to herself, she remembered the way he looked at her back at the tomb once he got cured and than when she got cured.  
The more she thought about it the more she felt hope rise up in her but she frowned feeling her gut began to turn. 'It hurts to much to try...’ She got up from the chair looking at the map that was on the table, she walked over to it tracing her fingers along the places she had been. Looking at the whole map seeing how big Skyrim was made her feel a little stir crazy, it had been a few weeks since she was made Harbinger, and almost week since the twins came to her with their plans of being cured.  
It took her awhile to decide if it was what she really wanted to do, she knew she wanted too but she was nervous about it. But now she was glad she went a long with it, she sighed closing her eyes trying to wrap her thoughts around everything. She loved the companions and she loved Vilkas even if he didn’t love her back she could no longer deny it.   
She had no idea when Delphine would get things together and need her again and she felt like she needed to see more, to experience more, and to adventure out more. She just shook her head pushing the thoughts away, she wouldn’t worry about that right now. 'I think I will go and join them for some drinks.’ She smiled thinking to herself, she walked out of the room and to the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21

A few weeks have passed since they have been cleansed. Vilkas was walking back into Whiterun, sweat and dirt covered his face and a some blood on his armor. He was returning from a job of cleaning out a bandits den, he made his way back to Jorrvaskr and came to Farkas sitting down with other companions around him. “You’re full of it Farkas!” Athis said shaking his head at him. “No I’m telling you the truth it was that big, the biggest bones I’ve ever seen!” Farkas looked at Athis a bit aggravated.   
Vilkas raised his eyebrows in question walking over. “What’s going on?” Vilkas asked looking at them. “Farkas here claims he fought a dragon.” Athis said crossing his arms. “I did fight a dragon you can ask Krissy yourself!” He said slamming his fist down on the table. “I believe him! The fuckers really are that big!” Torvar said raising his mug to Farkas remembering when he came across a dragon with Krissy. “Yes and I believe you’re a drunk!” Athis sneered at Torvar. “Hey you got no proof!” Torvar glared at him taking another drink of his mead.  
Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows looking at his brother. 'So that’s where they were.’ He thought to himself remembering waking up this morning to find them both gone on some job. “You’re just jealous Athis.” Ria crossed her arms leaning back in her chair. “Jealous of what? I bet I can find a dragon and take it out before it could breath it’s first breath of fire at me!” Athis said pulling out his sword. “Yea right and I’m a woman!” Torvar shouted out causing the other companions to laugh. “An ugly woman.” Athis rolled his eyes putting his sword away.  
Vilkas smirked a bit at the ridiculous scene before him, he looked around to see if Krissy was outside but he couldn’t find her. The past few weeks they hardly spoke to each other, they worked some jobs together but even then they kept their distance from each other. He sighed hating himself for what he said, it was his fault why it was like this and he wanted to fix it but he didn’t know how. Maybe she just felt more uncomfortable around him before.   
Vilkas looked over at Farkas seeing him staring at him, Farkas nudged his head back at the door to tell him Krissy was inside. Vilkas looked at him a bit annoyed but went inside anyways feeling the smirk Farkas was making behind him.   
Vilkas walked inside seeing Krissy sitting at the table eating some food, he saw a few burn marks on her neck probably from the dragon he assumed, she was looking away with a distant look in her eyes. She had seemed a bit out of it lately as well, he’s caught her gazing out windows or just looking out into space when she was outside. 'I wonder what she’s thinking about.’ He wondered admiring her a bit.  
He cleared his throat walking over taking a seat next to her, she jumped a bit as if he had interrupted her thoughts. “You’re back.” She smiled at him with her eyes lighting up a bit. “Yea it was easy just a few low life bandits.” Vilkas said returning her smile. She looked down a bit as if she wanted to say something. Vilkas looked closer at the burns on her neck, he carefully placed his hand on her neck making he jump a bit, he lightly rubbed his thumb on the burns to see how bad they were. “Do they still hurt?” He asked looking back at her. “No not so much anymore, we actually just got back not too long ago, the location of the dragon wasn’t that far from Whiterun actually.” She looked back at him smiling a bit.  
Krissy kept her eyes on him for a moment feeling a bit of butterflies flutter around, she sighed taking her eyes off of him and looking down at her half empty plate. “Something on your mind?” Vilkas asked removing his hand from her and grabbing himself some food. “No not really.” She answered quietly. 'I wish you loved me like I love you.’ She wanted to say but she just kept her thoughts to herself. 'I wish I knew what was on your mind.’ Vilkas thought to himself beginning to dig into his food.  
They sat their for a few minutes finishing their food and mead. “Well I think I’m going to head to my room, I think I should probably put something on these burns.” Krissy gave Vilkas another smile and than got up walking away. Vilkas sighed rubbing his forehead watching her walk away.  
Krissy walked down the stairs and turned down the hallway to make her way to her room. Being around Vilkas always gave her small butterflies but they ended quickly when she had to come back to reality and remember it was hopeless. She tried to keep her distance from him like he wanted too, she even thought it would help a little but it only made it worse. It made everything harder, her nights turned into restless nights and arguments in her mind, whether she wanted to go a head and tell him how she feel or not.  
But she thought it best to just keep it too herself, she couldn’t handle another heart break and rejection. She sighed walking into her room looking around for some kind of medicine to put on her burns. She would lay awake at night just thinking about him, wanting his arms around her and the feel of his lips against hers.  
She shook her head forcing the thoughts away, they only made her heart ache more. She begin to clean her burns and gently placed some medicine on it. She was planning on heading out anyways, she came to the decision that she wanted to adventure more of Skyrim, see more out there and maybe find out more of her past, she would still be a companion of course and everybody already told her that she would still be the Harbinger.   
The others knew of it and supported her of it but Vilkas didn’t have a clue about it and every time she would even think about tell him she felt her stomach turn and twist to where she wanted to be sick. It was hard enough to avoid him now but the thought of really being away for who knows how long made her heart ache and made it hard for her think straight.   
She sighed knowing she had to tell him soon, she was planning on leaving first thing in the morning. She turned around to leave but Vilkas was in the doorway causing her to jump a bit not expecting him to be there. “Did I scare you?” He asked chuckling a bit seeing her surprised face. “A little bit.” She smiled a bit at him. “How long have you been there.” She asked looking at him curiously.  
He smiled at her walking into her room looking around. “Only a little bit, it looked like you were deep in thought and I didn’t want to interrupt.” He looked down seeing a map laid out on the table with marks on it, he furrowed his eyebrows down a bit but just looked away from it facing her again.  
Krissy looked down feeling her heart begin to race. “Yea I kinda was..” She bit her lower lip. “About what?” He asked raising an eyebrow. “Vilkas I’m leaving tomorrow.” She quickly said a bit surprised at herself. Vilkas just stood there looking at her in confusion. “What do you mean like on a job?” He asked hesitantly. “No I mean, actually leaving.” She looked down at the floor feeling her heart beat against her chest.   
Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at her. “Why? What for?” He asked his voice raising a bit. ‘Is this my fault?’ He thought to himself feeling a lump rise in his throat. “Because I feel like there’s more out there for me to see, I want to adventure more of Skyrim. Be an actual adventurer.” Krissy began to smile at the thought of it but her smile quickly faded when she saw the look on Vilkas’s face.   
He just stood there for a moment trying to wrap his head around all he just heard. “So you’re just going to leave the companions?” He asked feeling his heart begin to ache but he felt himself become angry. “What? No I’ll still be a companion I’ve talked to the others about it and-” Vilkas quickly cut her off. “Wait you already talked to the others? Before me?! Why haven’t you or anybody come to me first?” Vilkas raised his voice feeling his heart beat increase.   
Krissy furrowed down her eyebrows at him wincing at his sudden out rage. “I’m sorry I needed your permission to do so!?” She responded crossing her arms. “N-no that’s not what I meant it’s just that, you can just so easily leave!?” Vilkas began to pace back and forth a bit. “No it’s not easy Vilkas it’s actually really difficult but I feel like it’s something I need to do, Vilkas I have no memory of my past at all! I feel like I need to find out more to see more.” Her voice became shaky, she didn’t like to argue with him. Vilkas stood there a bit surprised at what she said. “You don’t remember your past?” He asked looking at her confused. “No I don’t, the last thing I remember is waking up in a cabin alone and than suddenly found myself as a prisoner among the imperial’s.” Krissy said looking down a bit.   
Vilkas sighed deeply feeling his heart ache get worse he scratched the back of his head looking away not being able to face her. “Vilkas...C-come with me! We can explore together, just us!” She said looking back up to him taking a few steps towards him. Vilkas quickly looked back at her a bit surprised. 'Go with her?’ He looked back down, his heart jumped at the very thought, just the two of them together finding who knows what through out Skyrim.   
But his heart sank back down when he realized he couldn’t really leave, his brother was here, he’s been a companion for all his life he couldn’t be anything else. “No I-I can’t.” He took a few steps back from her. “But Vilkas we can be-” She began to say but he quickly cut her off. “No! You don’t understand Krissy I can’t! You can do what ever you want but I’m a true companion and will always be a companion, I’m...I’m sorry...” Vilkas turned away walking out of the room, he couldn’t look at her any longer it just made the pain in his chest worse. 'I would want nothing more than to be with you and travel with you.’ Vilkas closed his eyes tightly walking to the stairs going upstairs.   
'But I love you!’ Krissy wanted to shout out to him, she wanted to run to him and stop him but throwing her arms around him. But she just stood there feeling her heart break once again left in rejection. Krissy looked down feeling the pain in her chest increase wanting to make her sick. 'I guess that’s just it than...’ She sighed deeply going into the second part of her room shutting the door behind her.  
Morning quickly came for Vilkas, he sat on his bed rubbing his forehead. 'I wonder if she’s left yet..’ He thought to himself feeling like he was going to throw up. The very thought of Krissy being who knows where with who knows what made his stomach turn and his heat ache. A knock came at his door and Vilkas quickly jumped to his feet. ‘Is it her?’ He wondered feeling his heart jump a bit but when he opened the door it was Aela making his heart sink back down. “What Aela.” He said sighing and looking away. “You’re not going to say goodbye?” She asked crossing her arms at him. “Why would I?” He responded sitting back down on his bed.  
Aela furrowed down her eyebrows looking at him. “Vilkas it would mean a lot to her and you, if you went to her and at least said goodbye. If you don’t you will regret it.” She walked into his room. Vilkas just let out a loud sigh getting up from his bed and quickly walking past her. Aela smirked a bit watching him leave.  
Vilkas quickly made his way through the Jorrvaskr, he pushed the doors open looking around outside. He sighed in relief once he saw Krissy was still there. She was standing a few distance away from the building with her back to it. Vilkas smiled walking up to her gently placing his hands on her shoulders making her jump a bit, he leaned forward placing his mouth close to her ear. “Your didn’t think I’d let you go with out saying goodbye did you?” He whispered gently into her ear.  
Krissy turned around smiling at him. “Let me walk you out.” Vilkas said smiling at her though he didn’t feel like smiling at the moment. Krissy nodded to him and than they both began to walk. “You know it’s not like I’m going to be gone forever, I’ll come back.” She looked down keeping her smile on her face. ‘You better..’ He thought to himself feeling his heart sink down deeper.  
They walked through Whiterun making small talk until they reached the stables. Once they reached the stables it fell into complete silence, Krissy turned to face Vilkas but she had her head down and her eyes to the ground. Vilkas looked up over her taking in a deep breath. “I guess this is it.” He cleared his throat slowly looking at her. She looked up at him biting her lower lip. “You know it’s not too late, you can still come with me if you want...” She said quietly. “I can’t you know that..” He replied looking down at her with sad eyes.  
Krissy just nodded understanding, she looked away and over to the carriage knowing he was probably getting impatient waiting for her. But before she could even turn Vilkas grabbed her shoulders looking down a bit but then he looked back up at her with his face close to hers. “Just know that you always have a home here, friends here who care about you and just...Just make sure you come in one piece.” His voice began to shake as he spoke. “You better come back to me in piece.” He forced himself to say, she looked at him a bit surprised but just smiled nodding to him. “I’m tougher than I look.” She said with a bit of a giggle, Vilkas chuckled feeling his heart feel better a bit.   
Vilkas wanted to kiss her but he had to pull himself away, he didn’t want to make the goodbye more painful than it already was. He slowly let go of her shoulders and took a few steps back. “You should probably get going before your ride leaves with out you.” He nodded his head towards the carriage and the man looking back at her with an annoyed look on his face. “You’re right.” Krissy sighed deeply. “Well I will see you again so don’t think this is really goodbye.” She smiled at him grabbing his arm and squeezing it a bit.  
Vilkas gave her a warm smile feeling a bit better by her words, Krissy smiled at him back and than turned walking away towards the carriage. Once she reached the carriage Vilkas turned around and began to walk back towards the gate.  
Once he reached it Aela was standing in front of it with her arms crossed. “What the hell are you doing?” She asked him with a stern voice. “I’m going back to Jorrvaskr?” He replied raising an eyebrow. Aela un crossed her arms looking at him with an annoyed look. “I mean what the hell was that? Out there? You call that a goodbye or a last minute confession to her?” Aela said to him.  
Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows at her. “What are you talking about confession? What do I have to confess?” He asked her in aggravation. “Vilkas you love her and you know it! If you could just stop being stubborn for a moment and realize that you could stop her while you still have a chance!” Aela said. “Stop her? Why would I do that? It’s what she wants so am I to stop her, now get out of the way.” Vilkas tried pushing past her but she stopped him. “She wants you Vilkas! And you want her, go and stop her or go with her. Before it’s too late.” She said giving him a little push. “Aela I-” She quickly cut him off. “GO!” She yelled pointing.  
“Dammit!” He yelled quickly turning and running off back to the stables. “Go man, go get your woman.” One of the guards who stood by the gate spoke out, Aela just looked at him raising her eyebrow a bit but than smiled turning back watching Vilkas run off. ‘She’s right! I do love her, I love Krissy so much it hurts to be away even for a moment, I’ve gotta get to her!’ Vilkas picked up his speed running down the hill, he stopped when he saw that the carriage was already gone.  
His heart began to race in his chest as he quickly began to ran towards the road. “Wait!” He yelled seeing the carriage off in the distance, he sprinted down the road trying to catch it but stopped having to catch his breath, it was useless the carriage was too far away and he couldn’t catch up to it. ‘It’s too late..’ He felt his heart begin to break in his chest as he watched the carriage get further away, he looked back on all the chances he had to stop her or join her and it made him hurt more to realize he screwed it up.  
He looked down closing his eyes clenching his fists tightly. ‘This is all my fault..’ He turned his head away feeling his heart drop deep and a lump rise in his throat. He remembered the things he had said to her, lying about how he didn’t mean what he said when he really did mean it. He slowly looked back up watching the carriage get further and further away. ‘I’ll wait for you...No matter how long you are away, if your not taken by the time you return I will hold you in my arms and never let you go again. I will wait.’ He sighed out deeply looking up at the sky feeling the cool breeze blow through his hair. ‘This isn’t the end, I will have you someday.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this is not the end for the couple! Just the end of this story, I am working on another story for this couple! :) I hope you liked this story! Please let me know of any grammar mistakes it does help me.


End file.
